Hunting knowledge
by SPNisLIFE
Summary: AU - Castiel is just a lonely librarian until hunters Sam and Dean enter his life. Male/Male, graphic scenes, strong language, violence. If you don't like please do not read. Dean/Castiel - Sam/Gabriel
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear fanfic readers and SPNFamily members, welcome to my new Supernatural inspired Fanfic. **

**This is AU but not as AU as my last two fic's, the boys are actually hunters in this one and all the nasty beasties do exist. Castiel though, he has nothing supernatural about him whatsoever, he is but a lowly and lonely librarian. **

**I hope you enjoy this story; I have been thinking about it for a while and am very happy to actually get it written down now. **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason, maybe not for this particular chapter but definitely for future chapters.**

**This story may contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. **

**If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of this – that honour goes to the very talented Mr Kripke. **

Chapter 1 – Break and Entry

Castiel was absolutely fuming mad because he had been broken into yet again. _'Why the hell would someone break into a library?'_ He thought whilst trying to sweep up all the glass from under the damaged window.

What was even more annoying was that whomever had broken in had bypassed all the limited or first editions that would actually be worth anything and decided to mess with Castiel's own collection of occult and mythology books that he kept stored away in the back of the library, the part that he actually happened to live in.

Castiel Novak was 25 years old; he had inherited the library, the accommodation at the back and the collection of specialist occult books at the tender age of 18 when his parents had been killed in a freak accident. The library had been in his family for generations and he was born and raised in the building that was smack bang in the centre of Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The library and all of its contents quite literally meant the world to Castiel and his only purpose in life was to make sure that it succeeded as a business.

Being an owner of a library may sound like quite a stress free and easy job but it was actually pretty stressful and time consuming. Castiel was in charge of a team of three staff members that helped him maintain stock and deal with customers, but he managed everything else including the continual upkeep of the ancient building, which was becoming more stressful following a string of obscure break in's and thefts.

Pretty much all of his time was spent looking after the place; this didn't leave him with much time for friends or lovers, not that there wasn't a lack of offers. Castiel's unusual and mysterious looks caught the attention of many a female and sometimes male admirer. With his unruly mop of thick black hair, his startlingly blue eyes and his plump soft pink lips he was quite the looker, the only thing that slightly let him down was his dress sense. He insisted on dressing his reasonably toned frame in either the standard issue beige slakes, dress shirts and tank top that seemed to be regulation for all male librarians or he would sometime mix it up with ill fitting, painfully boring business suits. Even his questionable dress sense and constant surly, sometimes even aggressive demeanour didn't put off the selection of hopeful suitors.

Castiel's usual grumpiness was heightened by the most recent break in; the person had managed to smash one of the high side windows that ran along the stacks situated in the back room just off of his accommodation area. They had climbed in and rummaged through his private collection, showing a complete lack of regard for his property as half the books had been pulled out and stuffed back in in the wrong areas. What confused him even more was what had been taken, books all relating to demonology and mythical creatures. _'Why would someone steal them?'_

After he had finished clearing up the glass and arranging for yet another replacement window to be fitted he made his way through the door in the corner of the room that lead to his private accommodation.

The accommodation was pretty basic; it consisted of two small bedrooms and a shower room at the far end and an open living / kitchen area taking up the rest of the space. Castiel wondered over to the small but fully stocked kitchen and switched on the kettle. _'I'll have a cup of tea to try and calm down a bit then I'll go and see what is happening in the main library'_ he thought to himself as he reached for his favourite cup, the one with the weird little sigils printed all over it.

Castiel had left Mandy, the bubbly but not entirely competent assistant librarian to open up this morning so that he could deal with the police and clear up following the break in. He was concerned that she would be caught up flirting again rather than doing the job that she was paid to do, so he would only take one small moment for himself before rushing back to oversee his beloved Library.

* * *

Felling slightly less highly strung than before Castiel made his way back out of his home and through the huge double doors that led into the main library. As he expected Mandy was deep in conversation with two young guys that were sitting at one of the research tables next to the checkout desk.

From the doorway he could hear Mandy's over the top giggling as the guy with the battered tan leather jacket obviously said something hilarious to her. Castiel made his way to the desk and stood disapprovingly behind Mandy glaring at the guy monopolising her time.

"Hey dude, last time someone looked at me like that I got laid!" Mr tan leather jacket called out winking at first Castiel then at Mandy.

Mandy quickly turned to see who he was talking to and squeaked in guilty shock when she realised it was Castiel. She turned on her ridiculously high stilettoes, tossing her blond curls as she raced back over to the other side of the desk where a line of customers was impatiently waiting to be served.

"Wow you sure do have a crazy effect on the ladies buddy, I've never seen one try to get away from a man so fast, let me guess you're one of those bosses that likes to get a little too hands on huh?" The guy with the sandy blond hair and ridiculously green eyes goaded Castiel much to the other table's occupant's horror.

"Dean! Leave it dude, do you want to get kicked out!" hissed the other giant of a man with long floppy brown hair.

"Relax Sammy; he knows I'm just joking, right dude?" Dean (apparently) said to Castiel with another wink before turning his attention back to the book in front of him without waiting for a reply.

"Humph!" Castiel huffed thinking that he would have to keep an eye on these two. He was sure he had seen them in here a couple of times before and he didn't trust them at all then. He turned his back on the guys so that he could help Mandy clear the backlog of customers her flirtatious ways had caused.

Half an hour later and everything was yet again running smoothly, that is until Smoke on the Water by Deep Purple started blaring out behind him.

Castiel turned just in time to see one of the guys, Dean…was it? Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He looked at the screen and answered it unapologetically.

"Bobby what's up?" he yelled into the phone.

"Oh for the love of…." Castiel muttered under his breath before making his way over to the table.

Dean was still yelling loudly into his phone obviously having some trouble with the connection "Yo Bobby can you hear me know…?"

Castiel tapped Dean on the shoulder and hissed "Sir, please could you reframe from shouting…this is a library!"

Dean turned his bright green eyes to Castiel and just stared for a second before saying into the phone "Hang on Bobby I've got the nerd patrol on my case so I gotta take this outside…" He then grinned at Castiel, raised himself out of his seat and wondered over to the door that lead out onto the street.

Castiel was standing open mouthed with shock, staring at the retreating form of the rudest man he had ever encountered.

He heard a throat clearing next to him and then the other man, Sammy? Started trying to apologise;

"I am so sorry about Dean, he um…well he is under a lot of pressure at the moment as we have a big project to research. He doesn't usually get involved in the research side of things, he's more of a hands on sort of guy so he doesn't really want to be here and is acting like a petulant child. I'll have a word with him when he gets back" This was said whilst the large man gave him the most pitiful looking puppy dog eyes.

Under the full force of that look Castiel could feel his anger dissolving, how could anyone stay mad with this guy around?

"OK please do have a word with him, he is being most disruptive to my other customers" Castiel requested preparing to turn away.

"No problem, hey I'm Sam by the way" Sam said holding his hand out to Castiel.

"Castiel" He replied shaking Sam's hand. "Owner and resident of Sioux Falls Library"

"You own this place?" Sam enquired looking a bit shocked

Castiel had to chuckle at that, people always seemed shocked that someone as young as him owned the place; they usually just assumed that he was some sort of manager.

"Yes, it was left to me by my parents and has been in my family for years"

"To own all these books…."Sam said wistfully looking around the huge expanse of the main library.

"Ah so you are a fellow fan of literature?" Castiel enquired deciding instantly that he liked this man, just a shame his friend had to be such an ass.

"You bet!" Sam replied enthusiastically, and then started listing his favourite fiction and non-fiction books.

* * *

Sam and Castiel were deep in discussion about the merits of having an actual book in front of you rather than one of these new-fangled eBook readers when Dean eventually returned to the table.

"Sammy we gotta go, Bobby has some new Intel on our….project" Dean said whilst blatantly interrupting their conversation.

"OK Dean, um this is Castiel he owns the Library…" Sam said pointedly like he was trying to say more than that to Dean.

"Shit!" Dean mumbled looking annoyed before he turned to Castiel with a blindingly cheery expression and said "Cas, nice to meet you…sorry to interrupt your geek fest with my brother Sammy here but we need to get going" He then dropped the fake cheery expression glared in Sam's direction and stomped back out the door.

"Um yeah nice to meet you, I'll see you around" Sam said apologetically again before following his brother out of the library.

Castiel rolled his eyes _'how could those two be related?_' he thought to himself as he started to clear up the books the brothers had left behind.

He had closed up and piled a couple of the books before he started seeing a patterned_. 'What the hell…?'_ he thought to himself '_Every single book is related to mythology!' _He closed the rest of the books up and saw that they were all indeed related in some way to mythology or mystical creatures.

"Just what kind of project are they doing?" he mumbled whilst taking the stack of books back over to the relevant shelf. It was only after he had placed the last book back in its rightful place that a thought hit him _'Mythology!….one of my personal books that was stolen was based around Mythology…? It couldn't be…? Could they be my mysterious and massively annoying book thieves? Would they actually have the balls to come back and study in a place that they had broken into the night before…? Well I don't know that Sam would…but Dean….that is another matter entirely!'_

Castiel contemplated going to the police but quickly decided against it as he didn't have any actual proof, only suspicions. Plus the police were not exactly very helpful to him the last couple of times this had happened; it was almost a bit of a joke to them. No instead he would try to figure out what exactly they were up to and why they would need his mythology books.

As he went about his daily tasks he was also thinking up ways that he could get information on these brothers. It suddenly occurred to him to ask Mandy about them, as she seemed overly familiar with the oafish Dean, plus she thrived on gossip, if anyone had Intel on them it would be her.

"Mandy?" He questioned in his deep gravelly voice causing Mandy to squeal and jump about a foot in the air.

"Oh Mr Novak I am so sorry I didn't realise that you were there" She said in her annoyingly high pitched girly voice.

_'Didn't know I was here – I've been working beside her for the last hour! Just how oblivious is this woman!' _He thought angrily but said through gritted teeth and fake smile_;_

"The young man you were liaising with earlier….what do you know about him?"

"Which one? She replied making herself sound like…well like a complete hussy.

"Um Dean, I believe that is his name. Tan jacket and um green eyes…?"

"Oh My God Dean, he is soooo dreamy and that brother of his as well, god what I wouldn't give to be part of that sandwich…." She stopped realising what she had said and started blushing

"I mean…um...well I know that they are Dean and Sam Winchester and they are staying with old Bobby Singer up at Singer Salvage, they are like his nephews or something….they drive an amazing car all big black and shiny oh and they like to go hunting, I've overheard them talking about hunting a lot"

"Did they happen to mention what project they were working on?" Castiel questioned further trying to snap Mandy out of her daydream.

"Project? Oh you mean why they were looking at all those books on like gods and stuff…well apparently Sam has just turned 21 and is celebrating by getting a killer tattoo they were just searching for inspiration. How cool is that…I wonder where he'll get it done on his body and I wonder if I'll get to see it….." Mandy stared off into the distance after that and Castiel realised that he has lost her to some sort of Sam related fantasy so he gave up for now.

* * *

Later on that evening after the Library had closed for the day and Castiel was seated on his threadbare sofa with a bowl of soup for his supper he started to think back to all that he had learnt so far and what it could mean.

So the men were staying with Old Bobby Singer, aka the town drunk and all round mischief causer. Castiel actually got on reasonably well with Bobby, he had been a regular at the library for as long as Castiel could remember and had never cause Castiel any sort of problem but he had heard the stories about Bobby being a bit of a loose cannon at times and about his supposedly vast collection of weapons and occult memorabilia.

_'Hmmmm so that ties in with the Mythology…perhaps all the family just have a slight obsession with the occult?'_

But no, that didn't ring true, it seemed like more than that and if his suspicions were correct then it would have to be a big enough obsession to actually break and enter for.

Nope there was something more going on with those Winchesters and Castiel was going to make it his mission to find out what it was and why it led them into stealing from him.

**Authors Note: **

**Please let me know what you think of this idea for a story and where you think I may be taking this. **

**Any suggestions or ideas that you would like to see added to the story are welcome, although I do have an overall plan for our hunters and little librarian Castiel. **

**Please review or you may just make librarian Castiel grumpier! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Hunting hunters

**What a fantastic response! I'm so glad you guys seem to like this idea and I'm so glad we are thinking along the same lines :-)**

**Thank you for all the follows, I just hope this story meets your expectations.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason, maybe not for this particular chapter but definitely for future chapters.**

**This story may contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. **

**If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns Supernatural, I'm just keeping it warm for a while. **

Chapter 2 – Hunting hunters.

_Recap: Nope there was something more going on with those Winchesters and Castiel was going to make it his mission to find out what it was and why it led them into stealing from him._

After Castiel had finished his supper he began to get restless, he tried to get into one of the classics that he was halfway through re-reading but his mind kept wondering back to the Winchester brothers. He just had to find out if he was right and if it was them that kept stealing from him.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and decided that he would try going to have a little look see at Old Bobby Singers place, see if that could shed any light on the situation. So he dressed in a black roll neck jumper and black slacks, then donned his trusty trench coat and trilby hat. As he passed the one and only mirror in his apartment he couldn't help but chuckle at himself, he actually looked like some kind of spy ready for a stakeout, this sent a thrill of excitement shooting through him which had him bounding towards the door like a child on a sugar rush.

Castiel jumped into his rarely used mustard colour Pinto and pumped the clutch to get it going. It roared into action eventually so he took off into the direction of Singers Salvage, steel feeling a little buzz of excitement coursing through him. Halfway there however Castiel realised that he didn't have his lights switched on _'No wonder I can't see a damn thing!'_ He then realised that it had been months since he had ventured out of the Library after dark, this started to make him have second thoughts about his little mission _'Am I really cut out for this, perhaps I should just go back to the safety and comfort of my library?'_ The image of that smug a-hole Dean Winchester winking at him in the library flashed through his head, changing his mind back. _'Yes I am cut out for this, if it wipes that smirk off of Mr smug Winchesters face then it has to be done!'_ He decided and continued with a new sense of determination.

Castiel eased the Pinto to a shuddering halt alongside the rows of trees that surrounded Singer Salvage. He got out, locked up his car and clumsily made his way through the trees tripping on the undergrowth as he went. When the outbuildings and main house that made up Singer Salvage came into view he stealthily positioned himself behind a thorny bush so that he was able to peer through a gap without being spotted…he hoped. From this vantage point he could see right outside Bobby's shabby two story home, parked haphazardly right out front was a huge black shiny car '_That must be the car that Mandy was going on about, humph I can definitely see Dean showing off driving around all 'look at me' in that!' _Castiel thought bitterly whilst rolling his eyes.

He shifted his position trying to see in through one of the ground floor windows that had light streaming out of it but from this position his view was very limited. Just as he was considering trying to move in a bit closer the front door came flying open.

"Go on, get out of my hair! Ya idjits! I'll call ya if I find out anything else!" Bobby Singer yelled from the doorway as Sam and Dean came flying out and jumping into the car. Dean, who was driving floored the car away from the house leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Castiel heard another cry of "Idjits!" Before the front door slammed shut so hard it nearly came off of its hinges.

Castiel quickly made his way back through the trees towards his car, as he got near he heard the sound of the rock music approaching from the direction of Singer Salvage so when he appeared through the undergrowth he ducked down behind his Pinto so that he wouldn't be seen by the Winchesters as they roared past.

As soon as the coast was clear he jumped into the driver's seat and pumped his car into action hell bent of tailing the Winchesters. He followed the brothers, managing to stay, what he hoped was a reasonable distance behind and when they turned off into the car park of one of the local bars Castiel made a point of driving past and circling back a little while later so they wouldn't notice him. He pulled into the bar car park and directed the Pinto into a dark corner opposite where the big black showy car had been abandoned, then he waited…..

He did consider venturing inside and seating himself inconspicuously away from the brothers but he had never really felt comfortable in a bar, especially not sitting alone. Also he knew that if he showed his face away from the library it would just cause a stir, he so very rarely ventured out anywhere and especially not to a local bar at night! So he just sat in his car…and waited.

* * *

After about half an hour Castiel was getting very fidgety and frustrated _'This stake out business is not as exciting as it first seemed….my bum is numb and I really wish I'd thought to bring a flask of tea…oh and some biscuits… that would've been nice right about now' _He thought grumpily to himself.

It was nearing 10pm and Castiel had been sitting in his car for over an hour now. He had dared himself one quick trip over to the Winchesters car so that he could peer inside and see if his books were in there, but the only things he could see were empty burger wrappers, Dean's leather jacket and a huge tub of…Salt?.

He was about to call it a night when he noticed the bar entrance open, out stepped the gargantuan form that was Sam Winchester and he did not look happy as he stomped over to their car, he seemed to be muttering to himself and rolling his eyes in anger or frustration. Once seated in the driver seat he forced the car into action and roared off out of the Car park. _'Hmmm what Dean has done to piss his nice brother off?' _Castiel wondered.

Castiel didn't know what to do now, should he follow Sam or try and find out what had happened to Dean? He sat their debating with himself for a few moments before he decided that Dean was his real target because he couldn't imagine Sam breaking in to anywhere so he would concentrate his surveillance efforts on the older cockier Winchester.

Literally minutes after he'd made his choice Dean stumbled out of the bar looking pretty worse for wear with…_'Oh my god that's Mandy!'_ draped all over him. An extremely inebriated Dean and Mandy made it as far as the wall at the entrance to the pub before they gave into their baser needs. Dean sat down on the wall whilst Mandy slipped down onto her knees in front of him…. '_Oh you have got to be kidding me, I know for a fact she lives just round the corner….can't they wait?!_'

Castiel watched for a moment longer, he could just make out the expression on Dean's face and he could tell the exact moment that Mandy had…um found her target.

_'I can't just sit here watching this!'_ Castiel thought blushing from head to toe and squirming uncomfortably in his seat.

It was when he actually heard Dean groan out in pleasure from across the car park that he knew he had to do something, so he started his car up and put the full beam on, this illuminated the drunken and amorous couple in glaring white headlights. Mandy was obviously very shocked because she tried to get up too quickly which just resulted in her rolling over backwards legs akimbo. Dean's face was a picture, first it was shock, then anger and finally absolute hilarity as he tucked himself back in his pants and nearly keeled over he was laughing so hard at Mandy, who was struggling to get back up right. Mandy obviously didn't find it quite so funny because when she did make it to standing position again she stormed up to Dean, slapped him on the arm and then turned to stomp off. Dean caught hold of her and pulled her back to him, all serious ladies man again. He started sticking his tongue down her throat, which she seemed to enjoy as she moulded up against him again.

Castiel took this as his cue to get the hell out of there; he put the car into drive and pulled his hat a bit lower so that he could cruise past the occupied couple without being noticed.

All in all his first foray into investigating hadn't gone exactly according to plan…oh well there was always tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Castiel was up early, already pottering around the main library by 7am. He just could not stop his mind from going over and over the possibilities of what the Winchesters were up to, he was starting to think that he may have some sort of unhealthy obsession with them. The quicker he got to the bottom of all this the better, then he could just forget all about them and carry on with his nice quiet, safe life.

At 8:30am his other library assistant came mincing through the door. "Morning sunshine!" Gabriel sang at Castiel before rushing over to carry out his usual morning air kisses. Castiel just groaned at him and carried on trying to add up the stock reports he was working on. Even though Gabriel was by far his best employee it didn't mean that he too didn't annoy the crap out of Castiel.

Gabriel had gone to school with Castiel, but was a year above so they hadn't really know each other. Castiel of course knew of Gabriel, everyone did. He was the only out and proud homosexual in Castiel's entire school and he made sure that every single person in the entire school knew it. Flamboyant was not even enough to describe Gabriel. Still he was a hard worker and all the customers absolutely loved him. He was Castiel's first ever employee and the only one out of all three that Castiel could actually stand to speak more than two words to.

"Mandy called, she has food poisoning so will not be in today…." Gabriel announced whilst carrying out his morning task of watering all the plants.

"Hmmm likely story…." Castiel muttered to himself

"Sorry Cassy-bear didn't quite catch that" Gabriel called from the other side of the room

"Oh I said I hope she feels better soon…."Castiel lied badly then added "Perhaps I'll see if Chuck can come in even though it's his day off, you know how busy we can get on a Thursday…" this was said whilst searching for Chucks number.

Chuck was Castiel's third and final employee to make up the crazy little team at Sioux Falls Library, he was best described as a neurotic OCD freak. He was actually quite handy to have around as there was never a book out of place when he was working. However Castiel had had to reprimand him on more than occasion for actually snatching books away that people were working on so that he could tidy them up.

Chuck did make it in and him, Gabriel and Castiel managed to work well together all morning without incident. At around 11am Gabriel hissed in Castiel's ear;

"OMG be still my heart, but who is that great big hunk of man that has just strutted in?!" This was said whilst dramatically clutching at his chest like his heart was going to burst free.

Castiel glanced in the direction that Gabriel was all but drooling in to see the hulking frame of Sam Winchester ease himself into the same chair that he had taken up yesterday. This time though he was not joined by the annoyance that was Dean Winchester. _'Good!'_ Castiel thought, '_Perhaps I can get some information out of Sam whilst he's alone'_ He was about to head on over when he noticed that Gabriel was mincing like his life depended on it towards Sam. _'Oh good lord…that's all I need!' _Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes whilst making his way over to try and save Sam from Gabriel's over enthusiasm.

Castiel reached Sam just as Gabriel had finished introducing himself and asking if "there was anything at all BIG or small that he could help him with?"

"Thank you Gabriel, but I think you are needed at the desk, I'll attend to Sam." Castiel commanded, trying to sound as authorative as possible.

Gabriel's pout could have put posh spice to shame but he did give in without a fight and head back to the desk where he proceeded to stair wistfully in Sam's direction every two minutes.

"Hey Castiel, how are you?" Sam beamed at him "I must say everyone in this library is very helpful, Mandy yesterday and Gabriel today…"

"Hmmm yes very helpful" Castiel agreed reluctantly. "So where's your big brother today? Heavy night?"

Sam's cheery expression dropped "Yeah something like that…I just hope he sorts himself out before tonight!" he said, almost to himself.

"Tonight?" Castiel enquired as casually as possible.

Sam looked up stunned like he had forgotten Castiel was there "Um yeah we…um we are supposed to be going hunting tonight…you know like deer and things….um if you don't mind I have a bit o research to do before then…so I'll catch you later Castiel?" Sam replied looking slightly flustered.

"Yeah sure Sam just give me a shout if you need anything" Castiel replied calmly before wondering away thinking to himself _'well that was odd….me thinks whatever they are doing tonight it is not hunting deer…and I for one am going to be there watching whatever the hell they do get up to!'_

**Authors Note: **

**I hope you all like where this is going. I'm thinking it may be time for a Winchester POV next, any requests?**

**Again any suggestions or ideas that you would like to see added to the story are welcome. I do have the general story mapped out but all ideas are welcome. **

**Castiel, Mandy, Gabriel and Chuck – Team Sioux Falls Library! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Hunters hunting

**Thank you so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews you all deserve a ride in the Impala! (Interpret that as you will…wink!) **

**Shall we find out what's going on in the crazy life of the Winchesters…?**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason, maybe not for this particular chapter but definitely for future chapters.**

**This story may contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. **

**If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean, Sam, Castiel etc… just the idea for this story. **

Chapter 3 – Hunters Hunting

Dean woke up feeling like he had gone ten rounds with some kind of kick ass beastie, his head felt like it had been repeatedly smashed against a brick wall and his back was aching from what must have been some sort from awesome pummelling. Well he was alive so at least that meant he won right?

It was only when he tried to move that he felt the tell-tale nausea and also the feeling of something soft and warm pressing up against him that he realised that he had not been fighting at all…quite the opposite in fact.

Dean rolled over and managed to pry one eye open, the sudden onslaught of sunlight almost caused him to pass out again from the shooting pains in his brain. _'Son of a….'_ He thought grumpily at the sunlight before prying his eye back open slowly this time so he could check out his latest conquest.

He looked down at the mass of blond curls and smeared make-up _'hmm cute!' _he thought somewhat relieved _'and from what I remember, quite adventurous with a hell of a lot of stamina! Two traits I admire in a women…_' He chuckled to himself whilst getting up out of bed to search of the bathroom that he so desperately needed right now.

Once Dean had finished taking care of that urgent business he wondered back into the room thinking to himself '_hmm bale out of here and go help Sammy with research that is getting us nowhere or stay here for hopefully a repeat performance of last night and forget about the shit storm that is my life right now…?'_ He made up his mind when the girl in the bed moved slightly making the covers drop just a little lower off her top half exposing one small pink perfectly formed nipple. _'Well if that's not a sign from god, then I don't know what is!' _he thought bounding back over to the bed.

He slipped himself under the covers and positioned his morning erection up against the sleeping forms smooth white thigh, this caused the previously comatose girl to open one of her eyes and groan.

She looked around confused for a moment before her eyes rested on Dean's green and slightly bloodshot ones looking down at her. "Dean…morning" She smiled shyly up at him.

_'Shit…what's her name? Think Dean, think!...'_ Dean panicked before replying

"Morning yourself….um beautiful!..._Phew! good cover!' _

She groaned again, rolled over and attempted to get up. The first couple of times she didn't quite make it but the third time she managed to lift herself up out of the bed and pad barefoot, well bare everything towards the door, when she reached it she turned back to Dean with a wink and said "I'll be back in a moment sugar…don't you dare move a muscle!"

_'Oh yeah…she's a morning person too! I definitely made the right choice and Sammy will probably prefer being without me for a while…'_ Dean concluded

"Hey Gabe it's Mandy…"_ Dean heard coming from the other room 'Mandy! That's her name!'_

"Yeah can you tell Castiel that I have stomach flu…..yeah real bad….don't know? Something I ate?….No! I haven't been out drinking and fucking!...OK thanks, hopefully see you tomorrow…you too…bye"

Dean listened in to the rest of Mandy's conversation.

_'Oh dear looks like the nerd patrol is gonna be short staffed today… ha ha! I can just imagine him getting all flustered and frowny…his bright blue's darting about in frustration…him running his hands through that mop of thick black hair until its sticking up at all angles, like he's just had a good seeing too….Wow! OK that got weird…why the hell did I think that…Oh here comes Mandy…god she has a great rack!' _

Mandy took in the lust filled look on Dean's face as he checked out her boobs and practically ran from the door to the bed before launching herself on top of Dean. Dean caught hold of her and immediately flipped them so that he was in charge of the situation; he was determined to make it worthwhile for this girl to have skipped work and for him to have skipped research.

* * *

At about 3pm Dean decided that he should probably head back to Bobby's to see what was going on. It would be dark in a few hours and they'd had reports of what sounded like a werewolf killing spree about an hour's drive out of town that he and Sam were going to check out that evening.

So he gave Mandy a peck on the lips and a cheeky pat on the butt goodbye then set off for the short walk back to Bobby's.

When he arrived he saw that the Impala wasn't in its usual place out the front, so Sam must have taken it to the Library. Dean chuckled to himself thinking if Sammy deep in geek speak with the grumpy Librarian…then he remembered that Castiel probably hadn't had time to stop and chat because Dean had been keeping his assistant very very busy.

Dean burst through the door of Bobby's house and called out "Yo Bobby!" As he made his way to the fridge in search of some kind of sustenance.

"So the wonderer returns….I hope she was worth it Dean! Your brother has been walking around here with full on bitch face since he stormed home last night! Hell I was glad when he finally left to go do the research that you both should be doing!"

"Yeah I know Bobby; I just needed to let off some steam…you know take my mind of things for a while. I just can't stand thinking of Dad in the state he is in; it's been two weeks since he killed Azazel then slipped into madness, two weeks! Plus we have nothing to go on at the moment and you won't let me break back into the Library so…."

"Let you break back in…boy you were stupid to go in the first time, especially as we don't actually know what information we exactly need yet. You just managed to piss off the library owner and make him suspicious, and for what! a bunch of random book's that don't mean anything, I get that you need to find out what caused your fathers madness, but going in half-cocked is not going to help anyone!" Bobby chastised.

Dean slunk into the study and collapsed on the sofa by the window to sulk '_Hell at least I did something!_' He thought _'Yeah it may not have gotten us anywhere but I'm not a sit on my hands kind of guy…especially when it comes to Dad. Besides what exactly is the dorky librarian going to do about it…come after us!'_ He started giggling at that thought earning a glare from bobby whom had taken up resident in his usual spot behind his desk.

Dean rolled his eyes at Bobby, pulled his shades back down and decided to catch twenty winks whilst waiting for Sam to get back.

* * *

"Hey Bobby?" Sam called as he let himself in to the shabby little house hidden away in Singer Salvage.

"In here Sam…" Came the gruff voice of Bobby singer from the study.

'Ha where else would he be!' Sam laughed to himself as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge in the kitchen and made his way through the partition to the study.

Sam regarded the man that was like an uncle to him, even though he wasn't technically any relation. He was sitting in his usual chair behind the large desk opposite the entrance. Mounds of different books and journals littered the expanse of the desk and as usual there was a half empty bottle of ol' rotgut with a chipped tumbler next to it. _'Damn Bobby needs to quit drinking so much of that shit!_'

"So ya gonna stand there gawping or are you gonna tell me and your idiot brother what, if anything, you found out at the Library today…?" Bobby snapped without even looking up from the book he had his nose stuck in.

_'Idiot brother…?_' Sam thought before he noticed the heap that was Dean Winchester slumped on the sofa in the corner, he was still wearing the clothes he had on yesterday and looked rough.

"So the wonderer returns…" Sam yelled sarcastically whilst kicking out at one of Dean's feet.

Dean jumped into sitting position, instantly on the defensive, before realising that it was just his annoying little brother.

"Ah Sammy you're just jealous because I managed to get the girl yet again….and again…and again. Librarians are the way forward dude I'm telling you….she had some moves…she did this one thing where…." Dean started explaining before Bobby snapped.

"Fascinating as your lust life is boy, I'm more interested in what Sammy got up to at the library rather than your blow up doll antics!"

"Sorry for having a little fun and taking my mind off things for a second Bobby. Sheesh we wouldn't have been researching at all if you'd had your way when it first happened and If I hadn't seen that symbol branded behind Dad's ear!" Dean sulked

"Dean we have been through this…I have seen many a hunter succumb to insanity, its unfortunately a high risk when you do what we have to do and see all that us hunters see….What with that and the fact that your Father had just found out the reason Azazel killed your Mother was because of him, because she made a deal to bring him back after he had been shot and killed! That would send many a greater man over the edge! So sorry if I first thought John's insanity was not a supernatural infliction" Bobby replied defensively

Dean just turned away from Bobby and lay back on the sofa groaning "Go on then Sammy tell us all about your encounter of the nerd kind…."

Sam bitch faced in Dean's general direction even though he wasn't looking _'He can be such a wind up sometimes, I swear he's getting worse and worse especially since dad….'_ Sam thought sadly before explaining about what little he had found out that day.

"Well I didn't find out much more than what we had here already, only that all the signs point to something of Jewish origin because of that symbol you noticed branded behind his ear Dean. There are many mentions of different creatures in Jewish mythology that can cause madness in a person but nothing matches with the symbol and nothing that can do it without actually possessing a person. As you know we did all the tests and Dad doesn't appear to be possessed. So I'm afraid that until Missouri manages to get through to Dad I really don't know where else to look, the internet's been a bust as well. Maybe when we have more Intel from Missouri we could go back to look at Castiel's occult book collection, if he has half the books you say he does Dean then that could prove massively useful. In the meantime lets do what Dad would want us to be doing…you know saving people…hunting things!"

"Yeah good call boy, as you know I went to visit your Dad at the hospital with Missouri this morning and there is no change in him outwardly, but Missouri is sure she can feel him fighting to tell her something from inside. So you go and fight the good fight tonight and we'll all go visit your father together tomorrow"

* * *

Sam and Dean were on the road about 20 minutes later making their way to where the werewolf killings had been reported by a hunter friend of Bobby's. Before Sam had a chance to say anything Dean started.

"Look Sammy I know you're probably pretty pissed off with how I acted last night, but It's the way I cope OK…I get obliterated and I screw loose women, you know this about me so why does it always come as such a shock to you?" Dean questioned whist smoothly driving his baby along the highway tapping the steering wheel along to Metallica.

"Dean it's not what you do that pisses me off, I get it, I truly do. It's the way that you do it…to score with these women you belittle me in front of them and blatantly grope them in front of me to make me embarrassed. You are a mean drunk to me Dean; you turn into a bully instead of being my big brother. I thought we were going for a nice brotherly drink together but instead you down like 15 shots as soon as we get in there and then start sticking your tongue down the nearest sluts throat whilst I'm trying to talk to you…I am hurting too Dean, my way to deal is to talk to my big brother about it….I swear you take me for granted sometime….just think how you would feel if I'd had the guts to run off to Stanford like I'd planned, perhaps you'd appreciate me more if you knew what it was like not to have me around!"

"Shit Sammy I'm sorry, I know I can get a bit out of hand when I down a few. Look I'll make a deal…I'll either try to be on better behaviour next time or just go out by myself when I feel the need to…um…let off steam." Dean winked at Sam as he said this causing Sam to roll his eyes, but he eventually grinned back.

"Besides, Missouri is going to come through for us; we'll have Dad back ordering us about in no time…you'll see!" Dean said with as much forced hope as possible.

* * *

40 Minutes later they reached the address of the suspected werewolf, it was just starting to get dark now so they should have a little time before the guy turned, if the info they'd gotten from the other hunter was correct.

"So what's the deal with this again?" Dean asked

"Man called Thomas in his mid 30's, got bitten by a dog three months ago and anyone he ever had any kind of beef with has been showing up without a heart ever since, plus a few chance random victims in the surrounding area"

"Sounds legit, lets stake out for a while then after dark we'll go ask Thomas a few questions….?" Dean said gesturing to the one story unattached bungalow in front of them.

So as soon as the sun set Dean and Sam jumped out of the Impala and made there way to the front door, Sam knocked once and they both waited for an answer. When no one came to the door Dean looked over at Sam "hmmm I know someone's home…saw them moving about in here"

Just then there was a cry of pain from inside and a crash as if some piece of furniture had been smashed to smithereens. Sam and Dean glanced at each other once then Dean stepped back and kicked the door off of its hinges. As soon as the door burst in a figure appeared in the hallway behind, he had elongated nails and teeth, his eyes were glowing red and full of murderous rage.

"Thomas I presume!" Dean cried just as Thomas lunged forward for him

Dean side stepped so that Thomas went crashing through the door towards Sam, Sam punched him first in the stomach making him crouch over then he smashed him in his back sending him to his knees. Dean took the opportunity to jump on Thomas's back and grab hold of his hair exposing his throat, then with his trusty silver knife sliced Thomas's neck almost clean through before letting go of his hair and pushing him to the ground in disgust.

"Well that was easier that expected…." Dean said whilst cleaning the blood off of his knife on Thomas's shirt. "How about we get this dick burned then head back to Bobby's for some celebratory beers"

"Jesus Dean…more booze!" Sam chastised jokingly.

"Hell yeah Sammy, it's a hunters prerogative!"

They both went about burning the werewolf formally knows as Thomas in a small clearing behind his house then gathered up all of their stuff and jumped back in the Impala to head home.

Little did they know that everything that they had just done had been witnessed by a very shocked and absolutely terrified Castiel whom had followed them here with these agenda of seeing what they were up to.

Well he'd seen a hell of a lot more than he had bargained for…

**Authors Note: **

**Poor Castiel, I bet he wasn't expecting that! **

**Also poor John, trapped in his own head by goodness knows what. **

**Castiel is back in the next chapter…what do you think he will do with this new found knowledge? **

**Please review…reviews are my way of coping with this story, you wouldn't want me to cope like Dean does now would you….! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Sharing Knowledge

**Yet again I am overwhelmed by the response to my little story. Just hope I can do it justice for y'all. **

**We learnt a lot in the last chapter…so to recap:**

**_John killed Azazel with the colt; he found out that Azazel killed Mary after she made a deal to save his life (nothing to do with Sam). John is now locked up in a mental institution after suddenly going insane. Bobby thought it wasn't supernatural but Dean saw a symbol branded on John so they have called Missouri in to help out. Sam didn't run off to Stanford and isn't a demon blood junkie. Dean takes Sam for granted as he hasn't had to live without him. Oh and Cas has just found out what the boys do for a living._**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason, maybe not for this particular chapter but definitely for future chapters.**

**This story may contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (I do try not to make them but alas I am not perfect)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean, Sam, Castiel etc… just the idea for this story. **

Chapter 4 – Sharing knowledge

_Recap: Little did they know that everything that they had just done had been witnessed by a very shocked and absolutely terrified Castiel whom had followed them here with the agenda of seeing what they were up to. Well he'd seen a hell of a lot more than he had bargained for…._

Castiel was so proud of himself, he thought he had been so clever managing to tail the Winchesters and not be caught. The sense of excitement and exhilaration that he felt was such a rush, he was literally buzzing.

That is until he saw what they were actually up to….

From his hiding place behind a hedge that ran alongside the perimeter of the house Castiel had seen everything. If his view had been obscured somehow he may have been able to convince himself that it was a trick of the light or perhaps some kind of bizarre role play game that the three guys were playing. But nope, he had seen everything clearly. From the moment Dean broke down the door, to when the…creature had charged at him, to the moment that Sam had taken the creature down and Dean had jumped on its back and….sliced through its neck.

Castiel had seen the look of first anger, then confusion and finally horror on the part man / part…wolfs face. He had seen the knife sliding through the skin of its neck and the seconds it had taken before the blood started to flow freely from the wound.

He had seen the look of accomplishment on Deans face and the laid back way that they boys congratulated themselves and then set about disposing of the body…. he had seen it all, he had seen more than he had ever in his wildest dreams imagined that he would see.

_'What the actual Fuck!?_' Castiel finally stumbled backwards away from the hedge; he then staggered back towards where he had left his car, walking like he'd drunk his own body weight in alcohol. On the way he felt his stomach suddenly twist and he had to stop to throw up the contents three times before he made it back to the Pinto.

He climbed in the driver's side and collapsed into the seat before making sure the door was locked. _'Was that real? Did I just actually witness…..that? I suppose it would explain why they would have so much interest in my mythology and occult books…but seriously how can that be real. How could a werewolf be real? That's just a thing of fiction or of nightmares… they are not supposed to exist in real life! How the hell did the Winchesters know about it….how did they know how to kill it. I just witnessed a werewolf being killed!'_ Castiel could feel himself going into shock, his whole body was shaking and he felt cold all over, plus nauseous again.

_'Right I need to try and calm down or I am going to go into full blown shock….come on Castiel just breath, have a sip of the tea you brought and try to relax' _He tried to talk himself down.

So he grabbed the thermos he had thought to bring along this time and with shaking hands tried to unscrew the cap, on the fourth attempt he actually managed to get it open and pour himself a small cup of tea.

_'Breath, breath, breath….that's it you're doing great'_ He congratulated himself as he sipped his tea, feeling its calming influence spread throughout his body.

The near maddening shock was replaced with complete numbness, like his brain and body could just not cope with what he had witnessed right now so they chose to shut down. Luckily he had enough function left to be able to drive himself home, he was on complete auto pilot though and if anyone had asked him about his journey he would not have been able to recall one single detail.

It was nearly midnight when he got home, still in an almost zombie like state he abandoned the Pinto, made his way into the library, through to his little apartment and finally passed out fully clothed on his bed.

* * *

The next morning Castiel woke as the sun came streaming through his window;

_'Hmmm must have left the curtains over last night what a nincompoop'_ he chuckled to himself as he stretched out cat like.

_'Hey why am I fully dressed and on top of the covers?' _He wondered trying to remember what he had done last night;

_ 'Did I get drunk…that doesn't seem like something I would do? So what did I do….Holy fuck!' _Castiel sat up as he remembered what he had done and exactly what he had witnessed the night before.

_'No no no it's just a bad dream…it has to be!' _He tried to convince himself but the image of Dean Winchester slicing through the neck of a fictional but obviously very real creature kept replaying over and over in his head.

_'What the hell do I do now…? Now that I know that creatures exist…God I wonder what else is real and what other things could be out there…could be out there ready to harm me! OK that is not a helpful train of thought….I need to get up and open my Library for the day and get on with my life, that's what I need to do right now!' _So with a new found determination Castiel got up, showered, forced down some breakfast and went out to the main library to open up.

Chuck was waiting outside when Castiel opened the doors at just gone 8am; he nodded formally at Castiel and ran into the library desperate to get organising things. At 8:45am Gabriel came rushing in.

"Sorry I'm late boss but I stopped to get us all coffee and…well you will never guess who I happened to bump into?!" Gabriel cried out enthusiastically.

"Hmmm who?" Castiel replied more out of politeness than interest.

"Only the very tall, very built and actually rather sweet Sam Winchester!" Gabriel cried again whilst fanning himself dramatically.

This got Castiel's interest… "Really? What did he say…?" Castiel tried to ask casually.

Gabriel looked over at him for a minute trying to determine if he was being sarcastic or not so Castiel gave him a small nod in encouragement.

Gabriel huffed suspiciously but continued "Well I asked if he would be gracing us with his presence in the library today and how I had put aside some interesting mythology books for him. But he said that he, his brother and his uncle were going to visit their father in hospital today so they would probably be gone at least all morning, how sad….but he also said, and I quote…that he may catch up with me later! Now if that didn't give me the most wicked thoughts of being chased around and eventually….captured by that great big built man, oh I can just imagine being held close to that chest by those arms…." He sighed wistfully.

_'Gone all morning….?'_ This gave Castiel an Idea….

'Gabe can you hold the fort for an hour? I need to pop out for a while and…um run errands for the library…and stuff…" Castiel said unconvincingly but Gabriel didn't seem to care obviously still too caught up in dirty thoughts of Sam Winchester.

"Sure thing boss man!" He replied staring over at the table where Sam usually sat, his cheeks getting more and more flushed by the second.

* * *

20 minutes later and Castiel was creeping around the outside of Bobby Singers house. He had already glanced around the couple of open outbuildings but they had looked exactly like you would expect to see an outbuilding of a salvage yard look, just full of old junk.

He wasn't sure exactly what he was looking for but he decided that it would probably be inside the house so he needed to get in, which is why he was currently creeping round trying every door and window.

_'For monsters hunters, or whatever they are, they aren't very security conscious'_ he thought as he climbed through an unlatched window which led directly into a sitting-room/study. _'Or tidy!'_ He decided as he brushed what looked like salt off of his pant legs.

'Ah this will help…books I can deal with!' he thought as he made his way to the desk piled high with books and files.

He sat in the worn leather chair and started flipping through all the different books on the table _'Well that's one of mine…and so is that…looks like I have found my thief at the very least!_' Just then a journal caught his eye, it looked very battered and well used, the tan leather all beaten and marked. _'This looks interesting….'_ he thought as he undid the straps that held it closed, '_I'm sure I have some old journals that look just like this in my collection at home?' _He dismissed that thought as he read the first page, spotting a familiar name scrawled there _'It looks like it belongs to a John Winchester, must be a relation of Sam and Dean's'_

The next half an hour was spent flicking through the journal mouth open wide in shock as he realised that not only were werewolf's real but so were just about every horrible unimaginable creature that he had ever heard of or read about, plus quite a few that were completely new to him.

_'Wow! I don't even know how to comprehend all of this….all this evil going on and most people don't even know about it...' _He continued looking through the journal, as he got further and further in there were more and more mentions of a 'kill' by DW or SW;

_'So they are related, they must be his sons and he what…. brought them up to be….hunters! What father could do that to his sons…and….wait….does that say Novak? Yes that definitely says Novak? Although it has been crossed through! Novak!? What the hell? Why would this journal mention my surname?'_ He was so confused, it wasn't like Novak was particularly common in this part of America and it was one in a list of other surnames, quite a few had been crossed through but there was no mention of what they meant or why.

He continued flicking through the journal looking for any other mentions of Novak, but all it contained were more descriptions of creatures, the gruesome things they could do and how to incapacitate them.

_'This is no good; I am just coming up with more unanswered questions rather than the answers that I was looking for….'_ He thought rubbing at his temple feeling the onslaught of a massive headache starting.

_'I think the only way I'm going to get to the bottom of all this is to actually talk to the brothers and Bobby. Being hunters I'm sure they are going to realise that someone has been in here so they may as well know it was me…I doubt they will harm me, I don't think Librarian is on their hunting list. _

He thought before checking the time _'Also I have been gone for nearly two hours so should probably get back to the library to see what havoc Gabriel and Chuck have managed to cause' _

So he wrote a note addressed to Bobby and the Winchesters asking them to meet him at the library after it had closed for the day, not saying why, just that he had something to discuss with them. He propped the note up against the cheap looking bottle of scotch that was precariously balanced on some papers at the side of the desk and made his way out of the house, through the front door this time.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went by in a flash, Castiel barely had time to think because of all the work he had to catch up on and sort out when he finally got back to the library. Chuck had tried to start a new filing system again but had just caused completed ciaos and Gabriel was pulling his hair out trying to stop Chuck whilst trying to look after all of the customers by himself. By the time Castiel finally closed the main doors behind Gabriel and Chuck at the end of the day he was absolutely knackered.

He had almost forgotten about the mysterious note that he had left for the Winchesters until 10 minutes later when he was just shutting down the computer systems for the evening and there was an aggressive knock on the main doors.

His nerves suddenly spiked_, 'Shit they are not going to be happy with me! And with good reason…I have spied on them, followed them and broken into Bobby's house!...well they started it by stealing from me, if they hadn't have done that I wouldn't have felt compelled to do all that other stuff!'_ Still it was with great anticipation that he slowly unlocked and pulled open the door.

"I think you have some 'splaining to do boy!" said the gruff voice of Bobby Singer who was flanked on either side by two mightily pissed off looking brothers.

Castiel considered slamming the door closed and it was only the fact that he highly doubted that would keep them out that stopped him from bothering.

In a voice that sounded more confident then he felt he growled out;

"Best you come in then Mr Singer" He then stepped aside to let all three of them through and close the door securely behind them.

Dean was the last one through and as soon as the door was shut Castiel found himself forced up against the door, an arm pressed into his throat. Dean's face was so close that Castiel could have counted all the freckles if he felt so inclined, but in that moment he was mostly trying his hardest to breathe through a crushed windpipe.

Castiel didn't think he had ever seen anyone look so angry before in his life and he started to wonder if he had made a mistake when he thought that Librarian wouldn't be on their hunting list. What made matters even worse was that seeing dean again for the first time since last night brought back memories of the skilful and unrelenting way that he had sliced through a creature's neck.

"Where the fuck do you get off breaking into Bobby's house and fucking summoning us here you creepy little asswipe!" Dean growled never once taking his deep green eyes off of Castiel's.

"Dean I seriously don't think he'll be able to answer you with your arm cutting off his air supply" Sam said logically trying to calm the situation whilst wondering back and forth behind his brother.

Dean just continued to bore his eyes into Castiel's as if he was trying to read his mind to get answers. It was only when Bobby tapped Dean on the shoulder and bit out "Dean! Enough!" that Dean huffed into Castiel's face before he suddenly backed up causing Castiel to lose his balance and fall to a heap on the floor.

Sam came over to Castiel and held out his hand offering to help him up. Castiel stared at it for a moment before deciding that Sam meant him no harm at that particular moment. So he accepted it and let Sam lead him over to a chair at one of the nearest work desks.

Bobby and Sam sat in the seats opposite whilst Dean when to sit behind Castiel up on the reception bench as if he was the designated look out in the situation.

"So boy, mind telling me what the hell this is all about…?" Bobby snapped in his low gravelly voice.

Before Castiel could answer Dean piped up again from behind him, "Yeah how's about you tell us what you think gives you, a fucking pipsqueak librarian, the right to break into Bobby's place and go through his stuff!"

_'Oh that is it!'_ Castiel thought finally having enough of the abuse from the elder Winchester.

He stood up and reached into his pocket, making the three other men immediately reach for the weapons they were concealing, Castiel unaware of this simply pulled out a spare key he had readied earlier and slung it across the floor towards Dean.

"How about you use that the next time you decided you need to 'borrow' one of my parent's books to research the creatures that you have taken it upon yourselves to go and almost decapitate in the middle of the night instead of breaking another one of my windows" he growled out in a low menacing tone at Dean, causing the other man to first of all let go of his gun and then let his mouth drop open in shock.

"Huh?" Dean replied dumbly trying and failing to comprehend what this strange little blue eyed man in front of him had just said.

**Authors Note: **

**Please let me know what you think of this story, I am always open to ideas and suggestions (also if you see any glaring errors please let me know – it's better to be told so that I can correct them) **

**Thanks again for R&R. **


	5. Chapter 5 - Hunters little helper

**Yeah you guys rock…! Thanks for the review/follow/favourite love – it makes me feel so very happy.**

**Shall we find out how they react our little librarian who knew too much….**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason, maybe not for this particular chapter but definitely for future chapters.**

**This story may contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (I do try not to make them but alas I am not perfect)**

**Disclaimer: Alas tis not mine but from the mind of Mr Kripke **

Chapter 5 – Hunters little helper

_Recap: "Huh?" Dean replied dumbly trying and failing to comprehend what this strange little blue eyed man in front of him had just said. _

Castiel sighed and looked over at Bobby "Mr Singer, I apologise for breaking into your house, although I will say I did not actually break in because you had left one of your windows open…regardless I should not have entered and for that I do apologise" He said sincerely before continuing;

"I just felt that I needed to do something…to get some further information on what I witnessed last night when I followed these two on their 'hunting trip' Castiel explained using quotation fingers as he said hunting trip.

"You followed us? Why?" Sam asked in a shocked voice

"And more to the point…how?" Bobby added glaring at Sam and Dean

"Hey! How were we to know that we had Dora the Explorer here tracking us…why would we even suspect that?" Dean said defensively.

"You should always suspect boy, he should never have been able to track you two Idjits!" Bobby scolded

Sam looking suitably chastised repeated his original question "I agree Bobby but I would still like to know why…?"

"Well it was after I kept being broken into…." Castiel explained looking pointedly over his shoulder at a shamefaced Dean "Then I saw that you were looking into mythology and I put two and two together. I knew the police would likely not help me because I had no actual proof, so I decided to try and get some proof by myself by following you….that is when I saw you two do away with….that werewolf…."

"See Dean! I knew you breaking in here was a bad Idea….when will you start listening to me boy!" Bobby glared at Dean and then turned back to Castiel;

"So you freak out over thinkin' you've seen somethin' bad and decide to snoop around mine for what…answers? I take it you didn't find what you were looking for as we have been called in here for a little chit chat?"

"Well yes and no, I did find out a lot from a journal that I found on your desk, but it also led me to more questions like why was my Surname scrawled in the journal in a long list of other names and why was it crossed out?" Castiel replied

"You…you read our Dad's Journal…?" Dean whispered from behind Castiel, the pain in his voice causing Castiel to turn and stare.

Dean looked broken for a second; Castiel saw the look of absolute devastation shine within those big green eyes before Dean managed to mask it again. He and Castiel just stared at each other, Castiel trying to understand the pain and Dean trying to deal with his emotions. Castiel suddenly remembered that Sam and Dean's father was in the hospital. He broke the trance between them, turning back to Sam and Bobby he said;

"John Winchester? That is your father….I understand he is in the hospital…um Gabe mentioned that you were visiting him today…that's how I knew you wouldn't be around so I would be undisturbed at Mr Singers house"

"Quite the little sneak ain't ya Cas!" Dean said managing to regain his composure and return to his normal cheeky self.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean before answering Castiel's question; "Yes Castiel, John Winchester is our father and he is unfortunately out of action at the moment….just until we can get to the bottom of what's caused his…infliction. That is actually what we have been researching and why my idiot brother broke in to look through your impressive occult collection. "

"Oh I see" Castiel replied looking behind him at Dean again who was just staring down at his hands.

Sam continued; "As for your Surname being in Dad's journal, I'm afraid I don't know about that, perhaps…Bobby do you know?" Sam asked the older man who was sitting deep in thought.

"Castiel, your parents….what happened to them?" Bobby asked suddenly.

"Oh, well they were killed in a tragic accident, their car crashed through the side of a bridge and they were trapped inside and drowned….it was just a tragic accident" Castiel stated

"Ok and their collection of books what is that all about? Why did they collect them? When did they start the collection?" Bobby questioned further.

"They did not start the collection Mr Singer; it has been in my family ever since the library has, so a few generations at least….why?" Castiel replied his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"When they were around did they have people come and look at the collection or ask them to look stuff up, people like us perhaps?" Bobby asked finally.

"What hunters, you think my parents…assisted hunters?" Castiel cried finally catching onto what Bobby was saying.

"I remember now that John mentioned something about a local library maybe being a good source of knowledge. Plus it's not unheard of, knowledgeable civilians being of use to hunters. It is of course kept very quiet for fear of….reprisal from the creatures that they help to eliminate…."

"Do you think…are you saying that Castiel's parents may have helped hunters…and that is maybe what caused their….um accident?" Sam questioned, mainly because Castiel looked like he had gone into shock so he wouldn't be voicing any questions any time soon.

"Fuck…!" Dean hissed, he then came over to sit near Castiel.

"Cas, hey Cas….you OK in there?" He said to the shaking man beside him whilst tapping him gently on the arm. Castiel turned to face Dean, his face still a picture of absolute disbelief.

"Look boy, we don't know for sure…I mean I didn't know about it for one…which is unusual. Perhaps I could tell for definite if I had a look at the type of books in the collection?" Bobby added, trying to help Castiel out.

Castiel snapped his mouth shut and nodded once before getting slowly up and walking back towards the door leading to the occult collection.

Dean, Sam and Bobby all shared meaningful looks before following on behind.

* * *

It took Bobby all of five minutes to ascertain that Castiel parents would have most likely been helping hunters as suspected "Look!" he called from the hidden stacks right at the back of the collection "Hunters journals…at least 10 of them, some dating back centuries!" He sounded very excited by this find before he realised what this meant for Castiel.

"Castiel did you not know these were here?" Sam asked.

"Of course I knew that they were there, but when my father used to read them to me he called them ghost stories…tales of fantasy and nightmares….but they are all real….aren't they?"

"Yep son, I think your Daddy may have been trying to warn you with out actually telling you outright for your own safety, like I said the more people that know about these hunters helpers, the more danger they are in" Bobby replied whilst patting a distraught Castiel on the back.

"I just…I don't know what to say?….I had no idea…its just….they did this, they helped people like you without me knowing and it more than likely got them killed. They left me here without any clue, guarding the very things that may have gotten them killed…..It could have and may still get me killed…I just…." He started to sway like he was going to pass out. Dean being the closest rushed to his side and eased him into the chair by the little desk up against the wall.

"Hey Cas, no one is getting killed…not on our watch…right guys?" Dean said confidently.

"Yeah sure, we'll look out for you boy" Bobby responded. "Hey you got anything to drink round here; I think we could all do with a little shock absorber…"

"I believe my father left a bottle of scotch in the cabinet over there" Castiel replied pointing in the general direction of a large wooden cupboard in the corner.

Bobby went over and grabbed the bottle making appreciative noises when he saw the age and make. He took a long slug and handed it to Sam and then to Dean, finally Castiel took a long gulp of it causing him to almost cough his guts up.

"Not a drinker hey Cas?" Dean chuckled earning a glare from the choking man beside him.

Sam and Bobby went over to explore the collection some more whilst Dean sat beside Castiel occasionally taking a sip from the scotch bottle.

Castiel was trying desperately to comprehend everything that he had just learnt.

"You know it was a good thing they were doing right Cas…your parents…they probably helped saved the lives of a hell of a lot of people, not to mention hunters"

"I suppose you are correct Dean, it is just a lot to take in. I have only just found out that creatures of the night exist, that hunters exist and to now find out that my parents were cohering with them. What do I do with this information Dean, how can I just go back to being Castiel the Library owner, the guy that is afraid to go out after dark, they man who's idea of excitement is when the newest bestsellers arrives! How can I deal with this…?" Castiel looked into Deans eyes, silently begging for an answer to his questions.

Dean just calmly stared back, not knowing how to help this man that had just been thrust into his world.

Castiel had a sudden thought; "Dean? Sam mentioned that something had happened to your father that you were trying to find out what had put him in his current state….perhaps I could help…perhaps I could use all this information that my parents left to me to help you find the answer?"

"Well that sounds like a mighty fine plan boy!" Bobby said coming back over to join them. "You do realise what you are saying though…if you help us out you may be putting yourself in danger…are you sure you want to do that?"

"How can I not Mr Singer, now that I know…now that I am aware of what is out there and that I could in some small way be of use….how can I not" Castiel replied sincerely.

"Well we ain't gonna pass up the opportunity for your help boy, especially if it grants us access to this mighty fine collection of books… also we will look out for you best we can … but ya gotta call me Bobby…ya Idjit!" Bobby replied causing all four men to chuckle and the tension in the room to finally dissipate.

* * *

Half an hour later and all four men were seated at the table in the back room of the library. Dean had carried out a quick supply run so they were all munching down on burgers and sipping a beer.

Bobby was in the process of explaining John's current state to Castiel;

"He cannot communicate, it's as though he is not even in there anymore. We have a psychic friend Missouri trying to break through to him but so far she has not had any luck…" Bobby explained looking sadly over at Sam and Dean who were listening intently.

"Our first thoughts after Dean saw this symbol…" Bobby stated handing Castiel a drawn copy of the symbol "Was that it was some sort of possession, cos a brand is a classic mark, sort of like a calling card, however we eliminated that thought by doing some standard possession tests…."

"Holy water, Salt, Anti-possession charms…."Sam interrupted

"Chants, saying Christo, Devils trap…." Dean added as well

"Yep all of that…" Bobby confirmed. "All brought us a big fat negative…so our only thing to go on at the moment is this symbol and the fact that it looks like something from Jewish mythology….Do you think you can work with that boy?"

"hmmmm, this symbol it does look familiar…could I keep this and I'll look for information?" Castiel asked staring at the bit of paper in front of him.

"Sure thing, how about we leave you to it….you probably want some alone time to process all this. We'll give you all our contact details, so you just call if you have any information…OK?"

"Yes sure thanks Mr S…..um Bobby" Castiel replied wondering off into the stacks in search of information on the symbol.

Bobby, Sam and Dean left him too it. Dean picked up the spare key that Castiel had slung at him earlier, using it to lock up after them.

* * *

It was about an hour later and Castiel had his head buried in one of a large pile of books on Jewish Mythology in front of him on the table. He was furiously jotting down notes and ideas of what could be happening to John Winchester. For the first time in…well forever he felt like he had purpose and was actually quite excited about helping these hunters out.

The one thing he really didn't understand was Dean's attitude to him, before this evening he had treated Castiel with nothing but comptempt but tonight he had been like a completely different person. _'Perhaps I'll ask him when I next see him, depending on which version of Dean I see of course...' _He thought.

Castiel heard a noise from across the room and looked up to find the exact person from his thoughts standing directly in front of him grinning.

Castiel let out a very unmanly shocked squeak, causing Dean to burst out laughing.

"Sorry dude, didn't mean to scare you…but you did give me a key remember!" Dean laughed out.

_'Ah so cocky annoying Dean it is then!'_ Castiel though before biting out;

"I remember clearly Dean, would you perhaps mind telling me why you have chosen to use it tonight, or was it just to scare me half to death…you know because my day and night hadn't quiet been scary enough already…!"

"Ok Cas, I am sorry I didn't think man….look I just came over to um well I have some things for your protection" Dean added sincerely holding up a holdall that was bursting at the seams.

"Oh Ok, well thank you Dean" Castiel replied thinking how confused this man made him.

"Right, well this is an anti-possession symbol, wear it at all times…" Dean instructed handing Castiel a strange looking charm on a strip of black leather. "Then we have a few bottles of holy water, keep one handy in every room…oh and I have shit loads of salt to draw salt lines along all the windows and doors…." Dean explained looking slightly awkward all of a sudden under Castiel intense scrutiny

"Dean why are you doing this…?" Castiel questioned.

"Well you are helping us, so I'm helping you to help us…" Dean replied looking slightly annoyed by the question.

"No Dean, I get that…but why you? Why the sudden change of attitude towards me…I thought you hated me?" Castiel clarified.

Dean sighed and reached for the bottle of scotch that was still sitting on the table. Taking a quick slug as he stared at Castiel for a second before answering;

"Look Cas, I don't play well with others… I mean I don't trust anyone except family and maybe some other hunters but that is it…." Dean whispered looking incredibly uncomfortable, whist running his hand continuously though his sandy hair.

"When I first met you…well you were just like every other dick that looks down at me….that is until you found out about what we do and what your parents were involved in…." He stopped and looked up deep into Castiel's eyes "I saw then, in your eyes, that you actually understood, that you get what we do and why we do it…that you weren't looking down at me anymore….."

Castiel chuckled at this and trying to break the tension replied "I wouldn't go that far Dean, I did happen to catch a very private show of you and my assistant in the car park of the local bar…I think it'll take a bit more than saving the world to improve my opinion of you!"

"That was you!" Dean cried incredulously "Wow Cas, you are one sneaky little perve!" he stated but without any malice this time.

"Come on Agent Cody Banks let's get to work demon proofing your library…" Dean laughed out getting up and grabbing the salt, he started laughing even harder when Castiel replied in a frustrated tone;

"I don't understand that reference Dean!"

**Authors Note: **

**So what do you think about hunters helpers… will Castiel be any good at it, will it put him in danger? **

**Thanks again for R&R. **


	6. Chapter 6 - Midnight Caller

**Ahhh so you guys like little hunter helper Cas, this is a good thing. **

**So I feel like I should maybe apologise in advance….you'll see why (hee hee hee)**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason, maybe not for this particular chapter but definitely for future chapters.**

**This story may contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (I do try not to make them but alas I am not perfect)**

**Disclaimer: I only own this in my wildest dreams. **

Chapter 6 – Midnight caller

Castiel stayed up until well after 3am researching, Dean had left at about midnight after 'demon proofing' every single window and door for Castiel.

Castiel had been pleasantly surprised by how easy it was to talk to Dean; they had actually gotten along quite well considering the unpleasant start to the evening. Castiel was also surprised how open and honest Dean had been with him when he questioned his change in mood. _'Does that mean that Dean trusts me know? Does that mean we might actually be able to become friends?'_

Castiel wasn't sure why but that thought made him extremely happy, perhaps it was because he didn't really have any friends, he was usually cripplingly shy and found it very difficult to talk to people he didn't know unless it had something to do with books, the library or the upkeep of the library. The only other person that he conversed with was Gabriel but even then Gabriel did most of the talking.

* * *

The next morning Castiel dragged himself out of bed at 8am, he had a quick shower and a strong cup of black coffee instead of his usual tea. Usually he would get at least eight hours of perfectly undisturbed sleep so the four hours of broken sleep he'd managed to get after tossing and turning for an hour hadn't left him feeling particularly perky.

"Wow boss man! Heavy night?" Gabriel cried at Castiel as he unlocked the main door and shied away from the direct sunlight like it was burning his very soul. Castiel just growled in Gabriel's general direction before stomping off out back in search of more coffee.

"What the hell is his deal?" Gabriel complained to Mandy who was walking in behind him.

"Fucked if I know, perhaps someone removed the stick up his ass and replaced it with something warmer…" She chuckled nastily.

"You think our little Cassie finally got some action? And arse action at that? Nah…I'm not buying it" Gabriel replied suspiciously.

"Yeah who'd fuck him, he probably just stayed up past his bedtime jerking off over the latest Harry potter or something…" Mandy bit out.

"Mandy darling…there is a point where you always have to take things too far…well that statement crossed the line sweetheart" Gabriel replied sticking up for Castiel, he tutted in Mandy's direction before strutting off to carry out his morning plant watering duty.

"Um Castiel…why is there some kind of…is that salt? All over the windowsills?" Gabriel called out as he was watering the plants by the window.

"Oh…ah….mice! We had a mouse and I…its mouse repellent….please just leave it be" Castiel replied cursing himself for his inability to lie.

Gabriel squealed and jumped onto the nearest chair fanning himself dramatically again "A…a…a…mouse…Oh My God!...Castiel!" He cried his voice getting more and more high pitched.

"Relax Gabriel, it was just suspicions of a mouse…the repellent will keep it out" Castiel replied trying to calm Gabriel down enough to get him off of the chair

"Yeah or keep them in…." Mandy laughed out from behind the customer counter.

"Castiel!" Gabriel cried again looking wildly at the floor around him in all directions.

"Humph! There is no mouse, it's just a precaution Gabriel…please please come down" Castiel tried again in his most calming voice.

"Well OK…if you are sure" Gabriel replied looking suspiciously at the floor around him again "But first sight of anything small and furry and I will be out of here….OK!" He said as he minced over to start work behind the customer counter as well.

Castiel sighed and rubbed at his temples _'this is going to be a long day…'_ he thought.

* * *

At about 11:30am Castiel turned at the sound of a familiar voice behind him.

He saw Dean Winchester propped up at the customer counter flirting with Mandy. Castiel felt himself go hot with anger for a moment although he wasn't entirely sure why. Before he could dwell on it he was broken out of that thought by Sam tapping him on his shoulder.

"Hey Cas, wow you look tired I hope last night didn't ware you out….actually I wanted to discuss a couple of things about last night…um in private if possible" He added that last part because Gabriel was standing right next to them mouth open wide in shock.

"Um sure Sam, please follow me to the back room, we can…um talk further there!" Castiel replied awkwardly, still not comfortable with all the sneaking around and hunter business.

As soon as Sam and Castiel retreated to the back room Gabriel stormed up to Dean and Mandy.

"Dean I presume…?" He introduced himself angrily completely interrupting Dean and Mandy's flirting.

"Yeah, who wants to know….?" Dean replied with more than a hint of pissed off in his voice.

"I'm Gabriel….that's not important…what is important is….just how long your brother has been fucking my boss!" Gabriel cried out causing everyone to stare…but not caring as he was so consumed with jealous rage.

"Um….what?...Sammy did what with who…..hey wait, your boss….you work here? Cas?!" Dean felt rage coursing through him as well but he wasn't sure if it was protectiveness for his brother…or something else.

_'It cannot be true, they've only met a couple of times and I've been there for most of them….?' _Dean thought logically

"Look buddy, just where the hell did you get that idea from?" Dean bit out angrily poking Gabriel in the chest.

"Well he looks…for lack of a better word…completely fucked today and I just overheard Sammy asking if he had worn himself out last night…and well Mandy here said it looked like he'd finally gotten some…" Gabriel trailed off feeling less and less certain about his accusations now that he thought them through.

"Ha ha ha!" Dean bust out laughing so loud that he brought Sam and Castiel rushing back in.

"Dean what is going on….why are you so loud?" Castiel enquired rubbing at his temple again.

"Ha ha ha….Gabe here thought you two were out back playing hide the sausage…didn't ya Gabe….ha ha ha!" Dean cried out through the busts of laughter with tears streaming down his face now.

Castiel's mouth dropped open in horror and Sam just blushed bright red.

"I can assure you we were not playing at anything….Gabriel…what is going on?" Castiel asked whilst trying to shush a still hysterical Dean.

"It would appear that Gabe here has a crush on Sammy…!" Dean suddenly stopped laughing as he added in a deeper menacing tone "Or perhaps it Cas that you are lusting after…huh?"

"Oh no he totally wants to be the little to Sam's large!" Mandy helpfully inputted laughing nastily in Gabriel's direction "Ha ha can you imagine….Sam would look like he's baby sitting!" She added, yet again overstepping a mark.

Gabriel glared over at Mandy, his eyes then began filling with tears so he rushed off towards the men's room in embarrassment.

"Mandy!...get on with your work! Dean please control yourself!" Castiel hissed before he apologised to all the customers in the library for the disturbance and then ushered both the Winchesters out into the back room. He had to drag Sam away from where he was standing looking thoughtfully over at the men's room door.

Castiel stomped over to the desk in the back room and chucked himself into the nearest chair. He rested his throbbing head into his hands waiting for the Winchesters to follow him to and take a seat.

"Shit Cas, I'm sorry for causing a bit of scene out there…I just, it was just so funny that Gabriel thought you two were together….I mean just the thought of it!" Dean started chuckling again.

"Now Dean if you have quite finished finding hilarity in the thoughts of me having some kind of sexual encounter….perhaps Sam could continue trying to discuss his thoughts on what areas to research." Castiel snapped

"I didn't….that's not…I wasn't thinking about you in a sex encounter!" Dean replied dumbly before mumbling "shit!" under his breath.

"Well that's great to hear!" Sam interrupted "…So Castiel as I was saying, I was thinking perhaps I could try going through the old journals, see if anything matches that symbol, if you don't mind me spending some time back here?"

"Of course, that sounds acceptable Sam. I will have to be out in the main library so as long as you two don't mind fending for yourselves. There is a kitchen and bathroom in my apartment over there, just help yourselves" Castiel replied before looking like he was going to make his way back out the library.

"Wait Cas….um can you show me where the Tea and stuff is?" Dean asked wanting to get Castiel alone so he could apologise again…he didn't know why but he could not stand the though of him being annoyed.

Castiel sighed and replied "Very well Dean follow me" Before stomping off into the little apartment.

Dean looked around taking in the plain walls and functional furniture that had seen better days. He then glanced up at the tired man who was rooting around in the cupboards in front of him.

"Hey Cas….you look tired man, please don't overdo it. I know we accepted your help but we…I…wouldn't want to see you working yourself ill or anything" He said sincerely.

"Are you suggesting I am not cut out to do this?" Castiel snapped then instantly regretted it seeing the hurt expression that crossed Dean face.

Dean reached over and grabbed Castiel's arm before responding "Cas the fact that you even considered helping us after finding out about your parents and all that shit…well that's amazing man! You are amazing…..I mean um you'll do a great job…I mean…Oh crap I'm no good at this. Look I gotta go give Missouri a lift to visit Dad…I'll um leave you to it!" He then turned and stormed out of the library calling out buy to Sam as he rushed past.

Sam raised a questioning eyebrow at Castiel when he walked back into the room but Castiel just shook his head confused and went back to work.

* * *

Half an hour before closing Castiel's headache had finally gotten the better of him, he asked Gabriel to lock up that evening so that he could go and lie in a dark room for a while. He informed Sam of this, as he was still seated at the little desk buried in a pile of journals.

"Hey no problem man, I'm heading out soon I'll just go before the others lock up." Sam replied starting to sort through the journals ready to continue tomorrow. He had found a lot of fascinating information in them, nothing that would help his father yet but he was only halfway through.

Just before closing time he gathered up his things and headed through to the main library to head home.

There was only one small light on just by the customer desk and Sam could make out a figure by it shutting the computer down.

"Oh yeah, closing up early as the boss is out for the count" he called causing Gabriel to jump about two foot in the air and yelp like a girl.

"Where the hell did you come from!" He cried holding his chest like he was having heart attack.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you jump Gabe…I was just using Castiel book collection for research…like I was last night…" Sam replied as he wondered closer to Gabriel.

"Oh yes, about that, I am sorry for jumping to conclusions. It seems ridiculous now that you and Castiel would….you know." Gabriel replied cheeks flaring red again.

"Hmmm, well I'm sorry about the nasty things Dean and Mandy said about you and…well me. Where is the bitch anyway?" Sam questioned looking around the darkened library.

"Went off to open her legs wide to the nearest willing walking dick no doubt" Gabriel replied bitchily.

"Ohhh bit of a catty streak there Gabe!" Sam laughed slapping the smaller man lightly on the back.

Gabriel grinned back at Sam, peering up from under his long eyelashes "Oh come on you know its true…she has many a willing man out there…I'm surprised you haven't been drooling over her like that brutish brother of yours!"

"Oh no Gabe, I think you'll find that she is about as far from my type as you can get!" Sam replied with a flirtatious little wink before wishing Gabriel a lovely evening and sauntering out of the library door.

Gabriel was left standing with his mouth wide open in shock and increasingly uncomfortable pants.

Sam felt quite pleased with himself, he had thought that Gabriel was cute the first time he'd seen him but didn't know until today if he felt the same way '_well this is going to be fun!'_ he thought excitedly to himself as he started walking back to Bobby's with a little skip in his step.

* * *

Castiel woke with a start, he was completely disorientated. It was pitch black outside and he had no idea what the time was or what had woken him up.

He glanced at the bedside clock to see that it was just past midnight, there was a noise from outside his door again…it sounded like someone carelessly rummaging around. _'Shit! I'm going to die!'_ Castiel thought, then he got angry…..'_No! Not today, not before I have helped at least once…'_

He then slowly crept out of bed and across the room. By the door to his apartment he had conveniently stored a bottle of holy water so he grabbed that and unscrewed the cap. Then as slowly and quietly as possible he started turning the handle, just as the door mechanism clicked open he heard a noise directly behind the door, so without another thought he flung it open and threw the entire contents of the bottle over whatever was outside.

Before he had a chance to run the creature had pounced on him, grabbing his wrists and tackling him to the floor. He was pinned under the things firm hard body without a hope of being able to fight his way free;

_'Oh god, oh god oh god…I'm going to die and I didn't even get to help Dean out and I'm going to die and…..Dean was right, I was never cut out for this'_

His eyes started to adjust to the dull light that was coming in from the room outside; he was beginning to make out the features of whatever had him pinned. That's when the mouth above him started to open…..

**Authors Note: **

**Oh can you say cliffhanger... **

**Thanks again for R&R. **


	7. Chapter 7 - Hunting hunters helpers

**I love that you all hate Mandy! I have great fun making her as nasty as possible….**

**You are all absolutely amazing with your support, thank you for the unprecedented response. Each and every one of you deserves a huge virtual hug *HUG* **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason, maybe not for this particular chapter but definitely for future chapters.**

**This story may contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (I do try not to make them but alas I am not perfect)**

**Disclaimer: I will one day sneak in and steal SPN (Joke!) but for now it belongs to Kripke. **

Chapter 7 – Hunting hunters helpers

_Recap: His eyes started to adjust to the dull light that was coming in from the room outside; he was beginning to make out the features of whatever had him pinned. That's when the mouth above him started to open….._

There were two rows of extremely sharp elongating teeth protruding from the mouth above him. The creature hissed and leant back as if he was about to go for Castiel's throat, his breath smelled like rotting flesh, making Castiel gag…..

All of a sudden there came a swoosh noise from behind and the creature was knocked off of Castiel into the row of kitchen cupboards next to him.

_'Huh?'_ Castiel thought, and then he noticed another figure standing in the doorway _'Dean?'_

Dean pounced from the doorway over to the creature before it had a chance to recover from being sideswiped. The creature was fast though and managed to push Dean backwards so that he nearly landed on top of Castiel. Dean didn't waste a second as he shifted his position and leap back towards the creature

_'My god he is completely fearless!'_ Castiel thought as he tried to shimmy away from the grappling pair.

It seemed that that creature had the upper hand after he gripped onto Dean's head and smashed it into one of the kitchen cupboards. Dean stilled for a moment his eyes drooping closed, but just as the thing exposed it teeth again looking like it was going in for the kill…Dean's right hand shot up and he slammed a syringe full of thick dark liquid into the creature's neck.

The creature looked stunned, it movements slowed and it swayed from side to side until it collapsed into a heap at Dean's feet.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, shoved the creature out of the way and came rushing over to where Castiel had propped himself up next to the side of the sofa.

"Cas, oh god Cas are you ok?" Dean cried as he dropped to his knees and started checking around Castiel's neck "It didn't bite you did it?"

"Dean...? How did you…? What is that? Is it dead?" Castiel replied gazing up into Dean's eyes.

"That…is something that I should have seen coming, I am so sorry I failed you Castiel. I hope you can forgive me" Dean replied hanging his head in shame.

Castiel gasped, he lifted his right hand to Dean chin tilting his head back up so that he could look deep into Dean's sorrowful green eyes to show his sincerity;

"Dean…you just saved my life…that thing was going to…eat me! You saved me, thank you" He gave Dean a small shy smile which Dean couldn't help but return.

"Cas I should have realised that something would come after you…as soon as you started hanging around with me and Sammy…I guess you could say we are like magnets for trouble or something"

Dean rested his hand over Castiel's which was still placed on his chin. "It's only because Dad warned me that I managed to get here in time Cas…I wouldn't have been here otherwise and you would been…." He couldn't finish that sentence; he just let his head fall resting his forehead against Castiel's as they each searched the others eyes.

"Huh…Dean?…wait your dad…he's communicating?" Castiel questioned pushing Dean back slightly.

"Well not exactly" Dean replied standing up and pulling Castiel along with him.

He looked around the room and gently pushed Castiel down onto the sofa, looking at him with a tone of 'stay put' he then went over the retrieve the duffel bag that he's abandoned just outside the door and dragged it over the comatose creature.

"First I just need to deal with this guy, and then I'll explain all that. To answer your early question, this is a Vampire…and it's not dead just poisoned by tainted blood" Dean said kicking the creature so that it flipped onto its back. "Nice job with the holy water by the way…you messed up his face pretty good!" He grinned over at Castiel then got to work hog-tying the vampire using ropes from his bag. Once he'd finished he gave the thing another quick kick in the side and taunted "Stay…" even though it was clearly still out for the count.

Dean pulled out his phone and sent a quick text message before coming over and sitting next to Castiel on the sofa.

"How ya doing Cas?" Dean enquired resting his hand on the still shocked looking man's shoulder.

"Um I think that I am OK Dean, thank you….I would like some tea, could I get you anything" Castiel enquired awkwardly but politely making a move to get up.

Dean sniggered at Castiel like this was some big Joke "Oh Cas man, don't ever change….yeah sure I'd love some tea, best make some for Sammy and Bobby too as they will be here any minute"

Castiel tilted his head confused at Dean's mirth but replied "Very well, I shall make it straight away"

* * *

20 minutes later Castiel, Dean, Sam and Bobby were sitting around the small desk is Castiel's book collection room, Dean was explaining what had happened and why there was a comatose Vampire in the corner.

"It was when I mentioned the Novak's to Dad that Missouri finally managed to break through to him. She nearly passed out with the effort but was able to make out three words; Vampires. Killed. Novaks. That's what dad said! He managed to communicate….." Dean beamed

"Vampires killed my parents?" Castiel said in a small voice from his seat beside Dean.

"Shit man, yeah I am really sorry but it looks like it wasn't an accident after all" Dean answered whilst gently stoking Castiel's, back earning him a raised eyebrow look from both Sam and Bobby.

Realising what he was doing Dean snapped his hand away, shook his head and continued with his explanation.

"Missouri thinks she managed to get one other word from Dad as well…so I thought I'd get some dead man's blood and head on over here after I dropped her off...Kill two birds with one stone, look up the word in these books and tell Cas how to fend off a vamp attack"

He sighed and looked over at Castiel before continuing "Turns out I was almost too late, when I let myself in I heard a crash from Cas's room and the…vamp was on him…"Dean and Castiel both shuddered at the thought

"So…yeah I took down the Vamp and have him ready for questioning, we need to find the nest and take them all out or they are just going to continue coming after Cas now that he is helping us…" Dean shook his head regretfully.

"Dean it is not your fault, I knew the risks when I agreed to help so please stop blaming yourself…." Castiel answered whilst staring deep into Dean's eyes again.

Bobby started feeling mightily uncomfortable witnessing the mammoth staring contest going on in front of him "Dean…Dean! What other word did Missouri get?"

Dean ripped his eyes from Castiel's looking over to Bobby, almost like he was shocked to find the old man sitting there.

"Oh right…apparently it sounded like Dibbuk or Dribbok something along those lines, sound familiar?" Dean answered

Before Bobby could respond Castiel jumped up and went over to the stacks, "I have seen that…somewhere!" he cried excitedly, Bobby followed him saying "Yeah me too, I'll give you a hand son…"

"Right Sammy, looks like we're on vamp duty….um Cas could we use your bathroom…this may get a bit messy so we'll need somewhere easy to clean up after" Dean asked

Castiel looked between Dean and Sam for a moment before shuddering and replying "Yes, if you must"

* * *

It was nearing 3am when Dean and Sam finally got the required information out of the now very dead Vampire. They cleared up the bloody mess and disposed of the body as they headed out to clear out the nest, leaving Castiel to try and get some rest and Bobby to continue his research as well as to make sure that Castiel was safe should any of the vampires decided to try and get at him again.

Castiel crawled into bed setting his alarm for 4 hours time and drifted off into a slightly restless sleep, his mind filled with thoughts of either the mouth of that creature opening above him or of Dean's bright green eyes so close in front of him and so full of unexpressed emotion.

* * *

Meanwhile Sam and Dean were kicking some vampire butt; they had arrived at the supposed address of the nest about an hour's drive from the library out in the middle of nowhere just as the sun started coming up over the horizon. They had crashed through the doors taking the resting vampires by surprised and stormed through the room slashing necks as they went. There was one moment of slight concern for Sam when Dean got slung across the room and then set upon by two irate emo vamps, but before he could go to help, Dean had one smashed against the floor with his boot pressed into her neck as he sliced the others head clean off.

When they were sure that the place was cleared out they covered all surfaces with gasoline and as they walked away back to the impala Dean flicked a match back through the door.

"Oh man that felt good!" Dean cried enthusiastically as he roared the Impala away from the burning property.

"Yeah it did Dean, it's good that we know Castiel will be safe…at least for a while….."Sam replied after he had sent a quick text to Bobby letting him know they were done.

"Yeah until another fucker goes after him because of us! Shit Sammy he didn't need any of this, if we hadn't have shown up his life would have just continued along happily and he would not have been in any danger…."

"…or he could have been in danger anyway and you wouldn't have been there to save him…." Sam replied in a frustrated tone "Dean you cannot feel guilty for being in someone's life, it will ruin any chance you have for friendship….or whatever the hell you have going on with Cas…"

Before dean could stop himself he replied "What the fuck is that supposed to mean…?"

"Oh come on Dean, the rushing off to save him, the long uncomfortable staring contests you guys have…the fact that you seem different ever since that night he summoned us to the library" Sam said before adding "It's OK you know…if you do feel something for him, I think that hunters don't get many chances at having any sort of real happiness, so should the opportunity arise then it shouldn't make a difference if they are female or male….it certainly doesn't to me….."

"Sammy are you trying to convince me of something…or are you trying to tell me something?" Dean asked whilst taking his eyes of the road to look over at his brother.

Sam huffed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat "Well I just wanted to let you know that if you do happen to have feelings for a certain blue eyed librarian, that it would be ok with me…especially as I think I may have similar feelings for…well for a librarian's assistant…who just happens to be male as well"

Dean looked up a bit shocked before groaning and saying; "Oh Sammy…we are both so screwed….No! wait!….bad choice of words!" This had both the brothers rolling up with laughter.

* * *

Sometime later after a period of silent reflection Dean finally said "So saying theoretically that I may have feelings for Cas….who's to say he would even return said feelings and if by some miracle he does how could we ever be together…we are hunters Sammy, relationships of any kind and hunters do not mix…fact!"

"Are you kidding me Dean…have you seen the way Cas looks at you, like you're his god damn hero and favourite flavour of ice cream all rolled into one! I get embarrassed just being in the same room as you guys!"

"Oh…ok" Dean said a little smile ghosting over his lips.

"As for the hunters and relationship bull-crap….hell if we want it to work and they want it to work…they we'll work something out….if you ask me it's a perfect situation; I mean this town is the closest thing we have to a home and the place that we come back to the most. So if…and yes I do realise it may be a big if… but if either of them are mad enough to take us on then I say we should just go with it!"

"Ok Sammy, but first things first…we gotta save Dad, we need to break whatever the fuck is messing with him into a million pieces….then we can see about getting some fine librarian action" Dean said whilst grinning at his little brother.

"haven't you already had enough librarian action….um Mandy?"

"I said fine action…not slutty ho action Sammy, there is a big difference!"

* * *

It was 8am by the time they got back to the library. They let themselves in using Castiel's spare key and went straight through to the back room. There they found Bobby scribbling excitably onto a notepad with a huge pile of books stacked up in front of him.

"Boys you're back! I think I may have had a bit of a breakthrough in your father's case!" The older man cried out happily, obviously running on pure caffeine at this point.

"Great Bobby what is it!" Sam responded going to stand by the desk.

"Let's wake up sleeping beauty in there first so that I only have to explain it once, Dean go get him up..." Bobby commanded as Dean was nearest the Librarians door.

Dean blushed a bright shade of red at Bobby's choice of words causing Sam to burst out laughing.

"Bitch…" Dean mumbled over his shoulder at Sam as he went to knock on Castiel's door.

"Ha ha ha Jerk!" He heard from behind him as he called out "Yo Cas…you awake man?" When he didn't get a reply he knew that he'd have to just bite the bullet and head on in.

It was dull in the apartment as the curtains were still drawn; Dean let his eyes adjust before stepping fully inside. He realized that he couldn't see Castiel anywhere and panicked for a second, that is until the bathroom door swung open and Castiel came wondering out in a cloud of steam, with just a small white towel covering his modesty. He jumped slightly upon seeing Dean, his bright blue eyes going wide with shock.

"Dean…?" He croaked voice still gruff with sleep.

_'Oh man….I'm probably going to regret this but what the hell…I'm just gonna throw all that waiting crap out the window…Just look at him standing there all flustered and cute!' _Dean thought as he stalked across the floor towards a shocked and confused looking Castiel.

Dean grabbed the back of Castiel's head and brought their mouths crashing together. Castiel first squeaked in shock then moaned in pleasure as Dean dominated his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside and exploring every area he could access.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped again and Dean took a small step _backwards 'Oh shit what if Sammy was wrong...what if Cas doesn't actually want this…?'_ Dean thought whilst looking down at his wringing hands.

Both men just stood for a moment panting for breath, Dean looking down and doubting himself, Castiel trying to figure out if this was actually real life or if he was still dreaming.

When Dean looked up and they finally made eye contact both men's fears promptly disappeared. Castiel saw the emotion and turmoil behind the stunning green so vivid that they could never just be a dream. Dean saw acceptance and then excitement flash in Castiel's eyes.

"….so um that happened…" Dean said whilst grinning inanely

"Yes Dean that certainly did happen…?" Castiel replied whilst tilting his head to the side in confusion.

**Authors Note: **

**Ohhhh Dean and Castiel sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G **

**Please let me know if you are liking this story so far, also I'd love to hear what you think may be coming up next. **

**Reviews are to me what Castiel in a towel is to Dean. **


	8. Chapter 8 - Possession of a hunter

**I hope you enjoyed the little bit of smoochyness in the last chapter…just a little taste of things to come…**

**Every single one of you who has reviewed and favourite should win an award for being the most awesome people ever! Actually you should win all the awards..all of them!**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason, maybe not for this particular chapter but definitely for future chapters. **

**This story may contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (I do try not to make them but alas I am not perfect)**

**Disclaimer: it belongs to Kripke…so there! *sticks tongue out* **

Chapter 8 – Possessing a hunter

_Recap: "….so um that happened…" Dean said whilst grinning inanely _

_"Yes that certainly did happen…?" Castiel replied whilst tilting his head to the side in confusion._

"Right …so you need to get dressed now…because…well because I need to stop looking at you in just a towel or I'm going to…..um yeah…" Dean shook his head as if trying to clear out that train of thought "…and because Bobby has made some sort of breakthrough with Dad's case that he wants to discuss with us all"

"oh…Oh! Right!" Castiel cried looking down at his towel covered body as if just remembering his state of undress; he quickly covered his groin area with both hands and started blushing from head to toe "I'll um just…" He gestures towards his wardrobe in the corner.

Dean stood there staring at the sight before him for a moment longer before he managed to finally drag his eyes away; "Right…I'll be…outside!" he cried suddenly as he turned and quickly stalked back out the door thinking _'I'll be outside trying not to think of you in that room getting dressed…oh god I'm so screwed!'_

* * *

Sam was standing by the desk next to Bobby looking through one of the books, he glanced up as Dean came racing out the door and couldn't help but burst out laughing at his flushed and embarrassed appearance "Ha ha ha did you 'get Cas up' Dean?" Sam asked using quotation fingers.

"Shut it Sammy…he's coming" Dean replied earning a raised eyebrow and snigger from Sam.

Dean realized what he had said and tried to amend it "…um I mean he's getting dressed…" to which Sammy laughed even harder "He was undressed?"

Dean got all flustered again "No!...I mean he will be out here in a minute to discuss stuff…with us…all..dressed" he finally bit out blushing right to the tip of his ears.

"What the hell is up with you two…?" Bobby said in an annoyed tone with much eye rolling and tutting.

"Good morning Bobby, Sam….Dean" Castiel said cheerily as he walked out of his apartment door now fully clothed in his usual beige slacks, shirt and tank top ensemble. As he said Dean's name his voice dropped and octave and he blushed slightly, then he looked over at the man coyly from under his lashes.

This caused Sam to giggle like a schoolgirl until Bobby glared up and him telling him to "get a grip!"

"Morning Cas, right shall we get started…." Bobby stated, all business again "In Jewish folklore there are mentions of a Dybbuk, it's said to be a malicious spirit that can send a person to the depths of insanity by inhabiting them and binding their minds away from the outside world…..so that sounds plausible right?" All three men nodded in agreement

"Now the bit that I don't get is how the possession signs weren't flashing up any warnings…but my best guess is that it may have something to do with the branded symbol on Johns neck, like its blocking the spirit or something…..obviously we have a fair way to go but as I have only scraped the surface of the knowledge amongst these shelves I think we will crack this wide open with a bit of time….." Bobby started to sag towards the end of his speech, obviously his caffeine high fading fast. Sam noticed this and went into full mother hen mode;

"That's great Bobby, finally we are getting somewhere, perhaps we can come back later after we have gotten some well needed rest….?" He finished looking over at Castiel for his acceptance

"Yes of course, you are welcome anytime…I will try to continue with the research if I have any spare time today but it is usually quite busy on a Saturday…which reminds me I should really go and open up" Castiel cried rushing out to the main library.

Once he had let Mandy, Chuck and Gabriel in he told them to hold the fort for a little while and rushed back to the Winchesters and Bobby.

* * *

Bobby and Sam were just about to leave as he walked back through the door;

"I'm gonna catch a lift with Bobby" Sam announced before whispering "Old man's so tired I need to make sure he doesn't fall asleep behind the wheel!"

"I heard that…..!" Bobby growled as he stomped off, so Sam gave a sheepish look and ran out after him.

Sam almost ran straight into Gabriel who was wondering around with a small flowery watering can.

"Morning Gabe" Sam said shyly, smiling down at the smaller man.

"Well a good morning too you as well…" Gabriel replied sounding a bit confused and nervous.

"We were borrowing books for more research…" Sam explained why he was in the library at this time.

"Oh I see, well it is nice to see you at any time of the day….perhaps we could try an evening type meeting soon..?" Gabriel replied, feeling brave after their last meeting.

They heard a snort coming from behind the desk "Ha ha, oh Gabe…you fucktard! Give it up man…can you say 'Out of your league'!" Mandy called over in her nasally shrill voice.

Gabriel looked momentarily mortified, but Sam changed that by saying loudly "Gabe I would love to meet with you one evening, how about tonight…if you are free?"

"Well hmmm let me think, perhaps I can move an appointment here and there and…..Yes yes I believe this evening would be good for me…" Gabriel replied grinning from ear to ear "Here is my number…." He said as he wrote it on the notebook Sam was holding "Call me later to arrange…"

Sam grinned back, then he glared over his shoulder at Mandy before leaning down to give Gabriel one quick chaste kiss on the cheek "Later then…." He turned and ran out the door to catch up with Bobby.

He ran straight past Mandy who was gawping at the little display not even giving her a sideways glance.

Mandy huffed in annoyance and strutted up to Gabriel…

"Didn't realize the big dorky brother was a fucking fag! Glad I went for the hot straight one!" She bit out acidly

Gabriel for once didn't bite; he just grinned and winked at her before mincing off in the other direction.

Mandy did not like this and huffed again then she went over to the customer desk and started slamming things down to make herself feel better.

_'ah man I really wanted to give that Sam a go, if he is anything like his brother it could have a fun night, hell I wanted to see if I could get them both to do me at the same time…oh yeah that would be fucking hot! At least I can still fuck Dean whenever I want' _She consoled herself.

Little did she know that at that very moment the man in question was in the room behind her trying desperately not to sweep her boss off of his sensibly shoed feet.

* * *

As soon as Bobby and Sam left Dean got up and started pacing in front of Castiel nervously.

A thought suddenly occurred to Castiel.

"Dean! I didn't ask…because you did a very good job of distracting me earlier…but how did the Vampire hunt go? Am I now safe from harm?"

"Yes Cas, we ganked 'em all for you, you are safe for now….but this may happen again, if you associate with me…and with Sammy and Bobby then you will become a target…and I don't like that thought" Dean replied stopping his pacing for a moment to stare over at Castiel.

Castiel looked up at Dean from under his long black lashes, blue eyes darkening slightly as they locked with Deans "Dean…because of the books in my possession I now know that I would have been a target eventually…at least now I have you around…for my protection"

"Yes Cas, I will be here to protect you, or if I have to leave for a while I will have someone else look out for you. I don't know when or how but it seems like you have become somewhat important to me and it's not just for that big brain and collection of books…." Dean admitted feeling himself blush as he uttered the words.

"Well that is quite a coincidence as I must admit that you have become quite important to me as well Dean" Castiel replied whilst getting up and closing the gap between them.

His eyes left Dean's for just a moment so that they could track down to his full pouty lips instead, he followed the path of Deans tongue as it poked out and swept across the lower lip, leaving it glossy and tempting. When they flashed back up to Dean's, their usual bright blue had darkened to a midnight shade, Castiel couldn't take it anymore so he closed the gape between them fully and their lips made the connection that they both ached for.

Dean melted, he felt like he had literally turned into a pool of liquid and was actually surprised to find that he was still very much a solid form. It had never felt like this with any of the women he had kissed before, that was always rushed and more like a means to an end rather than a show of affection. Castiel lips were soft and warm, his face smooth and silky from his recent shave and the minty fresh breath that flowed from his mouth made Dean's head swell with need to get inside and explore.

He ran his tongue along Castiel bottom lip and looked into his eyes silently asking for entry, which Castiel was only to happy to oblige.

Dean groaned out a wanton "Cassss" into Castiel's mouth, he felt like every single nerve ending in his body was suddenly connected to his tongue as it explore Castiel's mouth.

Castiel shifted slightly so that he could reach up and run his hands through Deans soft sandy hair, he started to match Deans strokes into his mouth with his own delicate strokes of his tongue, this caused Dean to moan again and shift so that his hips were flush tight up against Castiel's.

Castiel felt the hardness of Dean pressed up against him and although it felt amazing it also made him very nervous all of a sudden. Dean sensed Castiel's change in mood and brought the kiss to a delicate end, finishing by placing a few small butterfly kisses lightly against Castiel's mouth. He then took a small step backwards although he kept his arms around Castiel's waist.

He looked questioningly into Castiel's eyes, asking silently why the change of mood.

"Dean I feel that I need to inform you of something before we progress with whatever is happening between us….you see…I am not what you could say experienced in…well in anything…." He huffed frustrated and trying to find the right way to say what he was trying desperately to tell Dean.

"Cas, its ok…I don't care if you are not that experienced, I have never been with a man so this is all knew to me, but that doesn't matter, its you that I want to progress things with, I don't care about experience, honestly…I mean its not like you are a virgin or anything right…?"

Castiel blushed and looked down at his feet.

Dean's mouth dropped open in shock, he reached out for Castiel chin and tilted his head back up "Cas….are you saying that you have never actually been with anyone, male or female?" He asked as gently as he could through the shock.

"Well I have been very busy running the library since I was 18 and well I haven't found anyone that I actually wanted…" He looked at Dean all flustered before adding "Until now…."

"Oh Fuck Cas…..you are….you're too good for me, why would you even want me…just look at us!" Dean gestured to Castiel all clean, crisp and virginal, then to himself covered in dirt, motor oil, blood and various other unidentifiable fluids from his vampire hunt.

"Dean Winchester! Never ever put yourself down to me again" Castiel snapped causing Dean to jump a little "You are one of the most amazing men I have ever met, you save people, you care for people, care more for others than yourself and you have the biggest most beautiful eyes I have ever seen…so just….shut up!"

Dean couldn't help but grin at this which caused Castiel to grin as well. They stood there grinning stupidly at each other until they were interpreted by a manic banging on the main library door.

"Oh dear, I do believe I am required in the library" Castiel said sad to have to end this moment with Dean.

"That's ok man, I need to head home, clean up and sleep for like the first time in 36 hours" Dean replied he then let go of Castiel and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you later though…."

"Yes bye Dean, sweet dreams" Castiel said.

He took a moment to compose himself before heading into the library for what was bound to be another long hard day.

* * *

At 5:30pm Castiel had just finished locking the day's takings away in the safe in his apartment when he heard a familiar voice coming from the library "Dean" he whispered to himself and ran happily through the main doors.

Unfortunately what he saw caused the smile to slide quickly fall from his face, Dean was propped up on the customer counter flirting with an obviously gagging for it Mandy. Something Dean said caused Mandy to giggly manically and shove her big fake boobs even further into Dean's face.

'_Please don't look at them, please don't look at_ them' Castiel prayed in his head, but his prayers went unanswered as those bright green eyes slid away from Mandy's face down to the ample bosom below.

Castiel actually growled, a low menacing tone vibrating through his chest.

Dean as if sensing someone watching him chose that moment to look up. His eyes met Castiel's and he looked shocked to see the black fury that had replaced the usually serene blue. Dean looked from Mandy to Castiel, finally twigging the cause for Castiel's murderous expression _'Oh shit! Totally caught in the act….'_

He glanced back up at Castiel and shrugged apologetically, he then started to walk cautiously towards the fuming man leaving Mandy gibbering on. What he didn't expect was Castiel's next move, he stalked towards Dean and when he reached him, he grabbed at his collar, shoved him into the nearest stack and proceeded to attack his mouth in a show of shear ownership and dominance.

Dean couldn't even react first of all and just as he started to register what was going on Castiel broke abruptly away his breathing labored and his eyes black for a whole different reason now. Castiel looked over at Mandy giving her a 'He's mine!' glare, he then turned and stalked back through the library doors.

Dean shook his head and chuckled at the possessive little librarian '_OK that was like proper hot!_' he thought following after him into the room behind.

Mandy, for the second time that day was left standing shocked as one of the Winchesters was claimed by one of her nerdy co-workers. _'For fuck sack…I need to find myself a real man!'_ She thought whilst gathering up her stuff and stomping out of the door.

Dean walked carefully over to where Castiel was standing reading through a book, anger still radiating off of him. He lifted one arm up gently resting it on Castiel shoulder before saying;

"Cas, look man…I know you are probably pretty annoyed with me right now, but please be assured that Mandy is nothing to me"

Castiel remained statue like so Dean decided to explain fully, hopefully make him understand; "What I do…my job…it takes up a lot of time and to a lot of places…I see a hell of a lot of fucked up things, I have had to do a hell of a lot of fucked up things to get the job done…sometimes I need an outlet for all that pain and death and blood, that usually comes in the form of either drinking myself into oblivion, some nameless faceless women that I can sink myself into and forget my troubles for an hour….or a combination of them both"

Castiel's shoulders drop and he turns slightly towards Dean, his expression is still stony though so Dean tries some more; "Until about three days ago that was my life….until I met you. I don't want that now Cas….I don't know why or how or what…but I want you and not just too occasionally ease the pain"

Castiel turns around to fully face Dean; "But then why look at her like that? I know you two spent some quality time together….perhaps you would be better off going back to her rather than an inexperienced virgin like me…I…don't know if I can be what you…need…"

"Cas you idiot! Don't you get it man; I want you…all of you, not just for a release! Yes I looked at her but it was just force of habit man, for fuck sake up until three days ago I was fully fucking heterosexual, I would quite happily stare at a rack that was bouncing around in front of me…and it's a bit difficult to break that habit, but please be assured that I do not want her or anyone else…all I want is you" Dean said so earnestly that Castiel couldn't help but believe it.

Realizing that he may have overreacted slightly Castiel tried to break the mood.

"Well that's good, I really didn't want to have to get into a cat fight with her, she looks like a hair puller!" Castiel said smirking at Dean, causing them both to chuckle.

That's how Bobby found them when he stalked into the library a few moments later.

"What's up with you two chuckleheads? Come on we have a full evening of research ahead of us seeing as your brother has gone off out gallivanting!"

"Yes Sir!" They both replied at the same time like insolent children which caused more chuckling from them both and earnt them an "Idjits" from the grumpy man already tucked away behind a big book in the corner.

**Authors Note: **

**I know, I know….not much happening in this chapter, think of it as the calm before the storm. **

**What do you think the storm could be, I'd love to hear from you. **


	9. Chapter 9 - Librarian Action

**Ok the warnings below are starting to mean something from now on, please reacquaint yourselves before continuing into a full on Destiel lust-fest. I think the title kinda gives it away. **

**Embrace this chapter as badness is just around the corner….**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason, maybe not for this particular chapter but definitely for future chapters. **

**This story may contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (I do try not to make them but alas I am not perfect)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, accept a 3ftx3ft portrait of Jensen Ackles made entirely out of skittles, thanks to GISHWHES. **

Chapter 9 – Librarian Action

Sam had arranged to meet Gabriel at a local Diner at 7:30pm, as he was walking towards the Diner he felt a nervous and excited tension coursing through him. This was his first actual date with a man, sure he had drunkenly kissed a couple, not that Dean knew about that, but he had only been with women before. He didn't know what it was about this camp little man that attracted him so much, yes he was good looking and funny, but it was more than that. Sam just felt at ease whenever he was near him; he felt a serene sense that things could actually be ok when Gabriel was around.

Sam entered the restaurant just after 7:20pm and was surprised to see Gabriel already sitting in a booth. He sauntered over and whispered in his ear "Guess we both couldn't wait hey?" before slipping into the booth opposite.

Gabriel smiled nervously over at him and replied "Yes I just love the food here, especially the desert!" Causing Sam to roll his eyes and chuckle.

"Oh so you have a sweet tooth then?" Sam enquired innocently

"Like you would not believe!" Gabriel answered.

They continued with the banter back and forth for a while just getting to know each other. Food was ordered, Sam having a chicken salad whilst Gabriel went for the pasta dish.

They were halfway through their meal, chatting occasionally and both feeling very at ease with each other until Gabriel enquired what Sam did for a living. Sam had to make up some story about how he and his brother were helping out at Singer Salvage for a while because of their Dad being in hospital nearby. Technically it wasn't entirely a lie but it made Sam realise that he wanted something more than he could ever have with Gabriel. He could not tell him what he actually did as a job and he couldn't have any sort of relationship as that would involve far too many lies.

Sam thought that for Gabriel's sake he would continue with the date that evening but then break all ties between them; let Gabriel go off and find someone who could be entirely honest with him. He realised now that he should never have arranged this date, things were different between Dean and Castiel because Castiel was technically a hunter's helper. No Sam could not thrust Gabriel into his terrifying excuse for a life.

* * *

Castiel had finally admitted defeat and headed top bed at about 1am, Dean, Sam and Bobby stayed at the library continuing to studying as they had found some very insightful passages on the spirit Dybbuk and something called a Dybbuk box which the spirit could hide itself in, to then be delivered to an unsuspecting victim, whomever opened the box would be susceptible to possession.

Sam had arrived back from his date at around 11pm, he had looked pretty gutted but no one asked for details and Sam was not in a hurry to offer them, especially as he didn't think Bobby was actually aware of whom he had been out with.

* * *

Bobby, Dean and Sam decided to call it a night at around 4am, Sam yet again grabbed a lift with Bobby because Dean suddenly needed to pee just as they were leaving. Dean snuck into Castiel apartment to use the bathroom, but also just to check that everything was as it should be before he left for the night.

After he finished using the facilities he snuck back across Castiel living room, suddenly he stopped dead, he heard his name being called from Castiel's bedroom "Dean" It sounded like Castiel was hurt or something, so without thinking he ran across the room and threw open the door, calling out "Cas are you OK?" whilst looking around the room for any sign of danger.

Castiel sat up in the bed, completely shocked and then completely embarrassed. He tried to shift to hide his very obvious erection that was tenting the thin sheet covering his lower half.

"Oh…I thought I heard you calling out my name…?" Dean said confused, until he became aware of Castiel's attempts to hide his arousal.

"Oh…!" Dean said, now realising exactly what had been happening, then he almost whispered "What were you dreaming about Cas?…me?"

Castiel groaned absolutely mortified and hid his face in his hands.

Dean didn't hesitate; he quickly made his way over to the bed and perched on the side next to Castiel's warm body. He leant over and pulled Castiel's hands away form his face… "Never ever be ashamed of wanting me Cas…because I want you too…hell if I'd had more than about three hours sleep in the last three days I'm pretty sure my dreams would have been filled with images and thoughts of you too…."

Castiel didn't answer he just peered out through his fingers up at Dean sceptically.

Dean looked down again and saw that despite his mortification Castiel was still rock solid beneath the covers. Most likely because of Dean's inspection it twitched and Castiel groaned again.

"Cas…." Dean said in a voice so low and full of lust that it sounded almost alien even to him, "Cas…can I…as I caused this….can I help you out…can I touch you?" He then looked back up into Castiel's eyes.

Castiel gasped, his eyes wide with shock and longing, he took a moment to deliberate what Dean was suggesting and then nodded his head once, so small that Dean almost missed it.

Dean shifted his position on the bed slightly to give him easier access before enquiring; "Have you ever been touched by someone else Cas?"

Castiel shook his head and looked ashamed.

Dean just lent forward and captured Castiel lips between his own. As he distracted the nervous man below him with his mouth he gently lifted the sheet and pushed his hand under until he made contact with Castiel's plain cotton sleep pants. Castiel jumped slightly at the unexpected touch but continued exploring Dean's mouth.

Dean didn't want to waste time leading into this slowly, he knew that Castiel would likely not last long and wanted to make the most of it, so without warning he slid his hand into Castiel's loose pants and gripped onto his hard throbbing erection.

"Dean!" Castiel cried into Dean's mouth whilst bucking his hips up from the bed.

"Yeah Cas…you like that?" Dean said in a low growl.

"Oh god…Dean!" Castiel cried again as Dean started slowly pumping him up and down building up a rhythm. Dean moved his hand so that his thump rubbed up against the little sensitive spot just under the head on each pump. Castiel started bucking his lower body up to meet each pump, he laid back on the bed his eyes closed and his mouth slack. Dean had never seen anything so fucking erotic in all his life.

As Castiel's breathing changed to little strangled gasps Dean knew that he was almost there so he started to nip and suck around his neck, moving up to his ear he bit the lobe once before whispering "That's is Cas, let go….cum for me Cas!"

Castiel bucked his hips one last time, he then stilled for a moment before exploding over the edge with a great shuddering cry of "Dean, fuck Dean ahhhhh!" He was spilling his seed all over himself and Dean's hand, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through his entire body until he thought he would actually pass out from the overwhelming sensation.

When Castiel finally came down from his high he realised that Dean was staring at him, his eyes full of wonder. "Cas….that was one of the hottest things I have ever witnessed!" Dean sighed as he slipped his damp hand out from under the covers.

Castiel looked horrified that Dean had his spunk all over his hand and was about to jump up to get a cloth, that is until Dean lifted his hand to his mouth and licked tentatively at the shiny residue covering it. Castiel sat staring wide eyed with shock. "Mmmmm Cas, you taste good….I cannot wait to get you off in my mouth" Dean said in a husky voice whilst staring at Castiel through half lidded eyes. Castiel had no idea what to say to that, he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before Dean continued "But that will have to wait for another time…I am like dead on my feet right now so really need to go get some sleep"

"Dean…will you…if you want to…I would like it if you stayed here with me tonight…to rest?" Castiel asked in a small unsure voice.

Dean looked over at him as if trying to judge if he meant it or not, he must have seen something positive in Castiel's eyes as he nodded once and got up from the bed. "OK Cas I'd like that, wait there a second…" He then disappeared out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with a towel and his jackets.

He placed his jacket on the floor on the opposite side of the bed to where Castiel was laying, Castiel realised that the jacket most likely enclosed some sort of weapon and his cell phone so no wonder he wanted it near. Dean then sat on the side of the bed and undid his shoes, next to go were his jeans and then his shirt leaving him in just boxers and a plain t-shirt. Castiel watched wide eyed every single movement as Dean stripped away his clothing, without the bulky Jeans and Jacket he could see that Dean was very muscular, but looked softer and more vulnerable.

Castiel was slightly startled again when Dean grabbed the towel that he'd brought in and pulled back the covers, he looked up to Dean questioningly. "You don't want to be falling asleep…all sticky, can I um…clean you up?" Castiel blushed again but nodded his acceptance. So Dean gently tugged down Castiel's sleep pants, pulling them off fully as they were in no state to be slept in. He then gently cleared Castiel up, with feather like touches until he was mostly cleaned.

Dean then placed the towel on the floor and laid down next to Castiel, he grabbed the covers and pulled them up over both of them. Castiel laid statue still not knowing what was expected of him now. "Cas…too far away, come here man" Dean commanded, so Castiel rolled over and wrapped himself around Dean's warm hard body, they both drifted off into blissful sleep soon after.

* * *

Dean woke up some hours later to the feeling of being watched. He cracked one eye slightly open to find a pair of the biggest bluest eyes he had ever seen staring down at him. "Cas you do know that's kinda unnerving right…? He croaked out, Castiel just chuckled happily and continued to stare. Dean shifted to face him and opened his eyes again. He couldn't help but laugh at Castiel's goofy expression. "ha ha, what man…?"

Castiel sighed happily before answering "You are here Dean, it wasn't a dream and last night actually happened, I'm just happy…you make me happy"

Dean laughed again and said only slightly teasing "God Cas if you are this happy after receiving a middle of the night hand job, just imagine how ecstatic you'll be after I have my wicked way with you…" the last part was uttered with a dirty grin and much wiggling of the eyebrows. Castiel rolled his eyes and playfully punched Dean on the arm. Dean pretended that he was seriously hurt, rolling from side to side and holding onto his arm whilst crying out in pain. Castiel tried to stop his pathetic display by holding his shoulders still but he couldn't hold him down so he pounced on top pinning him to the bed. Both men stopped suddenly, the laughter falling from their faces. What Castiel hadn't realised was that Dean was full erect, as was usual for him first thing in the morning.

Dean shifted slightly to try and relieve some of the uncomfortable pressure that Castiel was causing; this just drew more attention to his predicament.

Dean wasn't sure how Castiel would react, what he definitely didn't expect was for Castiel's eyes to turn almost black and for him to growl out "My turn to help you out…" He then slipped off too one side of Dean carefully pealed back the covers. "Off!" he commanded pointing at Dean's boxers. "Alight bossy!" Dean laughed but followed instructions and quickly removed his boxers.

Castiel eyed Dean's very hard erection hungrily; he then tentatively reached out and picked it up from where it was resting against Dean's stomach. Dean groaned out from the feeling of Castiel's soft cautious hand and he couldn't help but buck his hips forwards as Castiel started to gently move his hand up and down.

"Eugh…Cas harder…I need harder please" Dean growled

Castiel nodded once and gripped his hand tighter around Dean; he then started to pump his hand harder and faster.

Dean tried to pull Castiel down for a kiss but got batted away; Castiel's was almost spell bound watching the reaction he was having on Dean.

Dean wasn't sure if it was the feeling of being so exposed and under scrutiny or the fact that it was Castiel but in an embarrassingly short amount of time he was bucking his hips back and forth matching Castiel's hand stroke for stroke until he suddenly came completely undone. He let forth a string of profanity and finally sighed "Cassssss" before collapsing back into the pillow as Castiel continued to milk the cum out of him.

When Dean finally opened his eyes again it was to find Castiel looking down at him with such a proud expression on his face that Dean couldn't help but pull him down into a deep loving kiss. "Fuck Cas that was amazing man" He said between kisses.

"Yes Dean I completely agree" Castiel sighed happily again as he snuggled back up against Dean, so glad that today was Sunday so that meant the library was closed. It meant he had all day to do as he wished…with Dean.

**Authors Note: **

**Poor Sammy, no love for Sammy *sob* **

**Well at least Dean and Cas got a little bit of action…more to follow. **

**Maybe if you review it may make me progress Dean and Castiel's relationship quicker…maybe, you'll never know until you try….**


	10. Chapter 10 - Little Librarian that knew

**All of you that review…you guys are awesomeness incarnate! **

**I'm sorry….just…I'm sorry for what is about to happen. **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason!**

**This story may contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (Feel free to point out any glaring errors though)**

**Disclaimer: Yep you guessed it, Kripke owns all (except my soul, Crowley owns that now, after I exchanged it for VanCon13 tickets) **

Chapter 10 – The little librarian that knew too much, too late.

Mandy was sitting up at the bar in one of the local dives in town complaining drunkenly and loudly to whomever would listen about how all the hot cute guys in the world always turned out to be bum-fucking each other.

Seemingly out of nowhere a very tall, built man clad almost entirely in leather whispered in her ear.

"Not all hot guys sweetheart…" He crooned

Mandy tiled her head towards him and blinked a couple of times as if trying to clear her drink muddled mind, then in her sexiest voice she uttered "Care to prove that big boy…"

"Yes, shall we…" the guy replied whilst slipping his arm through hers and steering her away from the bar.

As they walked out the guy enquired "Hey didn't I see you leave here with one of those Winchesters the other night?"

Mandy growled unhappily before she bit out "Eugh do not mention him, he is one of the bum-fuckers! And with my boss of all people…who knew the little library owner recluse would have it in him….!"

"Oh you work at the Library?" The man tried to not look extremely excited by that news.

"Yeah, my boss is a douche but the money's ok…." She replied completely oblivious to her companion's reaction. "Hey where are we going….?" She questioned as the man started to drag her towards the alley at the back of the bar.

"Oh you'll see…." The man replied with a smile, a smile that revealed far too many teeth for it to be a normal human mouth.

* * *

Dean and Castiel had fallen back to sleep wrapped around each other, Dean woke to the feeling of Castiel trying to pry himself off of Deans now very sticky stomach.

"You are all sticky….would you like to take a shower?" Castiel asked innocently.

"Only if you join me Cas…" Dean croaked out in a sleep filled voice, peering down at Castiel through heavy eyelids.

Castiel looked shocked and then very excited by that thought.

"I believe I would like that very much Dean" Castiel replied grinning widely up at Dean.

Dean stretched out as best he could with the librarian laying half on top of him.

"Come on then Cas…lets make the most of the time we have before Sammy and Bobby return…." Dean said sliding out of the bed and pulling Castiel along with him.

When they reached the bathroom Castiel looked a bit shy again so Dean took charge, he grabbed the back of Castiel's neck and wrenched him forward for a dominating kiss. They fumbled backwards until they were both standing in the shower cubicle. Dean shuddered for a seconding thinking about what he had been doing the last time he was in here but managed to put that image of blood and guts to the back of his mind. Castiel reached behind himself and fiddled with the controls until they were both being sprayed by a warm cascade of water.

Dean thought that a wet Castiel may be just about the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he couldn't quite bring himself to say it out loud though so he just showed his appreciation by pouncing on the man in question capturing his mouth within his own and his erection in his warm slightly battle worn hand. Castiel, not expecting the touch cried out and thrust forward, then reached forward to mimic Dean's movements. The men kissed, nipped and licked at each others mouths whilst slowly rubbing each other to completion. Moans became pants and groans became cries until first Castiel and then Dean cried out whilst pulsating streams of cum over each other.

"Oh God Dean…I never knew it could be like this…I am almost overwhelmed by the feelings running through me right now.." Castiel muttered into Dean's neck

"Cas, believe me I completely agree…this is all new to me as well…and just think this is just the beginning, think of what else is to come…" Dean whispered back whilst kissing the top of Castiel head.

Before they had a chance to discover each other any further they heard a pounding on the door to Castiel's apartment "Oh man…it looks like our time may be up for today Cas" Dean sighed feeling completely annoyed by that thought, he just wanted to stay with Castiel and get to know him in every way possible.

They quickly soaped and rinsed each other, then jumped out and dried off. Castiel went and found a plain white t-shirt for Dean to borrow before dressing himself in his standard beige slacks and shirt.

Whilst Dean finished getting dressed Castiel made them both a cup of Coffee and popped his head out the door to greet Sam and Bobby. Sam said hello with much eyebrow waggling and filthy grins, Bobby just grunted in Castiel's general direction, his face hidden behind one of the books.

* * *

When Dean and Castiel finally joined the others it was all straight down to business, they were concentrating on the location of any reports regarding the Dybbuk boxes, tying them together with any sudden unexplained mental issues.

They found a couple that were only an hour or so away so Sam was going to go check out one of them and Dean was going to check out the other. Bobby had to go and pick Missouri up to take her for another session with John at the hospital and Castiel was going to search through the final Journals for any other mentions.

Sam and Bobby left first, Sam had to go and pick up one of the spare trucks from the salvage yard so that he could get to his assignment.

As soon as they left, Dean stalked over to Castiel who was leaning up against the table, he gripped Castiel's shirt and tugged the smaller man towards him. Castiel smashed full bodied against Dean and dropped the book he was trying to read through. "Dean what are you….?" But he was silenced by Dean claiming his mouth; there was no gentle asking permission this time it was just full on need and desire talking. Castiel shuddered against Dean feeling a sudden need coursing though his entire body, he pushed his hips forward and tried to grind the area where he so desperately needed friction against Dean, but Dean chose that moment to break contact and step away;

"Just a little taste of what's to come Cas, when I get back from this little trip I am going to get on my hands and knees in front of you and suck you so hard you'll almost pass out with pleasure, I'm gonna get you off, milk you dry and then do it over and over again" Dean insisted in a deep throaty voice.

Castiel just stood still completely shocked, mouth open and eyes wide. Dean walked past him, patting him on the butt and whispering in his ear "So….until later…" Then he was gone.

Castiel sighed in frustration, but could help chuckling a little and rolling his eyes _'My boyfriend…such a tease…and I love it!' _He then went back to work reading through the journals_._

* * *

Half an hour later Castiel realised that there was a much more important place that they needed to check out, he had found a reference to Dybbuk boxes, something about their origination in one of the final journals that he was searching through, next to it was an address that was close to where Dean was heading. He quickly called Dean and gave him that address to check out instead.

After Castiel had finished his conversation with Dean he continued reading through that particular journal. Following the mention of the Dybbuk box and the address, there were pages and pages of information about the Jewish Spirit, like the hunter that had written it had become obsessed with the creature. Castiel read it all excitedly hoping that it would give him some clue as to how to help John.

* * *

It was about 20 minutes later when Castiel spotted something in the journal that made him go cold with horror, it read;

'and it seems that the spirit has progressed from carrying out its own possessions, it has started to gather an army of devoted demons that it has begun training in the art of carrying out their own possessions, to suck power from the host. The Dybbuk is tricking the Demons though, as it gets them to use the Dybbuk boxes to gain entry, this means that the Demons are hidden from usual possession tests, but it also means that any power they expel from their host is filtered back to the Dybbuk itself, making the creature stronger and stronger. The demons are trapped inside the host and when the host finally fades away the demon is taken along with it. The only way to remove the possessing Demon is putting it back in the Dybbuk box using the following ritual'

There were then pages of Latin which Castiel assumed was the ritual.

Castiel realised that this meant that he had just sent Dean to the origin of the boxes, which most likely meant he was going to walk into the clutches of the very powerful spirit itself; because there was a huge likelihood that the spirit was not in fact possessing John as they had first thought.

_'Shit I have to warn Dean!'_ Castiel thought fumbling for his phone and praying he wasn't too late.

It went straight to voicemail, so he left a message and tried again, then again, the again. He had to stop himself from hurling his phone across the room in frustration. He tried Sam's phone but that was engaged so he left a brief message just stating that he had found a way to save John but Dean may be in danger so please call…

'_Oh god, I hope Dean is ok…what shall I do….? What can I do…?'_ He paced back and forth before trying Dean one last time…..answer phone.

_'Right that is it, I only have one option, I must go and see if Dean is ok…I'll take the journal, it may help if Dean is in danger…he saved me so I need to do this for him'_ Castiel then grabbed some salt, holy water, a knife and the journal then ran out to his car hoping that the little Pinto wouldn't let him down right when he needed it to work more than ever before.

Luckily it spluttered into action and he set off in the hopes to save his man.

* * *

Dean arrived at the address Castiel had excitedly rambled off; it looked one big house surrounded by a selection of rundown warehouses. He was glad he'd thought to stop and change into his suit at the restroom on the way, now he could just strut straight up to the house and ask a few questions with one flash of his (fake) FBI badge.

He rang the bell a couple of times before the door was eventually answered, he was surprised by the young, classy looking women who answered but tried not to show it. He introduced himself and made up some story about a disappearance nearby, he then asked if he could come in and ask a few questions. The women's face briefly showed a smug excited smirk but as quickly as it flashed over she replaced it with a calm composed expression.

_'Hmmm I'll have to watch this one; I think there is more here than meets the eye…'_ Dean thought as he followed the women inside.

The interior of the house was pretty rundown and seemed to be lacking much in the way of furniture, plus there was a strange smell that Dean couldn't quite name yet.

The women showed him into the main room and asked him to sit in one of the hard backed wooden chairs, telling him that she would just go and get her partner then they would answer all his questions.

Dean didn't like this one bit, the women seemed to have an almost nervous energy about her, like something big and exciting was about to happen. He was just about to get up and leave when he was suddenly grabbed from behind by not one but two sets of hands, the hand were strong, stronger that your average human. That's when he caught a glimpse of one of their eyes, black and evil. _'Yep definitely not human'_ he thought struggling without any effect against the demons grip.

He felt his pockets being checked and his phone was dragged out along with all of his hidden weapons. A voice in front of him caught his attention.

"So a hunter….isn't this convenient….we usually have to seek you out but you have just wondered right into the wasps nest haven't you little one" The voice was deep and powerful, it belonged to a man taller and with more presence than Dean had ever witnessed before, he seemed to take up the entire space before Dean and yet he only covered a small section of it.

"I won't bother with details but suffice to say, you are in huge trouble little one" the man or creature explained as he came towards Dean, not walking, it looked more like floating but Dean couldn't be sure as his feet were covered by long heavy robes.

Everything about this creature screamed ancient and powerful, that is when Dean realised that the creature spoke the truth, he was in deep shit and with no obvious way to get out of it.

"I am just going to have a quick look around inside, see what exactly we are working with" the creature said as it extended its long bony white fingers up to Dean's forehead. The second the creature touched Dean his world went black, his last thought was of the terrifying elongated, elderly face that had been right in front of him.

* * *

Dean woke up after an undetermined amount of time later to find that he was now very securely strapped to the chair. He shifted his head from side to side to try and clear it. A noise to his left drew his attention, he glanced over and tried to cry out in horror only to realise that he had been gagged.

Tied up and barely conscious in a chair next to him was Castiel _'No no no please don't let this be real! Please not Castiel…'_ He thought struggling at his bonds. Castiel tried to gesture at him with his eyes but Dean could not understand what he was trying to say. That is until he realised that the old powerful spirit was back in the room with them carrying a box of some sort. Castiel started to groan and shake his head from side to side like he knew what was coming, Dean was just confused.

Dean's only thought was that he needed to fight; he had to get free to save Castiel. It was most likely his fault that Castiel was here so he had to do something.

He was so busy trying to think of a way to get them both out of there that he didn't even notice that the creature had started some kind of ritual; it was chanting and slowly lifting the lid of the wooden box that it was holding.

Dean caught on just a second too late, he realised that this was a possession ritual, this was most likely a Dybbuk box and the creature was most likely Dybbuk.

A thin purplish smoke swirled up out of the box and had surrounded Dean within seconds, he thrashed from side to side trying to get away but it was no good. His last conscious thought before he was overtaken by the demon was that he had let Castiel down.

**Authors Note: **

**I know, I know, I am evil. **

**What will happen to Dean and what will they do with Castiel. **

**How will Bobby and Sam find them? **

**And what the hell happened to Mandy. **

**Reviews will help to reveal all…..**


	11. Chapter 11 - Lost, broken and burned

**Wow…it's going to be OK I promise, maybe not in this chapter…but eventually…I hope. **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason!**

**This story may contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (Feel free to point out any glaring errors though)**

**Disclaimer: Mr Eric Kripke owns team free will! **

Chapter 11 – Lost, broken and burned.

_Recap: His last conscious thought before he was overtaken by the demon was that he had let Castiel down._

Bobby Singer was getting frustrated and it wasn't even him trying to communicate with John, it was the middle aged heavy set black women in front of him. She had been staring deep into John's eyes or maybe it was into his soul for at least 30 minutes now as Bobby told little stories and gave snippets of information to try and cause a reaction in him. Nothing, Missouri was coming up completely empty handed, it was like John had just let the building completely.

Bobby sighed in frustration again and was about to suggest that they take a break, go and get some coffee, when John started thrashing from side to side, his eyes open wide in terror seemingly staring at something horrendous in the corridor opposite.

"What the f…?" Bobby muttered as he turned to investigate the cause of John's distress. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing…. "Dean?" He called out at the figure strapped to a gurney being pushed past the door. "Dean…?" He called out again as he got up and rushed out to find out what the hell was going on.

"Stop…wait, I'm family…what the hell has happened to him?" He demanded of the young punk orderly pushing a completely out for the count Dean along.

"I don't know sir he has just been brought in, I am taking him to an assessment ward now ifyou would like to follow?" The orderly replied, receiving only an affirmative grunt from the intimidating man questioning him.

* * *

Half an hour later Bobby returned to a very concerned Missouri, they had sedated John as he was obviously in completed distress but had no way of communicating it apart from thrashing around. They were worried that he may hurt himself.

Bobby made his way silently to John's side and patted his friend on the arm. He then looked up at Missouri with heartbroken eyes. "They have gotten Dean as well, they have possessed that boy just like his father….he was found dumped outside the hospital like a piece of trash. He was unconscious, but came too as they were examining him….he is…there was nothing there…he is completely unable to communicate" A single tear worked its way loose from the surly old man's eyes and slid the full length of his face before dripping onto the arm of his friend.

"Oh Bobby no…" Missouri cried "What about Sammy, is he ok, does he know"

"I have left a message for him to call…." Just then Bobby's phone started to vibrate.

"Sam?" He answered; there was a stream of panicked shouts coming through the other end of the phone.

"Castiel what…? Where is he then…?" Bobby exclaimed. He listened for another moment, and then interrupted the worried man on the other end.

"Listen Sammy, Dean is here….he was found outside…I'm sorry boy but they have gotten into your brother…he is in the same state as your father now…"

"Yes, keep trying Castiel's number and get here as soon as you can…." Bobby added then hung up the phone.

"That poor boy, I don't know how he will cope without his father and now brother" He sighed shaking his head. "It also appears that Castiel has gone missing, I'm just going to go check for any new admissions, see if he has turned up here as well…" Bobby explained as he dragged himself out of the chair and went off in search of information.

* * *

Sam arrived at the hospital in record time, breaking every speed limit and running every light to get there. _'Please let this be a mistake, please let Dean be OK…I need my brother, I cannot do this without him… and what the hell has happened to Castiel?'_

Bobby had called back a little while ago to let him know that there was no sign of Castiel at the hospital. Sam had tried calling both the library and Castiel's cell phone, but he had not gotten an answer.

As soon as Sam burst through the front entrance to the hospital he followed the directions that Bobby had given him to where Dean was being kept.

Upon first seeing his brothers blank and unaware expression he almost sunk to his knees in horror. It had been bad enough seeing his Dad completely expressionless but Dean… "Oh god no….Dean please Dean No" he cried tugging at the front of his brothers hospital gown as if trying to shake him out of it.

"Come on Sammy, that's not going to help and you know it…." Bobby said in a quiet voice from the doorway.

"Bobby…I just…I can't see him like this" Sam gasped running over to hug the older man.

"I know son, I know….we just have to find Castiel…you mentioned that he knows how to extract the Demon?" Bobby replied patting Sam's back.

Sam played Bobby the answerphone message that Castiel had left him; "Crap, so he sent Dean to a different address and then went after him…but we have no idea where this place is or what he had found out, plus we don't have a clue where he is now and the only person that does cannot fucking communicate with us!"

"Yep that's about it Bobby, we need Dean to find Castiel but we need Castiel to get through to Dean…I'd say we are pretty much screwed right now…." Sam agreed getting angry now.

"The way I look at it we have three options…see if Missouri can get through to Dean, drive around the place near where Dean was heading see if we can see the Impala and finally we need to get back to the Library to see if we can shed any light on what Castiel had found. I'm assuming you have tried GPS on either phone?"

"Yep nothing, ok I'll go to near where Dean was originally heading, see if I can spot anything, then I'm make my way back to the library. You ok to stay here with Missouri?" Bobby nodded "Look after him Bobby, you know how he absolutely hates hospital's" Sam said as he turned and stalked out of the room on a mission now.

* * *

By the time Sam got back to the library it was late evening, he had not spotted anything at all whilst driving around and the place that Dean was originally going to visit was a complete bust. He walked through to the back room to find Bobby sitting at the desk nose deep in a book as per usual.

"I take it no news on Cas?" Sam questioned the old man.

"Nope and Missouri got nothing from either of them, we are heading back there tomorrow evening after she has rested for a while…nothing doing here so far either"

"Yeah I found zilch whilst driving around, fuck Bobby I hope Cas is OK, I take it he hasn't been admitted to any of the Hospitals yet?"

"No son and I hope he is OK as well, he was too nice to be thrust into this life, would be a damn shame if anything has happened to him because of it….Only thing we can do now is see if we can find out what he found and get Dean comprehensive again so we know where to start looking for the man"

On the desk there were several journals piled up '_Well that looks like a good place to start…'_ Sam thought taking a seat and picking up the first journal.

The two men searched throughout the night, only calling it a day when they realised that the Library needed opening up soon. Sam had text Gabriel the night before explaining that Castiel had gone on a spur of the moment vacation and that he would be needed to open up and run the place for a few days. Sam figured that Castiel would want the library to continue running without him.

Bobby and Sam went home to try and get some rest, although neither of them thought that sleep would be forthcoming soon as their minds were so consumed with worry.

* * *

Sam did manage to get at least a couple of hours sleep, the rest of the time he spent driving back over to search some more in the area that Dean was last heading too. He also called in to spend some time just sitting with his brother, just holding his arm and talking about nothing in particular, just letting Dean know he was there. When Bobby turned up with Missouri Sam decided to head back to the library, check that Gabriel was coping ok and pick up where he left off with going through the Journals.

He wondered in just as Gabriel was about to lock up. "Shit Sam you scared me half to death, stalking around in the dark!" Gabriel cried

"What the hell are you doing here anyway? To be honest you are about the last person I want to see right now, especially after the day from hell I have just had!"

"Yeah I know Gabe and I am sorry again for everything….wait why was it a day from hell?" Sam responded all puppy dog eyes and downturned mouth. He felt terrible still for having to let Gabriel know that the one date they had was the first and last, he had made up some excuse about travelling too much so it wouldn't work out, Gabriel was mightily pissed off with him to say the least.

"Well apart from little Cassie up and leaving without even a howdy doody, god damn Mandy didn't turn up and I couldn't contact her, she is probably tied up in some sort of gangbang or whatever but she could have at least let me know. So it has just been me and the space cadet Chuck all day….oh and to top it all off the guy that I thought liked me but blew me out big time just turned up and scared the shit out of me…." Gabriel ranted as he continued to shut down the computer and make sure everything was as it should be.

"Gabe…."Sam started but didn't really know what to say.

"Well isn't this cute!" Cried a high pitched voice from behind Sam causing him to jump a little.

"Are the other butt-fuck buddies playing with each other through there or is it just you two douches here…." Mandy taunted, still standing in the dark.

"Mandy?" Gabriel cried storming from the other side of the room towards her "Where the fuck have you been? I have been covering for your slutty ass all day…!" He made to take a step towards her but Sam reached out and pulled him back.

"Gabe…I think we need to get out of here…" Sam said in a low whisper because he had caught a proper glimpse of Mandy's face as a car had driven past sweeping her with light from the headlights.

"Oh Sammy-boy realised what has happened to me have you….they told me all about you and how your kind hunt my kind"

Gabriel looked confused; his eyes went from Mandy to Sam and back again as if he was watching a tennis match.

"Mandy, Sam…what?" He managed to say.

Mandy chose that moment to take a step forward into the dull glow of the light from the fire exit "This" She moaned whilst opening her mouth and elongating her teeth "That's what!"

Gabriel gasped in shock and cowered behind Sam.

"Don't even think about doing anything stupid Sammy, I didn't come alone…me and my knew boyfriend, who FYI is not a closet fag!, are gonna feed from you all and then chop you up into little bits…then we are going to burn this fucking building down to the ground and there is nothing you can do about it you…you cock sucking dick!" Mandy cried before laughing in a shrill soul shattering tone.

Sam knew he needed to get himself and Gabriel out of their now or they were gonna be in big trouble, he could hear the back room being destroyed and could already smell smoke.

Then he spotted it, a silver letter opener on the desk. _'That'll have to do….' _He thought making a lunge for it.

Mandy was on him in a second pinning him up against the desk that used to be her workstation.

"I told you not to fucking move…I'm going to enjoy eating you up so much!" She cried opening her mouth impossibly wide and elongating those horrendous teeth even further.

As she went in for the kill Sam brought up the silver blade and shoved it through her neck with all his might. He knew this wouldn't kill her outright but it would slow her down so that he could take out his smaller knife and slice through her neck bit by bit until she slumped to the floor in heap of blood and skank.

Gabriel looked like he was having a heart attack; he had obviously gone into full blown panic mode. Sam picked the smaller man up and tossed him fireman style over his shoulder then barged them out of the front door. Luckily the vampire was busy at the back of the library so he sprinted over to his car, deposited a now passed out Gabriel into the passenger seat. As he roared off into the direction of Bobby's place he looked in the rear view mirror at the flames and smoke now bursting out of every window and door of the library.

'_God…what the hell is Cas going to do if…when we find him? And what the hell am I going to say to Gabriel…?'_

He managed to get Gabriel safely back to Bobby's place and carried him inside.

Just as he was depositing him on the sofa in Bobby's study Gabriel started to come round again.

"Huh?...Sam? What's going on…?" Then his eyes widened in horror "Did I just see you stab Mandy in the neck with a letter opener…? What the hell was she Sam?" Gabriel cried, his voice getting higher and more panicked as he continued until he looked like he was about to pass out again.

So Sam went over to Bobby's desk, poured two glasses of the strong harsh liquor then went and sat next to Gabriel.

"Well Gabe….how about I start from the beginning….." Sam went onto explain how the things Gabriel had nightmares about were all real and how Sam ganked em for a living.

Sam finished by bringing Gabriel up to date with what Mandy had been, what had happened to Dean and how Castiel was missing. He had expected a lot of different reactions from Gabriel, what he never expected was after he finished his explanation, for the man to nod his head and say with a look of steely determination in his eye "Right….so where do we start? If you are trying to find my boss then count me in"

"Gabriel really? Do you even realise what you are saying and how much trouble you could be putting yourself in..." Sam cried whilst holding both Gabriel shoulders.

Gabriel grinned and replied, "pfft…with you…my great big hunk of man around to protect me I'm pretty sure I'll be just fine and dandy…so come on where do we start…?" Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled at Gabriel's determination he leant in and landed one quick peck on his lips before leading him over to the desk to start going through some of the books Bobby had stacked there for them to look through.

Bobby returned a little while later looking worn out, he looked even worse after Sam explained about the Library and why Gabriel was here.

Bobby explained wearily that Missouri hadn't gotten anything from Dean that day, but hopefully she would tomorrow. All three men just prayed that wherever Castiel was he could hold on for a little while longer.

**Authors Note: **

**Ding dong the bitch is dead, which old bitch, the wicked bitch...**

**Where the hell is Castiel?**


	12. Chapter 12 - Access

**Shall we find out what has happened to Castiel? **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason!**

**This story may contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (Feel free to point out any glaring errors though)**

**Disclaimer: Eric owns all. **

Chapter 12 – Access

Castiel woke up to the feeling of a glass being pressed against his sore swollen lips, as he tried to pry open his eyes he remembered that one was swollen shut after one of the many beatings he had received in god knows how long.

"Come on little man, you need to drink something" encouraged the elderly robed figure in front of him. Dybbuk had been alternating between being incredibly nice and sweet to him and almost torturing the life out of him ever since he had found out that he couldn't access Castiel's mind.

It had all started after Castiel had watched in absolute horror as a demon was transferred from one of what he presumed to be Dybbuk box into Dean. Dean had been trashing wildly from side to side eyes glaring murderously at the spirit in front of him. Then all of a sudden he stopped and...nothing. Dean was not there anymore, just a shell that looked like Dean.

Castiel cried out in horror and didn't stop, not when two demons came over and undid Dean's restraints, not when they unceremoniously dumped his inactive form into a twisted heap onto the floor and not when they each grabbed an arm and dragged the lifeless form out of the door to god knows where.

The only thing that abruptly silenced Castiel's cries was when the creature Dybbuk came stalking towards him and pressed his long bony fingers to his forehead. Castiel had expected something, either pain or images flashing in his mind so he silently waited and waited. The creature Dybbuk started making little growls of annoyance, he took his hand away and inspected his fingers with a look of confusion then he pressed them back to Castiel again with much more force this time. Still nothing happed. Dybbuk took a step back and glared down at Castiel; "How are you doing it? How are you blocking me?" He questioned in a very dangerous tone

"I...I...I'm not doing anything..." Castiel replied in a very small frightened voice.

"Hmmmm, I actually believe you...from what I saw in Dean's mind of you, you come from a family of Hunters helpers but you were unaware until recently...perhaps your family did something to you to ward off any sort of mind intrusion...this will mean that you cannot be possessed by one of my minions...that is very unfortunate. But whilst you are here you can at least tell me what you have discovered about me and mine...you can also tell me the location of these other hunters and any weaknesses they may have"

The way he said all this as if he had not one single doubt that Castiel would tell him everything he required made Castiel's blood boil with anger. '_How dare he expect me to just willingly give him all the crucial information that I have learnt...well I'll show him that I have a stronger will than that. Plus if I tell him everything it will probably mean that he'll find a way to stop it being used against him and if I tell him everything I will be of no further use so will most likely be executed immediately. At least if I can hold out for a while perhaps Sam or someone will find me' _Castiel felt a bit better and a lot stronger now that he had a plan.

Dybbuk looked at him fascinated "It's very frustrating not knowing what is going on in your mind...So let's start with the location of the other hunters...?"

Castiel raised his face with steely determination and set his jaw in a look that showed there would be no such information coming from him.

"Oh Castiel...do not be a fool, you will talk and you will tell me everything you know so save yourself a world of agony and start talking now!" Dybbuk snapped realising what Castiel was doing.

When Castiel simply stared and his jaw still set, Dybbuk cried out in frustration and gave him one last chance. Which of course Castiel ignored. That is when the beating started, he was punched repeatedly in the face, and all the time Dybbuk was screaming at him to answer the question. When Castiel was nearly unconscious from being beaten about the head he was dragged to the floor and repeatedly kicked in the stomach, then back then legs.

He had never know pain like it before and seriously doubted that he would be able to withstand any more, but an image of Dean flashed before his eyes. Not the horrific scenes he had witnessed an hour ago, not the shy little grin that Dean seemed to only give to him or Deans face as he cried out in ecstasy. No the image that flashed into Castiel's mind and renewed his determination was Dean sleeping silently, long lashes just brushing the lightly freckles cheeks, full plump lips slightly parted and upturned in contentment, then the eyes fluttering slightly open and him being hit with the vibrant emerald green previously hidden behind the eyelids. A small look of confusion passing over his face, that quickly turned to a look of extreme happiness and love as he stared back up at Castiel. Castiel was determined to see that look again...he would not give in.

* * *

Since the first beating, Castiel had been left to rest in a darkened room without any furniture. The Dybbuk had returned a few hours later, given Castiel a drink, a blanket and a pillow he then bent down and tentatively cleared away and dried blood from Castiel's face and sat just stroking his hair for a while.

"Why oh why did you make me do that to you little one, it would have been so much easier if you had just told me what I wanted to know...why would withhold information and hurt me like that?" He asked in a creepy sing song voice causing Castiel to shiver in horror.

"You know that there doesn't have to be more pain, if you just tell me what I want to know..."

Castiel just looked up at him through blank emotionless eyes before slowly shaking his head "Never" he whispered

The Dybbuk's old watery eyes turned completely black for a second in anger.

"We will see about that!" he promised shoving Castiel into the corner and stalking back out the room.

The next time he arrived he was flanked on either side by a demon. "Still being a defiant little so and so?" Dybbuk questioned, getting no response from Castiel.

"I'll take that as a yes...minions please show Castiel what happens when people defy me..." That is when Castiel received his next beating which actually rendered him unconscious this time.

This pattern continued for a while, the bizarre mothering from Dybbuk followed by yet another beating. Until Dybbuk decided to turn things up a notch, that is when Castiel had all the fingers on one hand systematically snapped and broken. Castiel cried out in pain again and again and again but still he did not give over any of the information that he protected. Even when Dybbuk instructed two demons to strip him down and strap him to a gurney that they had wheeled in. Castiel had been left battered, bruised and exposed on that gurney for what seemed like an entire day. He was so cold that his entire body was shivering. Still he refused to talk when Dybbuk had come back in to question him again, so this time Dybbuk pulled out a small sharp knife and began to slice thin short wounds over Castiel's entire body. Castiel had eventually been rendered unconscious again from the pain and loss of blood. His last thought before he blacked out was that he really wasn't sure how much more he could take.

* * *

Dean was aware what had happened to him, he was aware that there was demon basically sucking the essence out of him and he was aware that there was not a single thing that he could do about it.

Most of the time he felt his very soul being tormented and abused by the creature within, he was literally living in a internal hell. The creature knew what buttons to press to cause Dean the most pain, it flashed up images of his nearest and dearest suffering truly horrendous deaths, it showed some of the disturbing deaths that Dean had managed to prevent, but this time it showed Dean always turning up a moment too late so that he witnessed all the victims being brutally decimated in the most hideous ways, the demon also showed him Castiel, time and time again being beaten abused and ripped to shreds.

During small moments of slight clarity when Dean was able to focus enough to break free of the Demon for a second, he saw that he was in a hospital building he occasionally saw Bobby or Sam or Missouri trying desperately to communicate with him but he was unable to respond, in some ways this was worse torture than what the demon inside him managed to think up. Dean being Dean never gave up though, he fought and he fought against the demon trying desperately to break free so that he could communicate, even just for a second.

* * *

Sam had just picked Gabriel up from the police station where he had been giving his statement about what had happened at the library and to file an official missing persons report on Castiel.

They had concocted a relatively believable story about how Castiel had not been at the library all day yesterday, but that at first Gabriel had just assumed he'd gone off on one of his antique book hunts that he occasionally disappeared on. They had said that Gabriel was getting more and more concerned as the day went on and there was still no word from Castiel, so Gabriel had arranged for Sam to come by the Library so that they could decide what to do next. They had said that Sam had turned up and found the place on fire, he had rescued an unconscious Gabriel and was going to take him to the hospital but that Gabriel had woken up and refused so Sam had taken him home, where upon they had contacted the police straight away.

Gabriel even went so far as to dramatically place the blame on the new book store that had opened in town, saying that he bet it was them that had burned he place so they would get more business. Of course he didn't believe any of it but he knew the officer would expect something like that from him.

It had been Gabriel's idea to file the missing persons report, Sam didn't usually trust the police but he had to agree that more people looking out for Castiel may not be a bad thing.

Gabriel had made a brief phone statement last night but was required for a full statement at the police station today. It was nearly midday by the time they had finished, Sam had wanted to go and see Dean so they had gone together. Dean had been moved into the side room with John, it very nearly broke Sam's heart clean apart seeing his father and brother as empty shells.

They had spent about two hours sitting and chatting to both Dean and John, trying desperately to get some sort of reaction. When it looked like Sam couldn't take anymore Gabriel took hold of his hand and whispered how they should get going now.

They had gone back to Gabriel's place and gathered up a few of his belongings to take back to Bobby's. Sam had insisted that Gabriel may not be safe on his own with the other Vampire still at large. But Gabriel had a feeling it had more to do with Sam needing to have Gabriel close to him to stop him from falling apart at the seems and Gabriel was more than willing to be there for him.

When they got back to Bobby's it was to find that the older man had already headed off to the hospital with Missouri. Gabriel realised that Sam was hanging on by a thread so he pulled the larger man down onto the sofa and spent his time stroking, comforting and just showing him affection to try and take away that lost boy look he had on his face.

* * *

At some point they had drifted off to sleep curled up together on the Sofa, Sam's phone started ringing he jumped with shock and scrambled to answer it.

"Sam...Sam!" Bobby cried urgently down the other end of the phone.

"Bobby, what is it?" Sam croaked, voice full of sleep.

"Its Dean...he managed to communicate with Missouri...I have an address...I'll be back in half an hour, we need to saddle up and head out as soon as I get back. I need you to prep anything that'll take down a demon; we need to go in fully loaded!"

"Right, yes...I'll get on it straight away Bobby" Sam replied as he hung up. Jumping up he started to gather anything they would need, Holy water, salt, charms...

"Sam?" Gabriel called out watching Sam in full on hunter mode warily.

"We know where Dean went, he communicated with Missouri...we are gonna go and kick this thing in the ass!" Sam growled stalking back and forth gathering things up on a mission now.

"Oh that's great that Dean communicated...do you think you'll find Castiel? Will...do you think there is any chance he is ok?" Gabriel questioned looking terribly upset at the thought that something terrible may have happened to his friend.

Sam noticed the quiver in Gabriel's voice and stopped what he was doing; he went over and knelt down in front of the smaller man, placing his large hands on either cheek. "If Castiel is there I will do everything in my power to get him out...I will get him back if I can" He whispered before leaning in to give Gabriel a tentative loving kiss.

An hour later Bobby and Sam were on the road heading towards the address that Missouri had gotten from Dean. Bobby had explained to Sam how they had seen a glimmer of acknowledgement in Dean so they had pushed and pushed, encouraging Dean to fight...that Castiel needed him to fight. That is when Missouri had managed to make out the address from the jumble in his mind.

They both hoped that they were not too late and that Castiel was here and still alive.

**Authors Note: **

**Dean did it! He managed to communicate to save Castiel; will it be too late for our hunter's helper though?**

**Reviews are like kittens and cupcakes to me. Would you really deny me of these things...?**


	13. Chapter 13 - Reunited

**Will it be too late for Castiel? **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason!**

**This story may contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (Feel free to point out any glaring errors though)**

**Disclaimer: Kripke is master of all. **

Chapter 13 – Reunited

_ Recap: They both hoped that they were not too late and that Castiel was here and still alive._

Sam and Bobby had sat out side the address that Missouri had gotten from Dean for about half an hour, just scoping the place out and trying to find out what they were up against.

Sam had crept round to the back of the house to peer through the windows, he saw at least five demons running around as if preparing for something, there were far too many of them for him and Bobby to take on alone. As he was looking around he spotted a familiar sight tucked away behind one of the large outbuildings...the Impala, this was definitely the place where Dean had been then.

He went back to the car so that him and Bobby could try and formulate a plan. It seemed that luck was on their side however because as they sat discussing tactics the front door flew open and out strode a tall dark robed figure, scurrying behind him were six demons, one of them carrying a large wooden engraved box. The all piled into two of the vehicles that were sitting outside of the property and spend off down the driveway past where their car was hidden.

"Now's our chance boy...you ready?" Bobby asked

"Yep let's do this thing!" Sam replied

They both jumped out of the car and crept along to one of the front windows that Sam had noticed was slightly ajar. Sam pushed it up as quietly as possible until the gap was wide enough for him to climb through, Bobby followed in immediately behind him. The room was pitch black so Sam pulled out his small flashlight, he shone the light around the room it was empty except for a pile of rags in the corner.

They were about to make their way out of the door on the left when they heard a groan coming from the pile of rags. "Did you hear that?" Sam whispered as he crept towards that corner.

He shone his flashlight directly at the pile, that is when he realised that hidden up the shredded blanket was a body "Shit" he exclaimed "Bobby get over here..."

Bobby rushed over and reached Sam just as he had bent down and pulled the corner of the blanket down uncovering the badly beaten and bloody face of Castiel.

Bobby knelt down and grabbed placed his fingers to Castiel's throat. "He's alive but barely, we need to get him away from here now!"

As Bobby and Sam started to move Castiel, the broken man came too for a moment. At first he flinched away from the two men then he sagged in relief when he realised who they were.

"I hoped….if I lasted long enough…you would find me…." He croaked out at Sam.

"Yeah we found you buddy…you're safe now, just gotta get you out of here!" Sam whispered back

"…..the box….need to find Dean's Dybukk box…it's the only way…" Castiel whispered before he passed out again.

"Shit, that makes sense. The boxes must be here somewhere, let's get Castiel into the car them come back for them."

They very carefully lifted Castiel up off the floor, Sam cried out in horror when the blanket fell off of the naked man's body slightly revealing slices in every inch of his skin.

"Oh god Bobby…poor Castiel"

"I know son, we just need to make sure he is safe now"

They got Castiel to the car without incident and hid him in the backseat, and then they stealthily made their way back into the property to find the boxes.

The first two rooms they searched were empty, the last one was not, inside was what they supposed to be a guard demon luckily Sam had thought to bring some holy water soaked rope so they managed to hog tie the demon without too much hassle, the demons surprise being on their side.

Inside the room were shelves of ornately carved boxes, Bobby ran over to the boxes whilst Sam kept an eye on the demon and acted as look out in case any others came along.

Bobby noticed initials carved in the front of the boxes and realised that these must relate to the person they were possessing. They did not have time or space to take them all so he grabbed the ones labelled DW and JW then they got the hell out of there, making a promise to themselves to try and get back to get the others at some point.

Because Sam knew that Dean would most likely kill him if he left the Impala behind, him and Bobby separated. Bobby taking Castiel home and Sam taking the boxes in the Impala.

Half way home Sam got a call from Bobby instructing him that he needed to go back and get the journals from Castiel's car and explained where it was hidden, Castiel had regained consciousness for just a second and had used that time to tell Bobby this so that they could help Dean.

* * *

Bobby got back to his house and with Gabriel's help managed to manoeuvre Castiel onto the sofa. He was going to check Castiel over before he determined if he needed to risk taking him for professional medical treatment.

Bobby and Castiel were halfway through inspecting the severely battered young man's wounds when Sam finally arrived back. Again Sam looked horrified by the state of Castiel's sliced and bruised body.

They determined that Castiel suffered from broken fingers on one hand, broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder; luckily these were all things that Bobby and Sam could fix themselves so they would not need to risk unwanted attention. Apart from that the poor man was malnourished, dehydrated and cut to shreds. None of the cuts would need stitches; the worst of them could be sealed with steri-strips, they dreaded to think how much pain the poor man had been in whilst this was bring down to him.

Sam and Gabriel went to work cleaning up the worst of the blood and making sure every cut was sanitized. Gabriel proved to be an amazing nurse, and took over the clean-up operation so that Sam and Bobby could research the information from the Journals that Castiel had instructed them to bring.

Once Castiel was as fixed up as they could get him, they moved him up into the spare room where Bobby had set up a drip to get some much needed fluids and painkillers into him. Gabriel was in full on mother hen mode and went in to check his vitals every 10 minutes, fussing over his boss mostly because he was just so relieve that he was actually alive and needed to keep reminding himself that he was in fact ok.

Bobby was astounded by what he found in the journals;

"Wow this is amazing, just about everything we could want to know about Dybbuk, plus a ritual to remove a possessing Demon"

"Yeah but Bobby we need to do this quick, look here it states that the longer a person is possessed the less chance they have of coming out of it mentally unaffected…what if…what if we are too late?"

"Right..I'll prep everything we need" Bobby cried springing into action "You get to the hospital and discharge your father and brother, get em back here quick so we can remove the mother fuckers that have taken them over before they do any permanent damage!"

* * *

After some reluctance from the concerned hospital staff Sam managed to discharge both his family members by saying that he was taking them to a private facility to be looked after.

It was bizarre to say the least moving his brother and father like they were nothing but oversized rag dolls. He managed to eventually get them strapped into the back of the car and drove as quickly as possible back to Bobby's. The drive was eerily silent, both men in the back not uttering a sound, just sitting with their heads lolling to either side whenever Sam made a turn.

* * *

Bobby had everything set up ready to go by the time Sam got back, they were going to perform the ritual in the panic room that Bobby had constructed in his basement some years ago, just in case anything went wrong with the demon.

They set Dean up first, because John would have wanted it that way, strapping him to the chair in the centre of the room.

Sam was in charge of holding onto the box; he had to seal it closed as soon as the demon was inside then destroy it using another ritual.

Bobby had started to utter the Latin words which made up the ritual, halfway through he took a mixture of ingredients that he had prepped earlier and use it to draw crosses over Deans head and chest, as soon as he did this Deans body started to shake and the vacant man began to groan over and over again. Still Bobby continued, completing the ritual by shouting out the final words in a command. Dean's mouth flew open and a shimmering purple tinged smoke came flowing out. As if following some sort of invisible pull the smoke went straight into the box that Sam was holding.

Sam snapped the box closed when he was sure it was all contained and quickly carried out the other ritual which concluded in him burning the box in the furnace.

They picked a still out for the count Dean up and deposited him onto the sofa in the study, where he would be looked after by the ever present nurse Gabriel. Then they shifted John into place for the ritual and repeated the same words and actions they had just used for Dean.

The process happened in much the same way as for Dean and once the Dybbuk box was safely disposed of they took the still unconscious man up to join his son on the sofa.

However when they got to the study Dean was nowhere in sight.

"Dean? Gabe?" Sam called out as he lowered his father's dead weight onto the sofa and tried to make him as comfortable as possible.

Gabriel came rushing down the stairs and explained "He came too and I explained some of what was going on….he needed to see Cas so I helped him upstairs. He seems mentally ok, a bit confused and disorientated but I guess that is to be expected"

Sam nodded once, turned and all but ran up the stairs…needing desperately to see for himself that his brother was OK. He reached the bedroom where they had put Castiel to recover and stood in the door just watching for a moment. Dean was sitting in a chair that had been pulled right up to the bed and was sobbing into Castiel undamaged hand.

In all his years Sam had never ever seen Dean look so venerable and broken.

"Dean?" he whispered tentatively walking towards his brother. As soon as Dean saw Sam he flew across the room and gripped Sam with all his might, Sam gripping the smaller sobbing man just as tightly.

"Oh god Sam, I was so lost…I just…I didn't know how I was going to get out, you got me out Sammy and you got Cas out. What the fuck happened to him man, Is he going to be ok? Is Dad ok?" Dean croaked the garbled sentence into Sam chest.

"Cas…the Dybbuk did this to him, I don't know why he didn't just possess him, perhaps they only take hunters or something?" Sam replied as he was about to continue Bobby appeared in the doorway.

"Boys, sorry to interrupt…Its your father…I think you need to come see this" The old man commanded then turned and walked back down the stairs not waiting for a response.

Dean and Sam followed quickly after, when they reached the study it was to find John still slumped lifelessly on the sofa, only now his eyes were open staring forwards unfocused.

"Dad?" Dean cried collapsing on the floor in front of him; he reached up and tugged on the older man's chin until he was fully facing him "Dad?" Dean cried again in a smaller voice. There was no response at all; John just sat staring at nothing.

"Bobby?" Sam questioned looking down at the man with huge sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry son, but I think we may have been too late…I have tried everything and there is no response at all….perhaps with time he may improve…?" Bobby replied not looking too hopeful.

"Oh god no!" Sam cried and was immediately pulled into a hug by Gabriel who was standing nearby ready to comfort him.

There was a large thud from behind them and they turned to find that Dean had passed out again and was now lying in a heap at his father's feet.

"Let's get him back upstairs, put him in the other spare room to recover from all that has happened to him" Bobby suggested.

After Dean was tucked up in bed, Sam and Bobby sat together in the study to discuss what to do about John, they realised that his mental state was more that they could deal with so they would have to put him back under the care of the hospital, see if they could improve his mental state. So they loaded John into the car leaving Gabriel in charge of looking after Dean and Castiel.

Gabriel went up to check on his patients after the other men had left, he panicked when he couldn't find Dean in his allotted room first of all, but then had a thought. He peaked round the door to Castiel's room finding that Dean had crawled in with Castiel and was now curled up along one side of the unconscious man. He checked that they were both breathing ok and that Castiel's drip was still working then left the two men in peace to get some much needed rest.

* * *

Castiel woke up and tried to open his eyes, wondering what sort of state his body would be in this time following whatever had caused him to pass out again. This time was different though as for the first time in ages he was not freezing cold; in fact the left side of his body was extremely warm. He panicked for a second when he realised that he had something warm curled up against him.

_'Oh god what new torture is this…?'_ He thought to himself whilst willing his eyes to open just a little bit.

He finally managed to pry one eye slightly open _'Huh? Where the hell am I?'_ He thought looking around the floral feminine bedroom. He chanced a brief glance at his left side and gasped when he saw a sleeping Dean curled up against him, that's when he remembered _'Sam and Bobby…they got me out…they saved me from that hell' _He couldn't help sobbing a little with relief.

His sobs jolted Dean awake and upright, he shifted over the bed and peppered Castiel's battered face with kisses. "Oh god Cas, it's OK you are safe…I am here"

"Dean…are you OK? When I saw what he did to you…I just…it was horrendous" Castiel cried out using his undamaged hand to stroke through Dean's hair.

"What he did to me….fuck Cas what he did to you…why…why did they do this to you?" Dean asked in a small voice, tears streaming down his face as well now.

"He couldn't access my mind….my parents must have protected it somehow. So he tried to get me to give them Bobby and Sam's whereabouts, also he wanted to know what information I had on him…I didn't tell him anything Dean…no matter what he did…I didn't give up!" Castiel replied his words becoming slurred towards the end as he started to drift off again.

Sam came in a little while later to check on them, he explained to Dean that they had taken John back to the hospital as they couldn't care for him here, he also told Dean about the fire at the library, about Mandy and about Gabriel.

Dean was devastated on Castiel's behalf when he realised that the sleeping man next to him had literally lost everything.

Dean explained to Sam why they had done what they had to Castiel, Sam looked intrigued by the mention of his mind being protected and thought that this was something they could investigate further in future.

Gabriel joined them and fussed over Castiel and Dean for a while doing his checks on their vitals and replacing Castiel's drip, he then ushered Sam out of the room so that Dean could get some more rest.

Dean snuggled back up against the damaged man next to him lovingly stroking his had as it was the only part that wasn't sliced, until he started to drift off again.

His last conscious though before succumbing to sleep was that he would find the bastard that had done this to Castiel and to his father and he would end him in the most painful and gruesome way possible.

**Authors Note: **

**Our boys are safe – woo hoo!**

**But poor John. **

**Please let me know your thoughts on this story so far, what would you like to see happen in future, what do you think Castiel will do now. Many thanks. **


	14. Chapter 14 - Recovery

**Thank you for your reviews and ideas. It really does mean the world to me, that feeling of euphoria when I get a notification of review. **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason!**

**This story may contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (Feel free to point out any glaring errors though)**

**Disclaimer: Kripke da man. **

Chapter 14 – Recovery

_ Recap: His last conscious though before succumbing to sleep was that he would find the bastard that had done this to Castiel and to his father and he would end him in the most painful and gruesome way possible. _

Dean and Castiel had slept for almost 24hours straight, both of them needing time to heal their bodies and their minds.

Gabriel came bounding into their room at 9am full of cheer and carrying a tray piled high with yummy breakfast treats.

"Rise and shine my little invalids, I have been baking for you since 6am so the least you can do is wake up to eat it" He sang in a high pitched voice depositing the tray carefully on the girly vanity desk before rushing over and sweeping the heavy curtains open with one dramatic movement.

Both Dean and Castiel groaned in annoyance, Dean tucking his head further into Castiel's side making the injured man wince in pain.

"Shit Cas, was that your ribs…I'm so sorry man!" Dean cried jumping away from Castiel and almost falling off the side of the bed.

Castiel just looked forgivingly over at Dean and encouraged him to come back closer.

Gabriel tutted at Dean "Dean you have to be careful! Or I will move you into a different room!" he reprimanded earning a pitiful look from Dean.

"Sorry nurse Gabriel…." Dean replied sticking his tongue out childishly when Gabriel turned his back causing Castiel to chuckle, then wince in pain again.

Gabriel spun back round but both men had quickly put on innocent faces so he "hmmmm'd" disapprovingly and went back to arranging their breakfast feast of pancakes, bacon, fresh fruit and pastries.

* * *

Downstairs Sam and Bobby were sitting at the small worn table in the kitchen tucking into their own breakfast treats that Gabriel had prepared.

"Oh god seriously how good are these!" Sam cried tucking into a cinnamon swirl pastry and spraying crumbs everywhere.

"Is there anything that man cannot do…nurse…chef…." Then Sam blushed obviously having thought of something that Gabriel could do that Bobby probably wouldn't want to hear about.

"Hmmmm, yes he is quite the little charmer…..speaking of which…I noticed him coming out of your room this morning and also noticed that the sofa bed I set up for him isn't being used at all…Now I am assuming that you don't require your vitals checking regularly like the other two…so I'm guessing he is staying with you for some other reason?"

Sam blushed again and stared down at his pastry finding that his appetite had pretty quickly disappeared. '_Crap…I knew Bobby would have realised eventually…but I don't want him to be mad at me, at us…I really don't want to lose him' _Sam thought unhappily.

"Listen Bobby, if it makes you uncomfortable then we can stay in separate rooms…it's just that well I really care for him and he cares for me. We…um aren't…um…you know…being completely disrespectful to you, it's just nice to have someone close at night after everything that has happened" Sam replied looking every bit as uncomfortable as he felt.

"Ah hell boy…I didn't expect that from you! and your brother it's the same with him and Castiel I take it as they don't seem to be able to spend a moment apart…?" Bobby finally answered looking completely dismayed.

"Yes Sir, Dean and Castiel care for each other as well…If you want us all to leave, I understand…" Sam replied looking like he might just burst into tears any moment.

"Oh Sammy…I won't say I'm overjoyed about it, I don't really understand it all myself. But you are like family to me and I would never ask you to leave…." Bobby sighed "Look it's not very often that us hunters have a chance of happiness, so when the chance comes along and you can make it work around your hunting…well I say go for it. Just no…um going for it under my roof so that I can hear...OK? and um be…safe?" with that the older man jumped up and made himself busy at the sink so that he didn't have to look at Sam.

Sam was slightly mortified but also pretty happy that Bobby was willing to let them stay. He left his unfinished breakfast and went off to tell the others.

* * *

When Sam wondered into the room it was to find Dean and Castiel mouths full of pancakes and Gabriel fussing about at Castiel's legs checking his wounds.

"Dude Gabe is awesome!" Dean cried with is mouth full.

"Yeah he is!" Sam agreed running over and picking Gabriel up so he could give him a big sloppy kiss on the mouth.

"Put me down you big brute! What is Bobby sees!" Gabriel cried dramatically.

Sam instantly dropped the smaller man and started to blush again.

"…..Sam? What is it…?" Gabriel asked in a concerned voice.

"Well…I think I just had 'the talk' with Bobby…" He said looking over at Dean quickly then hid his face in shame.

Dean's first reaction was to chuckle at his brothers mortification, but then he added seriously "So…um is he ok with you and Gabe…you know being together?"

"Well he says he doesn't really understand but he does accept it as long as we are happy, as long as you two are happy as well…" Sam replied gesturing to Dean and Castiel.

"Oh…well that's good then" Dean added looking over at Castiel shyly.

Castiel smiled back at Dean, grimacing slightly when it hurt his split lip. Dean immediately began fussing over him.

"Come on then Sammy, let's leave these two alone to talk, we have a kitchen to clean!" Gabriel said cheerfully tugging on Sam's arm to drag him out of the room.

Sam poked his head back round the door just after he had disappeared through it saying "Oh yeah and we have to be quiet…if you know what I mean"

Dean looked a bit shocked at that statement, but he then turned his full attention back to Castiel.

"How are you feeling Cas?"

"Quite sore Dean, but OK considering and very happy to be here, especially being here with you." Castiel replied reaching over and taking Dean's hand in his uninjured one.

"Um….Cas did they…? Did anything else other than the physical torture happen…like anything…you know…sexual?" Dean asked carefully, hating having to ask that but knowing he needed to know as he had a hard time staying away from the man next to him and didn't want to make Castiel feel uncomfortable in any way.

"No Dean, thankfully Dybbuk seems to be completely uninterested in that sort of torture, I remain untouched…for you" Castiel replied sincerely

"Oh..oh well I suppose that is something. Cas I am so sorry that this happened to you, I wish I could go back and do something different, to save you from all of this" Dean cried, gesturing to Castiel's damaged body.

"Dean there is nothing you could have done, I am the one that was stupid enough to get captured, I am the one who didn't wait for Sam to call me back…I am the one who sent you unprepared to that place in the first place….If it wasn't for me you never would have been possessed" Castiel answered in a small guilty voice.

"And if it wasn't for you we never would have gotten me and Dad unpossessed or all the Intel on Dybbuk!" Dean replied sounding slightly annoyed now.

"How is your father? Is he here, will I get to meet him?" Castiel asked excitedly

Dean's eyes dropped as he replied "Cas, he went back to the hospital…I..It seems we were too late and his mind…well he didn't recover" Dean said, a single tear dripping down his face and splashing onto Castiel's hand.

"Oh god Dean I am sorry…what about you? Has your mind been permanently affected in anyway?"

"I feel fine, but I was only under for a couple of days…so I think I am undamaged"

"A couple of days…is that how long I was there…it seemed longer…" Castiel answered in a shaky voice.

They were both quiet for a few moments stuck in their own memories of the last few days, suddenly Castiel broke the silence.

"Dean, I meant to ask...what the hell is Gabriel doing here and who is maintaining my Library?" He exclaimed.

"Oh...of course...well Gabriel is here because he cannot keep his girly mitts off of my little brother but also because he knows about us and what we do, as he saw it first hand" Dean answered without fully answering the question, he grabbed onto Castiel's good hand and rubbed his bruised cheek.

"Cas...I have to tell you something but I...perhaps it should wait until you are feeling a bit better..." Dean said with a voice full of concern.

"Well now I'm just worried so you have to tell me or I'll start thinking up all sorts of horrendous things that it could be!" Castiel replied in alarm wincing as the excursion caused his ribs and shoulder to throb.

"OK, calm down...Cas it seems that we missed one of the Vampires from the nest that we decimated. That Vamp...well he turned Mandy and they went on a vengeance mission together, they...um came looking for you at the Library and threatened Gabriel, luckily Sam was there and he took Mandy out, but the other vamp...he set light to the place...and...I'm so sorry Cas but the Library is gone, all of it, your home burnt to the ground and I'm so sorry"

Castiel's eyes got wider and wider as Dean explained, his mouth opened and closed a couple of times as if to interrupt but when Dean finished he found he literally had nothing to say, his mind was blank.

"Cas its ok, you can stay here as long as you need to, you have a place to live and you have us. I know it seems like you have lost everything right now..." Dean trailed off, not really sure where he was going with that, he knew how much the library, his home and his parents book collection had meant to him, losing all that is not something that you just get over.

Castiel did not speak; he just clung onto Dean as much as he could with his broken and bruised body until they both passed out from exhaustion again.

* * *

Bobby came in a few hours later to check on them, to update them and to bring them the healthy nutritious lunch that Gabriel had lovingly prepared. Bobby had to admit that the camp little drama queen was sure handy to have around; he hadn't eaten so good since...well since his wife had died.

"Dean...Son...?" Bobby whispered tapping the young hunters shoulder.

"Dad...?" Dean muttered before opening his eyes, making bobby wince.

"Sorry son it's just me..." Bobby replied regretfully

"Oh hey Bobby what's up?" Dean answered through a huge yawn.

Bobby placed their lunch on the small bedside table next to Dean; Dean gently shook Castiel awake so that he could eat.

"Well I have been reading the journals that Cas found and have a lot more useful information on our friend Dybbuk, I think if we can get the other boxes back and replace all the other demons he has currently feeding on poor souls then we can diminish his power enough to take him out"

"Good, I want to rip him apart piece by piece as he begs for forgiveness! Where do we start?" Dean suddenly growled out in a barely human voice, so full of murderous rage that it made Castiel shiver with horror. Bobby looked pretty shocked as well; he tried to calm Dean by saying.

"Well we all want to see him finished boy, but we have a fair few things we have to do first. We cannot go in half cocked about this" Bobby replied cautiously.

The murderous expression on Dean's face faded and he shook his head a couple of times as if clearing it before he looked up with a calm and clear expression.

"Sorry Bobby...you were saying?" Dean said sounding a bit confused.

Bobby and Castiel glanced at each other acknowledging the others concern before Bobby continued.

"Well yeah as I was saying...we have a few things to do. Cas one of them involves you...If you have no objections I would like to see if Missouri can figure out how you blocked access to that big ol' brain of yours...when you are feeling up to it of course"

"Of course I will be of assistance in anyway I can...are you looking to recreate whatever was done to me on yourselves?"

"If we can, we'll see what Missouri comes up with first...the other thing that we gotta do is find the other people that he has already possessed, he seems to be targeting hunters so that narrows it down. I have a few leads on that I'm gonna follow, so I'll be heading out in the next hour for a few days. In the mean time I'd like you guys to continue the research and warn as many other hunters as you can...oh and look after each other"

"Of course Bobby" Dean replied respectfully to the older man.

"Hmmm, well eat up I think Gabriel mentioned something about sponge baths this afternoon, you don't want to keep nurse waiting!" Bobby chuckled as he stalked out of the room.

"Dean are you OK? You got a bit mad there...?" Castiel enquired in a low wary voice.

"Yeah I just felt so...just when I think about what he did to you I wanna..." Dean's eyes went black with anger again until Castiel ran his hand soothingly through his hair and said;

"Dean, its OK I am here and I am healing...if you want to protect me from anyone, protect me from Gabriel...I really don't want to be bathed by him..." Castiel said seriously, trying to lighten to mood.

"Ah I'll protect you from the big bad nurse Cas, and hows about after lunch I help you have a real bath, if you feel up to it...I'll even scrub your back for you." Dean answered as he lent in and kissed Castiel affectionately on the nose.

"I think I would like that a lot Dean" Castiel replied smiling lovingly up at Deans big green eyes.

* * *

"Sammy...Keep an eye on your brother when I'm gone. I'm not 100% sure he hasn't been affected by his possession. Perhaps see if you can get him to let Missouri take a quick tour of the noggin, see what happening up there?" Bobby instructed as he finished packing up essentials to take on his little trip.

"Sure thing Bobby, but he'll be ok won't he?" Sam asked in a worried little voice, making him sound much younger than his 21 years.

"I hope so son, I really do" Bobby replied

**Authors Note: **

**Few ups and downs going on here...please let me know what you think. Do you need some more Destiel and Sabriel-ness in the next chapter? **

**If you don't ask, you might not get (you'll probably still get, because I can't go that long without writing some sort of smut...) But still...please review, you may receive a big tasty Gabriel baked pastry (disclaimer – pastry will be virtual and in no way satisfying) Thanks xx**


	15. Chapter 15 - While Bobby's away

**A shiny virtual Gabe baked pastry for each and every one of you! **

**Was that cries of Destiel and Sabriel I heard? First Sabriel-ness writing for me so I hope you like how my mind works with them. **

**Um this is pretty lacking in actual storyline, I got a bit carried away...you'll see.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason! And that reason is right now!**

**This story may contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (Feel free to point out any glaring errors though)**

**Disclaimer: Kripke is a boss, boss of spn. **

Chapter 15 – While Bobby's away...

Dean and Castiel had just finished the lunch that Gabriel had prepared for them when Gabriel came flying into the bedroom like a whirlwind.

"So Castiel, you need to be clean...and quiet frankly Dean, I'm sure you have smelt better!"

"Hey!" Dean objected, he then sniffed in the direction of his arm-pit and said;

"Actually fair enough...but Gabe you are going nowhere near Castiel with a sponge! I am going to give him a bath" Dean answered with a determined look on his face.

"Its ok Dean I'm sure I can clean..." Castiel started but got interrupted by Gabriel

"OK Winchester! You may do this...but, and it is a non-negotiable but! There is to be no funny business, he is not well enough yet and his wounds are still healing...if you undo any of my good work I will dry hump your younger brother in front of you every chance I get...are we clear here!"

"Gabe I'm sure I can clea..." Castiel started again but got cut off by Dean.

"You think I would do 'funny business' as you put it and intentionally hurt him, you think I'm some sort of horny monster don't you! I know how to take care of someone as well you know, I have been taking care of Sammy, whom by the way there will be no dry-humping of, all his life!"

"Good we are clear then! I shall go and run a bath for you, if I hear one moan, groan or other I will be in there like a shot with a bucket of cold water...OK!" Gabriel replied snatching the now empty lunch tray off the side and mincing out of the room.

Castiel just sighed resigned to the fact that he was going to be treated like a child.

"I can take care of you Cas...you know that right!" Dean said in a worried little voice.

"Yes Dean" Castiel replied wearily, He then added when he saw Deans dejected face, "So come on then, help me up..."

Dean gently helped Castiel out of the bed, he almost collapsed as soon as his feet touched the floor so Dean looked up at him questioningly; "Cas...can I carry you?" He asked gently.

Castiel tested his legs again and decided that he probably wasn't going to get very far on them, not today anyway so he nodded shyly.

Dean very carefully reached down and hooked under Castiel's pyjama covered legs, hoisting him up so that he was carrying him bridal style. Castiel hid his head in Dean's neck so that he didn't have to watch himself being carried like this. Dean carried him into the bathroom across the hall to find that Gabriel had already finished running a bath and had disappeared to give them privacy, for that Dean was truly grateful.

As Dean started to slowly lower Castiel to the floor he whimpered into Dean's neck as pain shot through his ribs; "Sorry Cas here sit on the toilet for a second whilst we get you undressed"

Castiel did as he was told, keeping his face down.

Dean gently stripped off his pyjama top; he really tried not to grimace, truly he did as he unveiled the healing cuts that covered every single inch of previously unblemished skin, skin so pale that it made the angry red lines stand out even more. The bruising too was horrifying, it was only just starting to properly come out so there were patches of purple, blue, green and yellow.

Dean was trying to hold himself together, when all he really wanted to do was drop to the floor and sob for what had happened to this sweet innocent man in front of him. He knew that would make this all the more difficult for Castiel, he had to stay strong for him, so he helped him up and slid down the pyjama pants, averting his eyes from the damage that no doubt covered the entire expanse of his legs so that he didn't break apart.

Then as slowly and tenderly as he could, he lifted Castiel again and lowered him into the foamy warm water. Castiel hissed as his damaged skin touched the water but shook his head when Dean made to lift him back out again.

"Just stung for a second...getting better now..." Castiel said through gritted teeth.

Dean knelt down next to the tub, all wide eyed and panicked.

Castiel reached out with his good hand and stroked Deans face, "Its ok Dean, it feels nice and soothing now was just a bit of a shock to start. I'm OK...really"

Dean nodded and gulped a few times trying to compose himself again.

"Dean...would you mind washing my hair...I cannot with this on" Castiel asked holding up his damaged hand that had a splint bandaged to each finger.

Dean, happy to have a job, smiled and nodded, then went and got a jug from the small cupboard under the sink and sought out some of Sam's girly shampoo.

Castiel sighed in contentment as Dean first poured warm water over his hair then started to massage in the shampoo. For someone that had such a horrendous job for a living he was surprisingly gentle with his fingers.

"That feels so nice Dean, thank you for doing this" Castiel sighed again. Dean stopped what he was doing for a second and lent down to place one soft loving kiss on Castiel battered lips.

Once Dean finished with his hair he went to work soothingly sponging down over first Castiel's arms, then his torso and finally his legs. He stopped at each cut a placed a small light kiss on in, as if kissing each and every one of them better.

By the time he had finished Castiel had tears streaming down his face. "Cas, did I hurt you I'm so sorry!" Dean cried rushing up to the head of the bath again and kneeling next to Castiel's head.

"No...Dean...not hurt, quite the opposite...I have never felt so looked after...thank you for taking care of me...I um...I love you. Castiel replied looking up at Dean from under his damp lashes.

"Oh Cas!" Dean cried tears streaming down his face as well now. "I love you too man, its crazy as we haven't known each other very long at all...but I just know that I never want to be apart from you again. I will protect you and make sure nothing like this ever happens to you again...even if it kills me!"

They kissed chastely for a moment, not able to do more because of Castiel's damaged lip, then when Dean felt Castiel shiver slightly he helped him back out of the bath, wrapped him in a big fluffy towel that Gabriel had laid out and carried him back to bed where they both promptly fell back to sleep content in each others arms.

* * *

Downstairs Sam and Gabriel had been holed up in Bobby's study working though the journals and contacting other hunters. Gabriel took a quick break to go and check on Castiel and Dean. He came wondering back down the stair a few moments later and sashayed towards Sam.

"Hey Sam, think its time for a break?" He mutters suggestively with a saucy wink when Sam finally looked up from the book he was engrossed in. Sam's face lit up at the prospect;

"Oh yeah Gabe?" He said pulling the smaller man onto his lap roughly "What exactly did you have in mind?" He growled into his ear before biting down on the soft lobe causing Gabriel to cry out.

"Ugh! Well how about we..." He said and then ground his already hardening cock into Sam groin causing Sam to cry out this time. "Get to know each other better? The kids are asleep upstairs and Bobby is away so we can pretty much do whatever we like...what would you like Sam?"

Sam didn't answer the question straight away because he was busy nipping and licking at Gabriel's ear again, so Gabriel grabbed onto his scruffy brown hair roughly and tugged his head back so he could glare into his eyes "What do you want Sammy?" Sam groaned excitedly at Gabriel's sudden dominance. They had discovered during their few make out session that Sam really really like it rough and Gabriel was more than happy to oblige.

"I want you Gabriel, In any way you will have me." Sam replied causing Gabriel expression to soften for a second. He slammed his mouth against Sam's and thrust his tongue in without warning. Sam reached up with his large hands and gripped one onto the back of Gabriel's head and the other at the small of his back so that he could force their groins together again.

Before long oxygen was becoming an issue so Gabriel broke away for a second. He reached down to the hem of Sam's t-shirt and ripped it up over his body. He sighed happily at the sight of Sam's bulging muscles in his chest arms and stomach.

"Seriously Sammy, you are truly a beautiful specimen of a man!" he sighed before attacking first Sam's collar bone, then his nipples with teeth and tongue. He bit down roughly on each nipple causing Sam to cry out in pain then soothed the tender area by licking and blowing cool air over it.

By the time he had finished his ministrations Sam was panting with need and his skin was already glistening with a sheen of sweat. A single bead dripped down between his pecks and trailed over his six pack before disappearing into his belly button. Gabriel grinned at Sam then licked a trail following it. He did not stop at the belly button though; he slipped down onto his knees and tugged at the belt Sam was wearing until he got it free. He then popped the buttons of Sam's jeans one by one looking up at Sam and licking his lips in anticipation. Sam was getting impatient by this point so as soon as his jeans were undone he lifted his ass up off the hard wooden chair so that Gabriel could tug them out from under him. Sam was left in tight white underwear his erection straining at the thin material. Gabriel licked and nibbled his way down the V of muscle that led to the top of the white underwear, instead of pulling them down like Sam was hoping he mouthed at Sam's engorged cock through the fabric, blowing warm air through making Sam twitch and groan.

"Gabe please...I need more...please Gabe I'm begging" Sam whined tugging gently on Gabriel's golden hair.

"Shhhh Sammy its ok I will take care of you, before you know it I will have your eyes rolling in the back of your head through ecstasy, then I'm going to make you cum again whilst riding your sweet virgin ass" Gabriel said in voice so deep husky that Sam would never have guessed he was capable of it.

Sam lost all ability to speak after Gabriel uttered those words, so he just nodded in acceptance and looked down at Gabriel with puppy dog eyes causing the man on his knees in front of him to chuckle.

Gabriel grabbed at the white cotton, the front of which was now damp from the pre-come that was leaking out and dragged them off of Sam's body exposing his impressive length.

Gabriel cried licking his lips again as he lent over to suck the pre-come out of the tip. "Oh Sam you taste so fucking good, I am going to milk you dry my boy!" He then put his skilled mouth to use taking Sam's entire length down into his throat, managing to hold off his gag reflex from many years of practice. He hollowed out his cheeks and started to bob up and down occasionally humming to give Sam added sensation.

Sam was almost delirious with lust, his entire body was vibrating at the feelings Gabriel was giving him. Sam was not overly experienced, he had slept with a few women on his travels, mainly at his brother's insistence, but he had never ever felt anything as powerful as this before.

He rested one of his hands on Gabriel hair, lightly stroking through it whilst trying to resist the need to push the man down more onto his cock. The other hand he brought up to his mouth and bit down to try and stop some of the very loud noises threatening to escape. The last thing he wanted was to have Dean rushing down here wondering what cries had woken him up.

Gabriel inserted a finger of his free hand into his mouth alongside Sam's cock to get it nice and damp, he then slowly started to tease it around Sam's small puckered and up until now unexplored entrance. Sam shifted his legs further apart giving the other man better access now he realised what his intentions were.

On each down stroke with his mouth Gabriel started to thrust his finger into Sam bit by bit until it was fully enclosed in the tight warmness. When he heard Sam's breath quickening and he knew that he was getting very close so he crooked his finger inside up against his prostate, this caused an instant reaction to Sam. He groaned loudly against the hand that he had wedged into his mouth and thrust forwards once, he then started to shoot surge after surge of cum down Gabriel's willing throat. Gabriel swallowed around him again and again milking him dry as promised until Sam all but collapsed in the chair. Gabriel sucked off of Sam with a loud pop and took the giant quivering man into his arms.

"See Sammy, said I'd take care of you baby...and that's just the beginning" Gabriel whispered as he lifted Sam's head up to capture his lips in his own.

Sam devoured Gabriel's mouth revelling in the taste combination of Gabriel and his own flavour. Gabriel started to thrust up against Sam again reminding Sam that he was still fully dressed next to his huge glistening nakedness.

Sam took the hint and stood up, taking Gabriel with him as the smaller man wrapped his legs around Sam's waist.

Sam grabbed his shirt and laid it over the threadbare sofa by the window; he then laid Gabriel down onto of it and knelt on the floor between his legs. He ran his warm hands along the underside of Gabriel's plain blue shirt and staring at the other man with a look of adoration on his face.

He slowly unbuttoned each button on Gabriel's shirt revealing the smaller but no less built torso underneath. "mmmm" He hummed approvingly as he shoved the shirt down Gabriel's arms and off his body. Gabriel just sat grinning at Sam, loving the attention he was getting from this Adonis.

Once Sam had removed the shirt he went to work teasing and tasting every square inch of Gabriel's chest and stomach, spending extra time on each nipple, getting Gabriel back for his earlier torture.

He then leaned up for a quick kiss before travelling south again nipping at Gabriel's soft skin as he went. He undid and removed Gabriel's trousers and underwear quickly, wanting greedily to get to the good part. Gabriel giggled again at Sam's inpatients but his giggle was cut of and replaced with a loud moan as Sam hot moist mouth slid down his solid length. Sam only got a few strokes in when Gabriel tugged him away, puling him back up to eye level.

"You continue that big boy and I'm gonna blow before we get to the next part!" Gabriel growled causing Sam's eyes to darken with lust again.

Gabriel patted the sofa next to himself inviting Sam to join him. Sam jumped up like an excited puppy and hoisted all of his 6'4" nakedness onto the sofa next to Gabriel.

Gabriel eased Sam back lifting one of his legs over shoulder so that he was nestling between Sam's solid thighs.

"You ready for this Sammy?" Gabriel asked; when Sam nodded Gabriel reached up and stuck two of his fingers in Sam's mouth. Sam sucked on then eagerly like they were a tasty treat until they were absolutely covered in his saliva.

"Lets get you nice and open for me then" Gabriel said popping his fingers outs of Sam's mouth and replacing them with his tongue. He made short work of scissoring Sam open, easing against the protesting ring of muscle until he had three fingers fully enclosed and Sam riving beneath him.

He removed his fingers and using his pre-come to slick up his very willing cock. Then he positioned his head at Sam's twitching entrance and thrust forward.

"Son of a..." Sam cried out eyes rolling back in his head. Gabriel quickly silenced him with his mouth. Once he felt Sam relaxing around him he thrust again, this time he slid up against Sam's prostate causing Sam to buck up and join them fully.

"Oh Sam...feels so good, so tight!" Gabriel cried losing some of his composure now.

Sam grabbed Gabriel's head and pulled him down roughly onto his lips, in between kisses Sam groaned out "Fuck me Gabe, I want it hard...do it now"

"As you wish" Gabriel replied sitting up slightly, he gripped onto one of Sam's shoulders for leverage then pulled almost the entire way out before slamming back into the tight slick hole. Sam had to clamp his teeth back down onto his hand to stop himself crying out in pleasure.

Gabriel pulled almost fully out and pushed back in again and again and again until he couldn't hold back any longer and just started pounding into the giant man sprawled out beneath him.

When Gabriel felt himself reaching the edge he grabbed hold of Sam's red angry looking cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. One, two, three more thrusts was all it took, both men went soaring over the edge. Gabriel lent forward and bit down hard on Sam's collar bone to stop himself from crying out., The extra pain sensation sent Sam flying even higher and he was spilling waves of hot sticky cum over both himself and Gabriel as he felt his ass being filled up from the result of Gabriel's pleasure.

Gabriel collapsed onto Sam's hard chest, neither of them able to move for a few minutes.

"Shower?" Sam eventually muttered.

"Sounds heavenly, shall we?" Gabriel replied pulling away from Sam. "Oh and Sam...that was definitely my idea of a work break!"

**Authors Note: **

**So Sabriel happened, I hope I did it justice and would love to hear what any die hard Sabriel fans out there think? **

**The actual story continues in the next chapter, but you never know Castiel may be feeling a lot better too... **

**R&R and I may let you have more glistening Sam nakedness!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Delving deep

**Back to the story! I hope you didn't mind me getting a bit side-tracked in the last chapter. **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason! **

**This story may contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (Feel free to point out any glaring errors though)**

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns all, except my soul... at least I don't think he does? **

Chapter 16 – Delving deep

The next morning Castiel finally felt strong enough to get out of bed and insisted that he head downstairs for breakfast, mainly because he was so sick of seeing the same four walls, he also wanted to start helping out with the research so that he could feel useful again.

Dean, whom had been at Castiel's side the entire time, was also glad for a change of scenery although he was worried that Castiel might over-do it.

* * *

Half an hour later Sam, Dean and Castiel were all seated at the old battered kitchen table making small talk. Gabriel ran around the kitchen preparing a breakfast of sausages, eggs and toast, he was wearing a ridiculous apron that read 'kiss the chef' and humming it's raining men as he went about his culinary work.

"Sammy? Are those bite marks on your hand….what the hell bit you dude! Do I need to go dig out a silver blade!" Dean suddenly cried in horror.

"Um no its fine Dean…." Sam replied giving Dean his best 'Leave it!' look.

"But Sammy…what have you been fighting without me…look at you man you look all stiff and sore…and why are you sitting on a cushion…?" Dean continued not taking Sam's hint for him to stop.

Sam blushed right to the very tip of his ears and shifted uncomfortably in his seat causing him to wince a bit in pain, Gabriel was trying his best to hold in the giggle that was threatening to erupt and Castiel was looking at Dean like he was the densest person alive.

"Oh…I see" Dean muttered also blushing now he realised what was going on. "Dude what the hell did you do to my little brother! I told you no!" He yelled over his shoulder at Gabriel.

"Oh Dean-o, it was very much consensual. Plus if you recall you told me 'no dry humping' your brother….well I can assure you there was nothing dry about it!" He winked at Dean and sauntered back over to the stove to dish up the eggs.

Dean sat with his mouth open in shock, when he eventually recovered he turned back to the table and started muttering under his breath like a petulant teenager. Castiel tapped his arm reassuringly and Sam just sat there rolling his eyes.

A few minutes later and Gabriel began serving up the feast, with a mischievous grin on his face he speared a sausage and offered it to Dean;

"Sausage Dean? You should try it…you might like it…" He added with a suggestive wink.

Sam nearly choked on his mouthful of toast and Castiel had to take a gulp of his tea to hide his grin.

Dean just glared at the smaller man and snatched the sausage off the fork, he then proceeded to ignore everyone else at the table as he tucked into his breakfast.

After breakfast Dean helped Castiel onto the Sofa in the study while Sam and Gabriel cleared away the breakfast stuff. It had been decided that Dean would call to see if Missouri could come over today to check out Castiel's internal head protection, so once Castiel was settled he made the call.

* * *

An hour Sam returned from picking Missouri up, when they walked into Bobby's house she ran up to Gabriel and pulled him into an ecstatic hug.

"Oh well aren't you just a cute little bundle of fun, I can see why Sammy here has fallen for you Gabriel!" She cried to at the amused looking man before kissing both of his cheeks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too mam" Gabriel replied blushing slightly at the attention.

"Oh and you must be Castiel…" She said as she raced across the room barging past Dean and sat down next to him. Taking his uninjured hand in hers, she continued "You have the purest soul I have seen in a long while boy, make sure this one doesn't taint it!" gesturing to Dean over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Dean cried indignantly to which he just earned a glare from Missouri.

Castiel smiled at her shyly and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Missouri, thank you for coming to see me today" He then realised her hand and reached for Dean's as a small show of solidarity.

"Right well this may take some time, so Sammy I know you wanted to head over to the hospital to visit your father, you can take that cute boy toy of yours with you. Dean you can make me a cup of tea, strong with two sugars…" She replied smiling at Sam then looking at dean with a stern expression.

"Whatever…" Dean mumbled letting go of Castiel's hand and shuffling out of the room.

"I heard that Dean!" Missouri snapped before smiling warmly back at Castiel.

Sam and Gabriel headed out moment later, after Gabriel had fussed over Castiel for a moment checking he was up to this before they left.

"They are good boys!" Missouri sighed as they walked out, she then tutted and rolled her eyes as she heard Dean banging and crashing about in the Kitchen.

"And Dean…?" Castiel questioned tilting his head to the side in confusion over Missouri's obvious dislike of Dean.

"I'll let you into a secret my little Castiel" Missouri whispered as she edged closer to him conspiratorially "He is actually my favourite…he has the largest heart and sweetest soul, plus that passion to protect his family…oh it warms me just to look at him…but of course I could never let him know that! It would go right to his head! No he is one that works best with a bit of tough love!"

"Oh I see" Castiel replied still looking a bit confused.

Dean wondered in a moment later carrying a tray with a pot of Tea, Bobby's nicest cup and saucer set and a plate of cookies on the side. He set it down next to Missouri looking very proud of himself and looked down at her expectantly as if waiting for praise.

"Right now Dean has finally finished smashing up the kitchen we can begin" Missouri said not even looking up at him "Dean please sit over there and stay quiet" she snapped whilst shooing him away.

Dean's face fell and he stomped grumpily over to the chair behind Bobby's desk where he sat and sulked.

Castiel gave him an apologetic smile before focusing on Missouri.

"Right Castiel I would like you to first of all think back to your childhood, specifically to when your parents use to read from the journals to you or anything else to do with their occult book collection, I think that will be a good place to start"

Castiel took a deep breath then let his mind began to wonder back;

**_"Papa….papa please continue with the story!" Cried an approximately eight year old Castiel as he ran over and climbed onto his fathers lap, his black hair sticking out at all angles and his bright blue eyes wide with excitement. _**

**_"OK then Son" Castiel's Father replied in a gruff voice, similar to what Castiel's is like now. "Where were we, oh yes…so the hunter was trapped by a ghost in a large old building where many people had been going missing. He didn't have anything to fight the ghost away, having been caught unaware thinking it was only an interrogation job. Behind him was a large fireplace and as luck would have it he found an iron poker nestled onto a hook at the side. Without hesitation he took up the poker and swung it with full force towards the ghost that was edging in his direction menacingly" _**

**_"Then what papa?" cried and enthralled Castiel staring at the book in his father's hands trying to decipher the scrawled handwriting himself_**

**_"Well when the iron poker past through the ghost it disappeared into thin air, repealed by the iron. The hunter knew that this was just a temporary reprieve so he dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a container of salt he had spotted on his way through. Still welding the iron poker he made his way quickly up to the first floor bedroom, once inside he searched for and found the locket that had been discovered at the house when the family moved in. He quickly used the salt to draw a circle around himself on the flour, knowing that the ghost could not go past a line of salt. He then went to work prying open the locket and removed a small snippet of human hair, he knew that the ghost was tied to and haunting the house because of the hair so he had to destroy it. By the time he had the hair in one hand and a lit match in the other the ghost had returned and was stalking him around the outside of the salt circle. He lit the hair and fell back slightly as the ghost in front of him also combust into flames and disappeared in a white flash and a cry of pain" _**

**_"Wow Papa, so the hunter was ok?" exclaimed a bright eyed Castiel _**

**_"Yes son, he lived on to continue protecting people...now off to bed you go, we can continue the story tomorrow night" His father said whilst ruffling Castiel's already messy black hair. _**

"Castiel…..Castiel you can come back to me now…..Castiel?" Called Missouri

"Huh? Papa?" Castiel called surprised at his now deep rough voice

"Ha ha, no not papa sweetie, Its Missouri remember…I was trying to get into that noggin of yours…see what's going on" Missouri replied smiling sweetly at the very tired looking man in front of her.

"Oh of course" Castiel sighed rubbing his head and eyes with his good hand.

Dean immediately ran over and squeezed onto the sofa next to Castiel pulling him back to rest against his chest.

"Did you find anything useful?" Dean enquired stroking Castiel's hair.

"Yes many things but I think it will be best to run them past Bobby first and I we will need to do this perhaps a couple more times to get all the information if you don't mind Castiel. I think you are too tired now anyway?" Missouri replied tapping Castiel's knee affectionately.

Castiel nodded from his position resting up against Dean, his eyes already shutting as he drifted off to sleep.

Dean went to pick him up intent on taking him up to Bed.

"Before you go Dean, I would like to check your head out, just to make sure there is no lasting damage or anything from the possession?" Missouri commanded in such a way that left no room for argument.

"OK…." Dean replied sceptically, sure that it wasn't really necessary.

"Right just look into my eyes and breath deeply, think about those nearest and dearest to you. Sam, you dad, Bobby and Castiel here" Missouri instructed as she reached over and placed her fingers onto Dean's temple.

Dean thought about how Sam had grown up, he noticed it so much more recently and not just because of his massive stature. He was getting more and more independent and needed Dean less and less which made Dean both proud and extremely sad.

He then thought of Bobby and how the man had always been there for him and Sam, more so that his own father ever was because of his obsession with finding the yellow eyed demon.

Finally Dean thought of Castiel, the way his blue eyes shone whenever Dean looked into them, the innocence and slight grumpiness of the man that Dean couldn't help but find absolutely adorable and compelling.

His thoughts changed suddenly to what had happened to Castiel because of him, because Dean had entered his life, he thought about how he was going extract his revenge out on Dybbuk, make him pay tenfold for each and every injury that Castiel has sustained by his hands.

"Dean! DEAN! Snap out of it!" Missouri was shouting off in the distance somewhere, but Dean could feel himself getting lost deeper and deeper into the thoughts of how he was going to carry out his revenge. It was only when Castiel cried out in pain that Dean finally snapped out of it.

"Ahhhhh Dean!" Castiel yelped tears streaming down his face as he held onto his ribs.

"Cas...? Shit Cas I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you!" Dean cried realising that he had inadvertently squeezed around the broken mans waist pressing onto his broken ribs.

Castiel had tears streaming down his face, Dean looked horrified and Missouri looked terrified.

"Get him upstairs Dean" Missouri said quietly snapping out whatever had terrified her.

Dean just nodded and gently picked Castiel up, the smaller man instantly snuggling his head into his neck to hide his pain. Dean then slowly and very carefully carried him upstairs.

* * *

Once Castiel had taken some pain killers and drifted off to sleep Dean crept back downstairs to talk to Missouri. He found her sitting in the study sipping her tea, a look of intense concentration on her face.

"Missouri...what happened, I was so lost...I hurt him...please I don't want to do that again" Dean said quietly pacing up and down in front of her.

"Dean you have to be careful" Missouri said seriously an intensely grave expression on her face "You must stay calm and controlled and you must not entertain any further thoughts about revenge...it will end you and possibly those around you!"

Before Dean could reply Sam and Gabriel walked in.

"Hi we're back...is everything OK?" Sam announced stopping when he saw the grave expressions on both Dean and Missouri's faces.

"I would like to go home now Sam, please" Missouri answered quickly gathering up all her belongings.

"Yeah sure, of course" Sam replied sensing the women's urgency.

"Missouri...?" Dean started.

"No Dean...just no" Missouri replied "Just remember what I said...!" then she stalked out the door.

**Authors Note: **

**Oh Dear what is going on in Dean's head that terrified Missouri? **

**Did you like Mini Cas? **

**I think a certain young Castiel may be feeling a bit better in the next chapter (wink wink) that's if you all want him to feel better. Reviews may help cure his ouchies, just saying. **


	17. Chapter 17 - Holding back

**Oooh you are a frisky bunch! Everyone wanting some Destiel feels hey...well here is a snippet. **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason! **

**This story may contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (Feel free to point out any glaring errors though)**

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns all, except my ticket to VanCon! **

Chapter 17 – Holding back

Recap: _"Missouri...?" Dean started. "No Dean...just no" Missouri replied "Just remember what I said...!" then she stalked out the door._

It had been two days since Missouri's visit and Dean was almost able to forget the terrified expression on her face as she told him in no uncertain terms that revenge was not an option for him. He could not however forget the look on Sam's face when he came back from dropping Missouri home that day, he had looked so worried.

Sam insisted that Missouri hadn't told him anything more than she had told Dean as she wanted to talk to a few other Physics and perhaps have another look into Dean's mind before she explained fully.

_'She doesn't know for sure that anything bad would happen, she just hates me! Besides how can I not kill that bastard thing that ruined dad and hurt poor Castiel!'_ Dean thought angrily as he worked methodically under the hood of the Impala.

"Dean?" He heard Castiel call out from the house, he looked up to see the man walking slowly over towards him.

Dean stood up and stretched out his back that had gotten sore bending over the hood for too long; he wiped his oil covered hands over his thighs and used the back of his uncovered arm to wipe the sweat dripping off of his brow.

Castiel stopped just in front of Dean and stared up at him in awe, his cheeks tinged pink and eyes shining bright.

"You alright there Cas, looking a bit flushed dude!" Dean remarked with a wink, noticing the other mans intense gaze run the entire length of his body.

"Yes I am perfectly fine Dean, it is just that you look um…very...pleasant right now" Castiel replied blushing even darker.

"Oh yeah Cas, got a bit of mechanic kink happening have ya?" Dean giggled and reached out to try and pull Castiel to him with oil covered hands.

"Dean!" Castiel chastised, "This is the first time I have worn proper clothes for a week, please do not make them all grubby!" As he started backing away with his hands held up in front of him.

"Yeah, I like you wearing my clothes but if I make them dirty then you'll have to take them off again…I like what is under them even more." Dean winked still stalking towards a retreating Castiel.

Castiel giggled, his eyes bright with mirth, his healing face only partially covered in fading bruises now.

Before Dean had a chance to pounce they were interrupted by the arrival of Bobby, returning from his mission of following up the unexplained mental breakdowns of hunters.

"Hey Bobby!" Dean cried walking towards the grumpy looking man.

"Problems with the Impala?" Bobby questioned taking in Dean's appearance.

"Nope just keeping her running smoothly" Dean responded.

Castiel came and stood next to Dean and smiled warmly up at Bobby.

"Hey Cas, good to see you up and about boy, how you feeling?" Bobby asked in a genuinely happy voice.

"I'm good thank you Bobby, healing up nicely now" Castiel replied.

They all made their way inside, where they were greeted by the sight of Gabriel writhing around on top of Sam, who was lying flat on the couch in the study.

"Hey! Not in my study!" Bobby yelled causing Gabriel to jump about three feet in the air.

"My apologises" Gabriel muttered jumping up, then grabbing a cushion from under Sam to cover his crotch as he raced out of the room.

Sam sat up quickly and pulled another cushion into his lap sheepishly before saying;

"Sorry Bobby we got a bit carried away…." Sam muttered sheepishly, then trying to change the subject added "So how was your trip?"

Bobby took up his usual seat behind his desk and poured himself a glass of the ever present scotch, he then proceeded to explain how he had found three other hunters, all definitely having been possessed by the demons that were manipulated by Dybukk. How they were completely unresponsive and all bared the same branding mark that Dean and John had been marked with.

Dean shuddered at the thought of what those hunters were going through having been through the relentless torment himself.

Castiel noticing Dean's response took hold of Dean's now oil-free hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Bobby also explained how one of the people he went to visit, an old hunter called Martin, was actually genuinely insane, the life had just got to him and he'd lost the plot. As he said this the older hunter looked devastated but resigned as if this was expected for anyone who lived the life that a hunter had to live.

Once Bobby finished Sam wondered over to the desk and started going through all the lists of hunters that he had contacted to warn.

Dean tugged Castiel over to the Sofa and sat holding his hand and getting lost in his eyes. Castiel reached up and started stroking through Dean's hair, then down the side of his face, then across his eyelids and finally sweeping gently across his plump pink lips. Dean sighed loudly with his eyes shut feeling extremely content. That is until he realised that the other two men in the room had stopped talking. He opened one eye and glanced around Castiel's head to find Sam grinning at him happily and Bobby scouring at him. Gabriel was standing in the doorway behind them with a slightly smug but happy expression on his face.

"Um...Cas how about we get out of here for a while?" Dean said to the embarrassed looking man next to him.

"Yes Dean I believe that would be a good idea" Castiel replied quickly getting to his feet and walking to the front door.

Dean ran upstairs to change out of his oil covered clothes whilst Castiel sat waiting patiently in the Impala.

Once they were both seated in the Impala Dean tugged lightly on his AC/DC T-shirt that Castiel was wearing and pulled him in for a delicate and loving kiss.

"I love you Cas" Dean whispered against Castiel's lips.

Castiel pulled back for a moment to grin up at Dean before he leant back in and captured Deans mouth in his own.

When breathing became an issue Dean pulled away slightly just resting his forehead against Castiel's as he stared deep into his eyes.

"Dean...?" Castiel said questioningly

"Yes Cas?" Dean replied heads still connected.

"Do you think...would it be possible to go to...my...to where the library was? I would very much like to see what is left?" Castiel asked gently.

"Of course Cas" Dean replied mentally kicking himself for not thinking of offering to take Castiel sooner. Although if Castiel had really wanted to go by himself he could have taken his own car that Sam had gone back and recovered from where it was hidden outside Dybbuk's house.

"Are you sure...it's not pretty" Dean made sure this was what Castiel really wanted.

"Yes Dean, I think I need to...to at least say goodbye" Castiel replied sadly.

Dean nodded, gave Castiel one last peck on the lips then pulled away and started the Impala which roared into life. He drove them both over to the area that used to be the library and that was now pretty much a shell of a building.

* * *

Castiel didn't make any move to get out of the car once Dean had parked next to a row of Police hazard tape and unsafe structure signs. He just looked, looked at what was left of the building that had contained his everything, that had been left to him by his parents for him to look after and protect, that had contained every single memory enclosed object and relic that represented his entire life.

It was literally breaking Dean's heart seeing the shock and sorrow passing over Castiel's face. He couldn't take it anymore reached out and took Castiel hand, effectively breaking the spell that the ruined building seemed to have Castiel under; he looked over at Dean with eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Oh Dean, I failed them...I couldn't protect the building...I couldn't protect their prized book collection...nothing" Tears were now making lines down his still slightly damaged face.

"Cas..." Dean whispered intensely "This..." gesturing towards the ruins "Is in no way your fault! You didn't have a single clue what could potentially happen to you as guardian of these books and if you associated with...me"

"Oh Dean we have been over this, you saved me! Without you I would have lost my life as well as everything else, at least I am still alive and kicking because of you and because of your family" Castiel replied.

Dean just leaned in and attempted to kiss away Castiel's tears. Once Castiel had calmed down slightly they exited the car and passed under the police hazard tape, walking carefully over the charred rubble that surrounded the outside of the damaged walls.

"I don't know how secure the building is Cas so tread carefully ok..." Dean warned.

This was the first time that Dean had seen the building as well, Sam and Gabriel had been down here with the police after the fire to collect anything that was remotely salvageable, which was all being stored in one of the out-buildings at Bobby's place.

Castiel wondered around the blackened, twisted and mostly collapsed internal structure of the building looking for anything that was remotely familiar. He recognised parts of furniture or books but mostly it was all damaged and unfamiliar looking. He wondered into what had been his apartment, it had been virtually gutted by the fire.

_'The flames must have been pretty intense, probably fuelled by all of my books' _he thought sadly to himself.

He noticed a small piece of paper sticking out from under what he supposed used to be one of the kitchen cupboard doors, he bent down to retrieve it wondering what it could be. He realised that he was holding what was left of a photo that had been in a frame on the wall by the entrance to the apartment. It used to be a picture of him as a small child being held in-between both of his parents on a trip they had taken to the seaside many years ago, now it was a mangled image, mostly melted except for a small section showing his small innocent child face, eyes alive with excitement and happiness. It showed him all alone and with nothing which struck him as ironic as that was exactly what he was all these years later.

Castiel suddenly had to get out of there; he was completely overwhelmed by his surroundings and felt like he couldn't breathe. He stumbled as fast as he could over the rubble and out of the building, needing to just get out in the open so that he could breath.

"Cas...? Cas wait up!" Dean cried out after him, but Castiel had to get away, he needed to be able to breath and this building was drowning him

Once outside he turned away from where the impala was parked and headed for the little park behind where he had used to park his car.

As he was walking along he became vaguely aware of the fact that it was teeming down with rain but he didn't care, in fact it felt good, like it was washing the smell of burnt books off of him.

Once he reached the clearing in the middle of the park his legs gave out and he collapsed onto his knees in the rain, Dean was seconds behind him and he dropped instantly to his knees pulling the broken man to his chest and holding him like he was afraid if he let go the other man may shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Cas, I have got you Cas, I am here for you. I know you have lost...well everything and I'm probably a bit of a consolation prize, but still I am yours, whatever happens now...I am yours" Dean whispered soothingly.

Castiel stared up at him eyes wide with emotion, rain dripping down his face making his hair stick in black clumps to his head and soaking through Dean's t-shirt;

"Thank you Dean, I have no idea what I would do without you" He then wrapped himself around Dean's body clinging to him like his life depended on it; he leant up and captured Dean's mouth within his own hungrily.

"Dean I need...I need to...I need you, I have to get away from here and I need you please!" Castiel begged in between his attacking kisses on the startled hunter who was all but holding him up.

"Dean please I don't want to go back to Bobby's I want to go somewhere where I can just be with you, I need to feel something other than this pain and I want to lose myself in you...please Dean" Castiel begged gripping both sides of Deans face with one good hand and one braced hand.

"Ok, lets go" Dean replied standing up and pulling Castiel with him, he led them both towards the Impala but changed his mind at the last minute and tugged on Castiel's hand leading him to the motel across the street.

Without saying a word to each other Dean went in and booked them a room, ignoring the curious glances from the man behind the counter who obviously recognised Castiel.

* * *

Dean led a silent soaking Castiel who was clinging to him up the flight of stairs that led to their room. He unlocked the door and flicked on the lights inside. As soon as he shut the door Castiel was on him, he shoved Dean with all the force he could muster up against the closed door and pressed his entire body flush against his.

He captured first Dean's bottom lip and then his top within his own, biting down with just enough pressure to drive Dean crazy with need.

"Ugh Cas" Dean groaned switching them so that he had Castiel pressed against the door. He bent slightly capturing the slightly smaller man behind the back of the thighs, bringing him up so that Castiel had no choice but to wrap his legs around Dean's waist. This position meant that Dean could grind his hips into Castiel giving much needed friction to where they both needed it most.

Dean licked at Castiel's bottom lip asking for entrance, as soon as it was granted he delved into Castiel's velvety warm damp mouth exploring with his tongue, causing Castiel to moan;

"Dean I...please I want you so much!"

Dean didn't respond, instead he hoisted Castiel up higher so that he could lift him away from the door and carry him over to the bed. He gently lowered Castiel onto the elaborately patterned quilt that was covering the queen bed and instantly covered the smaller man with his own body. It was only when he made contact that he realised that they were both soaking wet from standing out in the rain before.

"Cas lets get these wet clothes off..." He groaned against Castiel's neck.

Castiel didn't hesitate, he pushed Dean up and grabbed the hem of his shirt forcing it up over Dean's head, he then did the same with his own. Dean couldn't help but chuckle at his impatience. He took the initiative and grabbed at Castiel's belt that was holding up the Jeans he had borrowed from Dean that were just a bit too big for his slim frame.

He undid the buckle with a flick of the wrist and popped open each button on the pants, never taking his eyes off Castiel's for a moment. He then slid the damp pants slowly down Castiel's legs taking care not to scrape them against any of the scars that had been left from the cuts.

After Castiel was lying naked before him Dean stood up and stripped off the remainder of his clothing. He gestured to Castiel to shift back onto the bed properly, Castiel whom had been eyeing the expanse of Deans muscular body snapped himself out of it and shuffled back until his head was resting on the surprisingly plump hotel pillows.

"Cas..." Dean growled while he crawled up the other mans body until he reached his lips "I am not going to take you today, when we are first together it should be because of need and longing, not because of pain. However what I am going to do today is explore every single inch of your body and make you cum so hard that you not only forget about the pain and loss but also forget your own fucking name...OK?"

"Um yes Dean..." Castiel replied as he grinned up at the hunter hovering over him "I believe that would be acceptable"

**Authors Note: **

**Please do not condemn me just yet for leaving it there...I just felt that what happens next deserves its own chapter – or at least more than just the end of this emotionally rollercoaster of a chapter. **

**Poor Castiel, I was practically sobbing writing this. Do we think it is time for something good to happen to him?**


	18. Chapter 18 - Something Good

**Poor poor little Castiel, I think its about time we gave him something good. **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason! **

**This story will contain graphic Male/Male scenes right now, graphic violence and strong language. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (Feel free to point out any glaring errors though)**

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns SPN, I own a fictional burnt down library. **

Chapter 18 – Something good

Dean was relieved that Castiel had accepted his decision not to go all the way today, he loved Castiel, he truly did, but he was very nervous about the whole 'having sex with a man' thing and felt like they needed to take things slow, get to know each others bodies and what turned each other on first.

This was exactly what Dean was going to do now, he had Castiel lying completely naked under his own undressed body, exploring the other mans mouth as he relished the feeling of so much warm soft skin rubbing up against him.

Castiel was also enjoying the feeling of having Dean naked and firm on top of him. He always thought that he would feel awkward and nervous during his first explorations into sexual activity with another person. But with Dean he felt completely comfortable, like it was natural for them to be skin on skin, bodies flush together.

Castiel could feel Dean's erection pressing into his hip and he knew that Dean would be able to feel his own hardness pressing up against him. Even though Dean was rolling his hips against him it was not enough for Castiel, these new exciting sensations making him greedy for more, so he shifted his body under Dean until their erections were rubbing up against each other.

"Ahh Cas, so good!" Dean moaned from where his mouth was currently exploring around Castiel's jaw line.

Castiel started running his hands up and down Dean's toned and bronzed back, feeling the occasional ridge of a scar no doubt from the hunters harsh and brutal job.

Castiel was stunned that Dean was so gentle and loving in his caresses as he kissed and stroked every single bit of skin covering Castiel's entire body. Dean, a hunter, the man who he had seen take down both a werewolf and a vampire without even a second thought. The man who had been dragged up by his father, led uncompromisingly into a life of death, fighting, blood and guts. It was almost two exact opposites, the fighter hunter Dean and the Dean that was caressing him and yet again kissing each and every one of the scars that now covered Castiel's body.

Castiel watched as Dean made his way back up so they were face to face after mapping out his entire body with his tongue, well everywhere except for where Castiel was getting desperate to feel him. The more attention Dean paid to him the more every single nerve in his body seemed to come alive and sing with longing.

"Cas, I love you so much...gonna make you feel good...gonna take care of you" Dean groaned between kisses. Just as Castiel was trying to deepen the kiss Dean pulled away and bit at Castiel's plump lower lip "Ready for more Cas?" Dean whispered focusing his bright green eyes mesmerizingly on Castiel's.

"Dean...yes" Was all that Castiel could get out feeling a sudden wave of intense emotion.

Dean bit at Castiel's lip once more teasingly before travelling down to his chest. Castiel watched as Deans pink tongue darted out and flicked quickly over his already erect nipple. The sensation along with the visual spectacle had Castiel moaning out Dean's name in pleasure and rubbing his thighs against the bed. Dean circled the sensitive nub with his tongue making it shimmer with dampness, then without warning hit took hold of it between his teeth tugging gently. Castiel couldn't help his response, his hips bucked up of the bed and he hissed through his teeth.

Dean just released the manipulated skin and winked up at Castiel before moving over slightly and carrying out the same attack on the other nipple.

Castiel was vibrating with sensation, his thighs rubbing together to try and find some much longed for friction. He had no idea his body could feel this alive and this sensitive when Dean hadn't even gone near to his erection yet.

Dean sensing Castiel growing arousal decided to move things along a bit. He had a quick moment of nervousness as he looked down at Castiel's engorged cock; he had never done anything like this with a man before.

He calmed himself by thinking that he knew what he liked when he'd had women give him head before, he could just try to mimic that and see how Castiel reacted. He knew that he didn't have to be embarrassed with Castiel, that he could talk to him and ask him if he liked something or not. So far Castiel have been incredibly responsive so he just had to go with the flow and trust his instinct.

Castiel saw Dean hesitate and could almost follow his thought pattern as he saw different emotions flash behind his eyes. He reached out and brushed the fingers of his undamaged hand through Dean's hair causing Dean to lean into his hand and rub up against it almost like a cat.

"Cas..." Dean whispered staring up into Castiel's eyes. "Please talk to me whilst I do this, I need to know if it feels good or if you need less or more of something that I do. I want to make you feel amazing..."

Castiel was shocked at the vulnerability of Dean's words for a moment, he had assumed that Dean would be confident in these matters but now he realised that this was all just as knew to Dean as it was to him. This made Castiel relax even more and feel extremely lucky to have found this amazing man.

"Of course Dean, you have already made me feel so fantastic...I'm sure whatever else you do will be just mind-blowing" Castiel replied still running his fingers through Deans hair.

Dean caught hold of his hand and brought it to his mouth kissing the palm of his hand just once in such a tender gesture that Castiel couldn't help but 'sigh'

Dean placed Castiel's hand on the bed next to him, then he shuffled his body further down the bed so that he was nestled between Castiel's thighs. He brushed his slightly stubbly chin against Castiel's pelvic muscle before nestling his face into the soft brush of pubic hair that it led to.

Castiel felt his entire body tense in suspense as he felt Dean's hot breath ghosting over his most sensitive skin. He felt himself throbbing with anticipation, a single bead of pre-come gathering at the head of his erection. Dean seemed entranced by this momentarily and then as if he couldn't help himself his tongue poked out and lapped into the slit tasting at Castiel. Both men groaned loudly, Dean from the amazing flavour and Castiel from finally having some contact where he needed it most.

Now Dean had the taste for Castiel he couldn't hold back any longer, he gripped at the base of his erection being careful not to trap any of the dark soft hair surrounding it and plunged his mouth down taking in as much as he could.

It was all Castiel could do not to buck his hips of the bed, but he didn't want Dean to choke, so he gripped hold of the sheets underneath him and tensed his thigh muscles to keep his lower half still.

Castiel had never felt anything so powerful and seen anything so erotic in his entire life. The sensation of Dean hot damp mouth sliding up and down his length and the view of his hard throbbing cock disappearing between Dean's slick pink lips was almost too much.

"Oh Dean, that feels so good, I have never felt anything so amazing, plus just seeing you mouth on me is driving me insane you should see how good you look as I'm fucking your mouth" Castiel moaned out as his head thrashed from side to side on the pillow.

Dean looked up at him with a surprised expression, obviously shocked at hearing those words coming out of his mouth. But Castiel didn't care, he was almost delirious with lust right now, the feelings that Dean was extracting from him were so intense he didn't think he could take much more.

Dean wasn't going to let him get away that easily though, he moved things up a gear by not only reaching between Castiel's legs and massaging his tender balls between his fingers but also started alternating between humming around Castiel and swiping his tongue along the sensitive vein running along his entire length.

"Oh God Dean...oh fuck...I can't...I need to...Dean I'm going to..." Castiel cried out, he felt like his entire body had been electrocuted, every single nerve ending was throbbing with ecstasy as he started to pump wave after wave of cum down Dean's throat.

Dean lapped up every drop of it, sucking and licking at Castiel until he knew that the man was finished and would soon be too over sensitive. He gently released Castiel's now limp and spent cock letting it drop lightly against his thigh. He then crawled back up the bed to lie partially on and partially next to a completely drained Castiel.

* * *

Once Castiel started to come down from his high he realised that he had Deans weight lying across him. He tugged gently at Dean's short sandy hair until he tilted his head back and Castiel was assaulted by the shocking green eyes. "Dean...I...thank you" Castiel whispered as he lowered his mouth onto Deans to gently caress his lips with his own.

"Cas, believe me when I say that it was my pleasure. You looked so amazing when you get lost in the moment and...that dirty little mouth of yours, well I never would have picked you for being a kinky talker" Dean grinned up at Castiel with eyes full of adoration.

"It seemed fitting at the time" Castiel stated blushing slightly, "Oh and talking of your pleasure Dean...I believe it would be your turn for release?" Castiel added and tried to sit up; as he moved he winced slightly from his still sore ribs.

"Cas you are still healing and this wasn't about me, it was about you. I'll be alright...um in a minute" He replied casting a quick glance down at his rock solid cock where it was pressing into Castiel's thigh.

"Dean please...I want to taste you too" Castiel groaned licking his lips.

Dean's mouth dropped open to argue but the look in Castiel's eyes stopped him;

"Well since you put it like that, how could I deny you, but I have an idea that should mean less movement and less pain for you...do you trust me?" Dean questioned seriously.

Without hesitation Castiel answered "With my life..."

Dean gulped at the statement but continued;

"OK Cas just sit up slightly" He instructed helping the still bruised and healing man slide up the bed.

"You have to tell me if you need me to stop, just tap me on the arm and I'll pull away straight away ok?" Dean insisted as he knelt up so that his hard length was lined up with Castiel mouth.

Castiel nodded and grinned up at Dean before opening his mouth as wide as it would go invitingly.

"Ah fuck...Cas, this is like the hottest thing I have ever done, seeing you sitting there ready to swallow me down...it's almost too much!" Dean groaned while he swept his hand up and down the length of his cock before positioning it at Castiel's lips, a thin slick of pre-cum coating Castiel's full bottom lip; "You ready?" Dean questioned, to which Castiel rolled his eyes.

"OK..." Dean groaned as he slid himself into Castiel's hot little mouth.

"Oh god Cas..." Dean sighed as he slowly began to move his hips gently back and forth, one hand in Castiel's hair, the other supporting his weight against the headboard. Castiel had reached up with his good hand and wrapped it around the base of Dean's cock; he was using his lips and tongue on Dean as he slowly moved in and out causing the most amazing sensations for the other man.

Dean did not last long, the things that Castiel was doing to him, the position and the fact that he was already so close after seeing Castiel lose it before meant that it wasn't long before he was pumping harder and faster into Castiel's mouth, being very mindful not to hurt the man or make him gag but just building enough pace to fuel the coil he felt unwinding in the pit of his stomach.

"Cas, I'm...it won't be long...do you want me to pull away?" Dean gasped out.

Castiel answered by tightening his hold with his hand and his mouth, effectively trapping Dean where he was.

"Oh...oh...oh Cassssssss!" Dean cried as he felt his orgasm overtake him. He pumped spurts of warm ropey cum into Castiel's mouth which Castiel was happily swallowing down. After one last small thrust he all but collapsed, Castiel released his mouth and hand then pulled Dean down on top of him cradling his hunter to his chest as he rode out his high.

* * *

Some hours later Castiel woke with a start, hearing "Sunshine of Your Love" by Cream blasting out of Dean's phone.

"Hey Sammy, what's up?" Dean croaked

"Ok...OK Calm down Sammy we just needed some time away! Really? OK we'll head back now, see you in a bit" Dean threw his phone back onto the bedside table and rolled over to snuggle back up to Castiel.

"So... I guess we wore each other out? How are you feeling?" Dean asked nipping playfully at Castiel's lower lip.

"I'm feeling pretty amazing actually...what did Sam require?" Castiel responded while trying to capture Dean's lip that he kept teasingly pulling away.

"Oh yeah, Missouri is there she wants to talk to us all, also apparently a man in a suit turned up at Bobby's with some sort of documents for you, he is going to call back in an hour" Dean explained as he snuggled his head into Castiel shoulder again.

Castiel sighed "I guess its back to reality then, thank you Dean for...well for everything but especially for making me feel so loved"

"Oh I have only just started with you Cas, you are going to feel so thoroughly loved the next time we get to spend some time alone together" Dean replied winking at the deliriously happy looking man beneath him. They shared one last gentle kiss before getting up and dressing in their still damp clothing. When they were full dressed they headed back out to face the real world again, both feeling a little bit stronger knowing that they had the other there for support or comfort should they need it.

**Authors Note: **

***Blushes* well I really hope you all liked how that turned out. I would truly love to hear your opinions on this, it is very important to me that I have set the seen right for you all. **

**Also what documents do you think could be waiting for Castiel? **


	19. Chapter 19 - Protecting minds

**Glad you liked the last chapter, you saucy bunch! **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason! **

**This story will contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (Feel free to point out any glaring errors though)**

**Disclaimer: Kripke is GOD; I am ant-like in comparison. **

Chapter 19 – Protecting minds

"Well, you don't need to read auras to see what you two have just been up to!" Missouri laughed encouragingly as Dean and Castiel walked in through Bobby's front door grinning from ear to ear and holding hands.

"What with you two looking all lovely dovey and these two over here not able to keep their hands off each other..." She continued gesturing to where Gabriel thought he was discreetly rubbing Sam's thigh as they sat together on the Sofa

"Ever feel like you're missing out Bobby?" She concluded winking at the grumpy looking man sitting in his usual seat behind the desk.

Bobby grunted in supposed disgust but couldn't help the little grin and blush that covered his features after Missouri turned away.

Gabriel jumped up and rushed over to Castiel; "How are you feeling Cas? That brute didn't hurt you did he?" He fussed dramatically

"Um...hey! Standing right here!" Dean cried, all but growling at Gabriel.

"Of course he didn't hurt me Gabriel...he was very considerate" Castiel replied sticking up for Dean, Sam's laugh making him realise that he probably shouldn't have said that.

He looked up at Dean apologetically to find the other man blushing profusely.

"Right can we get down to business?" Bobby yelled causing everyone to jump. "Missouri, I believe you have something to tell us about what's protecting Cas's mind from Dybbuk?"

Missouri chuckled at the older mans obvious discomfort at the way the conversation had been going, but helped him out by explaining what she had found;

"Yes, after discussing what I saw with some over psychic's, we all agree that it is likely some kind of magic inscription that has been, for lack of a better word 'branded' into Castiel mind. Your parents must have been serious about protecting you sweetie; this is not in any way small time magic. That being said and if you are agreeable, then after a touch more poking around in your head I should be able to re-create the inscription"

"Wow, and yes of course I am agreeable with that...anyway that I can help out" Castiel replied looking quite excited and proud.

"Wonderful, thank you Castiel, such a lovely young man" she smiled over at him happily, her face dropped and she glared at Dean.

"No Dean, I would not hurt him! That reminds me boy, you and I need to have a little one on one chat. Now would be a good time as Castiel's visitor will knock on the door in about ten seconds and we need to give them some privacy" Missouri commanded.

Sure enough ten seconds later there was a knock at the door. Everyone stopped and looked at Missouri open mouthed, mystified by her ability. Castiel was the first to snap out of it so he answered the door revealing a very official looking man carrying a briefcase.

"I'm looking for a Mr Castiel Novak; I was told I could find him here?" The man asked.

"I am he" Castiel answered suspiciously.

"Ah good stuff! I am MR Jones from the Hamilton Insurance Company; please may I have a moment of your time Mr Novak?" The formal man replied while holding out his hand for Castiel.

"Um...of course Mr Jones" Castiel replied taking the other mans outstretched hand and shaking it briefly before gesturing for him to follow into Bobby's study.

Everyone else cleared out of the room, to give Castiel privacy as Missouri had suggested.

Missouri grabbed onto Dean's sleeve "Let's go for a walk Dean" She commanded all but dragging him outside.

"I would have come with you, quit tugging at me!" Dean cried but Missouri just ignored him and pulled him over to where Bobby had a dilapidated looking bench nestled between the out buildings.

"Sit and listen!" she instructed, to which Dean sighed dramatically but did as she asked.

"So Dean, when I looked into your mind the other day...it was a shock to say the least. Before I explain why, I would like to just take another quick look for clarification?" Missouri asked in a tone that suggested no was not an answer.

"Fine, if you must!" Dean responded rolling his eyes.

"Don't get smart with me boy this is serious!" Missouri reprimanded as she came forward to rest her hands on either side of Dean's head.

"Now I hate to do this but it is necessary, so please could you think about the Dybbuk for a little while as I have a look around inside?" She asked, in a softer tone this time.

Dean nodded and closed his eyes as he began to think about the creature.

First he saw the Dybbuk coming towards him in that room carrying the Dybbuk box with Dean's demon inside. Then he saw Castiel tied up next to him for a second before it all went black. His mind started conjuring up horrific images of Castiel being beaten and tortured, his vulnerable body being tested to the limit. Then it switched to what Dean remembered from the torment of being possessed, this led him to think about how his own father had likely gone through something similar before it decimated his mind completely.

By this point Dean could feel his rage reaching epic proportions, that is when everything switched and he started to think about how he would kill the Dybbuk; he would tie him up and break every bone in its body, then he would gouge out its eyes and then peel off the creatures skin bit by bit as it cried out for mercy. The images got more and more vivid, Dean was practically salivating with the need to carry out his revenge, to inflict as much pain and hurt as possible.

"Dean...! Dean stop! DEAN!" Sam was crying out, then Dean felt himself being wrestled from behind and dragged to the ground, the impact of his head smashing against the floor was the only thing that caused him to snap out of his torture fantasy.

"Huh...? What Sammy?" Dean asked confusion smothering his mind.

"You were about to choke the life out of Missouri! What the hell Dean, what just happened?" Sam replied still holding his brother to the floor and looking down at him with absolute horror.

Dean glanced over to where Gabriel and Bobby were fussing over Missouri who had angry red marks around her neck.

"Oh...god, no I wouldn't...I didn't...what the fuck is going on Sammy?" Dean said in a quiet voice, his expression now matching Sam's horrified one.

"I don't know Dean, why did you do it?" Sam questioned with sad eyes

"I didn't know I was doing it Sammy, I swear I wasn't aware...last thing I remember Missouri asked me to think of Dybbuk while she looked in my head...I didn't even know I was doing it...I would never hurt her Sammy, never!" Dean replied, voice croaking on the edge of tears.

"I know Dean; I can't believe you would do this on purpose..." Sam replied, voice also thick with emotion.

Bobby came stomping over to them then "Get up, Missouri wants to talk to you..."He bit out glaring at Dean.

Sam helped Dean up and walked him over to Missouri with an arm round his shoulder, either to comfort him or restrain him, neither were really sure which but Dean was grateful either way.

"I'm so so sorry..." Dean started as he got nearer to Missouri.

"Don't be stupid, I should have known something like this could happen, in fact I did know but I just didn't want to believe it" Missouri whispered through her damaged throat. She took a sip of water from the glass that Gabriel handed her before continuing;

"Dean this is what I was afraid of...it seems that your possession has resulted in some lasting damage on your brains Limbic System. Specifically the area's that control aggression and restraint, causing you to lose control when you get worked up, especially where this revenge is concerned...resulting in, well resulting in what just happened. Your inability to focus on anything except this revenge. This is what I was concerned about, this is what can and will put us all in danger unless you can control it" Missouri finished sadly, reaching up to stroke at her neck.

"But...I...I can't...I didn't even know I was doing it. How can I control it?" Dean questioned tears streaming down his face.

"You have to keep yourself calm and out of situations where losing control is inevitable..." Missouri replied looking over at Bobby for some assistance.

"We can research the medical side of things to see if there are any drugs or methods that may help out. However I would say that unfortunately your hunting days are over son...at least until we can come up with some way of controlling this." Bobby added resting his hand comfortingly on Dean's shoulder, knowing that this would be extremely difficult for Dean to accept but aware that they could not risk such a liability.

"But, there must be something we can do, Dean is a hunter...he can't just not be...he can't just...there must be something!" Sam cried more devastated that Dean at this point. Gabriel rushed to his side and pulled him down so that Sam was sobbing into his shoulder.

"We'll do all we can...that's all we ever do..." Bobby replied remorsely before turning and wondering back to the house with Missouri at his side.

Dean turned and stalked over the Impala silently.

"Dean?" Sam cried as Dean opened the driver's door.

"I'll be back Sammy, just going for a drive to let it all sink in...I'll be back" he jumped into the car and sped off before his brother could respond.

All Dean could think about was how this would affect him and Castiel, he didn't want to let the man go but he definitely didn't want to put him in danger. If he lost control around Castiel he could quite easily do some serious damage, maybe even kill him. So as much as it ripped his heart in two thinking about walking way from the librarian, it hurt a damn sight more thinking that he might hurt him.

* * *

Castiel was oblivious to the events that had been taking place with Dean as he himself was receiving some extremely shocking news.

"I'm sorry to ask again but is this figure definitely correct? Are you 100% sure?" He asked Mr Jones from the insurance company, looking up briefly from the insane figure printed at the bottom of the document he was reading.

"100% Mr Novak, your parents took out the best cover available, with full replacement value cover for not only the premises but the contents, including some extremely rare and valuable books" Mr Jones explained excitedly.

"But how did I not know about this, I have not being paying into this?" Castiel asked trying desperately not to go into shock over the obscene amount of money that was apparently his to rebuild the Library with.

"It was paid out of a private account that was paid into by various other different accounts, with the instruction that they all be kept anonymous should payout be required. Oh all but one...I almost forgot that I have a name and address that I am supposed to pass onto you in the event of payout where your parents were no longer available" Mr Jones replied as he reached into his briefcase and brought out a card with a name and address on.

"Oh...thank you" Castiel replied, tucking the name into his pocket for later.

"Well I think that is everything, I will arrange for the money to be transferred. It has been a pleasure doing business with you Mr Novak" Mr Jones stood up and held his hand out for Castiel to shake again. He then gathered his things and made his way out of the front door.

* * *

Moments later Bobby and Missouri walked in. Missouri ran straight over to Castiel and pulled him into a hug, "Ah I am happy that you have some good news my boy" She croaked out.

Castiel pulled back at the sound of her voice and looked at her neck in shock;

"What happened...? Where's Dean?" He added when he saw a distraught Sam being led in by Gabriel.

"He has gone for a drive..." Sam replied as he was guided towards the stairs by Gabriel.

"Don't worry about what happened now Castiel, Dean will be back to explain it all to you himself shortly. In the meantime I would like to just have another quick wonder around your mind if that is ok?" Missouri responded placing her fingers on Castiel's head ready.

"But Dean...?" Castiel started.

"...will explain when he gets back, please Castiel this is Important...just try to remember back to when Dybbuk was trying to read your thoughts for me..." Missouri instructed.

Castiel sighed frustratedly, but complied with her wishes.

A little while later Missouri suddenly jumped back from Castiel and exclaimed "I have it! I have the inscription...!" She half yelled half whispered, her voice still sounding painful from the incident with Dean.

"Does that mean we can protect our minds now?" Bobby asked from where he was perched behind his desk sipping Scotch

"Patience Bobby!" Missouri reprimanded causing the older man to cough on his drink and blush.

"I will be able to, but we need to discuss the safest method first. So let's get our thinking caps on while Castiel here goes and talks to Dean who is driving back up the driveway to collect him" Missouri replied with her usual scary insight.

Castiel's only response was to look out the window behind him, just in time to see the Impala pulling into the yard. He stood up and looked questioningly over to Bobby;

"Go...try to keep him calm, that's all I can suggest" Bobby said.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion slightly, then nodded and turned to go and meet Dean.

* * *

Dean pulled the Impala up outside Bobby's, he thought he had made a decision,that he was going to tell Castiel what was going on with him and insist that the man get as far away from him as possible so that he didn't get hurt.

However the second he saw Castiel walking towards the Impala, all scruffy hair and concerned blue eyes, he knew that that plan would not work. Dean would not survive without him, which was a moot point really as there was no way in hell that Castiel would walk away from him, of that Dean was sure.

Castiel wordlessly got into the passenger side of the car; once he was seated Dean drove them both off to a quiet place where they would be uninterrupted as they had what was bound to be a very difficult and emotional discussion.

* * *

Sam was looking out of the bedroom window watching Dean and Castiel drive off in the Impala, his heart hurt for them as he knew that was not going to be an easy discussion they were about to have.

Gabriel came up behind him and managed to scoot his way in-between Sam and the window so that he could pull the larger man into another embrace.

Sam sighed and kissed the top of Gabriel's head.

"Gabe, its just horrible...I cannot believe that both my dad and Dean has been left brain damaged by that creature! That is just too much to take in!" Sam whispered.

"I know Sammy; I wish I could help you in some way..." Gabriel replied sincerely his heart aching because of Sam's pain.

"I don't want to think about it for a while Gabe, its hurting my head to think...could you...I want to take my mind off of it!" Sam begged, using his puppy dog eyes to full force.

"Ok, how about we go back to mine for a while...see if we can take your mind off of things?" Gabriel responded stroking Sam's hair.

Sam nodded once, then he took hold of Gabriel's hand on and all but dragged him down the stairs and out of the house.

* * *

"Sam...Hey boy where are you..." Bobby called after them as they walked out the door.

"Let them go Bobby, that poor boy needs some time away as well. He has not only lost his father but also in some ways lost his brother as well" Missouri said from where she was sitting next to Bobby at his desk looking through some of his books.

"Yeah I know, I wish I could help those boys more...it breaks my heart to see them in pain" He sighed.

"You are helping them Bobby, by finding the best way of protecting you all so that Dybbuk can be defeated" Missouri answered as she reached over to take hold of Bobby's hand.

Bobby was shocked at her touch, but didn't pull his hand away. Instead he reached in with his other hand and gently stroked her face once.

"You have been such a help as well, we are so lucky to have you here, I am so glad that you are here" Bobby said smiling shyly.

Missouri didn't answer him, just smiled shyly back.

**Authors Note: **

**A few answered question and hell of a lot more unanswered ones in this chapter. **

**I would love to know what you think;**

**How will Castiel react to Dean's news?**

**How will Dean react to Castiel's news?**

**Who would have been paying into the library insurance?**

**How will Gabriel take Sam's mind off of the devastating news about his brother? (wink wink) **

**Oh and finally... Bobby and Missouri...?**


	20. Chapter 20 - Taking away the pain

**Thanks again for your continued support with this story. **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason! **

**This story will contain graphic Male/Male scenes right now, graphic violence and strong language. Some mild S&M. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (Feel free to point out any glaring errors though)**

**Disclaimer: Kripke owns most of it, except the smut...that is all mine baby!**

Chapter 20 – Take away the pain

Dean had driven them down a little dirt track to a secluded spot overlooking fields and trees as far as the eye could see. It was calm and peaceful, even the weather was still, with just a few sparse clouds breaking up the bright blue sky.

The calm surroundings however did nothing to help calm Dean's nerves, he would have given anything to not have to have this conversation with the beautiful man sitting in the seat next to him. The slightly naive, wonderfully honest and endearingly sincere man with the brightest bluest eyes that he had ever seen, the man that he irrevocably loved so much that sometimes it overwhelmed him. The man that was currently shifting nervously in his seat and looking up at Dean from under those long black eyelashes, eyes full of worry.

Dean couldn't help himself, he reached over and cupped Castiel's chin closing the distance between them, pressing his lips up against Castiel's warm mouth. The kiss was soft and sweet, neither of them pushing it into anything more, just enjoying blissful feeling of skin on skin.

Dean broke away eventually and just stared deep into Castiel's eyes, searching for something, he wasn't even sure what, perhaps some sign of encouragement that that would not be their last ever contact. All he saw was his own love reflected in those deep pools of blue, which was enough to persuade him to explain the situation, then to let Castiel decide what he wanted to do about it.

Stay or go.

"I am damaged goods Cas...I...I um apparently didn't get away from the possession unscathed. It seems the Demon managed to take away or damage a part of my brain whilst it was having a party in my head" Dean started, never once taking his eyes off of Castiel's.

"Oh no...Dean that is...I am so sorry...how can I help?" Castiel replied reaching over and taking Dean's hand.

"Well Bobby and Sam are going to look into any ways to help, plus they have suggested that I try to get actual medical help. There isn't really anything else that you can do...although there may be something that you want to do when I explain what the damage causes..." Dean continued his voice getting shaky towards the end. Castiel did not say anything more, just tilted his head in that adorable questioning manner.

"You see Cas; the damage is in a certain part of my brain...the bit that controls um...anger and like my ability to control myself. So...yeah I am pretty much a ticking time bomb of rage and I would completely understand if you don't feel that you can be around someone like that...if you don't feel you can be with me anymore I will not stop you" Dean whispered the last line feeling his heart swell with pain just thinking about not being with Castiel.

"Dean...I don't...I need a minute" Castiel stated tearing his eyes away from Deans and getting out of the Impala. Dean didn't try and stop him; he let the only person other than family that he truly loved get out of his beloved car and watched as he walked into the field next to where they were parked.

He watched as Castiel stood statue still, looking up to the sky as if asking a higher power what he should do, a single ray of sunshine lighting him up, causing his black messy hair and startlingly blue eyes to glisten, making it look as if he was almost glowing.

Dean didn't think he had ever seen Castiel look more beautiful than at the moment, which as he didn't know what the other man was going to decide, broke his heart just a little bit.

* * *

While Castiel was trying to comprehend what he had just learnt Sam and Gabriel looking to take their mind off of matters at Gabriel apartment.

Sam had been surprised the first time that he had seen Gabriel's place. He was expecting something flamboyant like the little man himself, maybe a pink palace or a kitsch nightmare. What he hadn't expected was the masculine bachelor pad that was the reality. It was all Black leather, glass and chrome, with very few personal touches.

But then Sam was beginning to learn that he should always expect the unexpected from Gabriel, it was one of the reasons why he was falling for the man. Everything in Sam's life had always been so regimented thanks to his Dad and his brothers constant overbearing insistence that the rules had to be followed, that you had be in control at all times and that any deviation from the way of life would result in dire consequences.

Well Sam didn't want to be in control for just for a short while he just wanted to let go and forget. Luckily Gabriel had sensed this; it was one of the reasons that he had brought Sam back to his place, so that he could get the man to relinquish control.

As Gabriel closed the door to the apartment, he lent back against it and looked at Sam with hungry eyes.

"Sam, do you trust me...?" He asked in a low suggestive tone.

"Yes" Sam answered immediately realising that he really did, which was a novel feeling.

"Good, now...lose the clothes!" Gabriel commanded

Sam widened his eyes in surprise for a moment before he quickly caught onto what was going to happen here. He chuckled a little bit but started to peal off his shirt, once that was gone he tugged his t-shirt off over his head and threw it behind him, he flexed his chest just a little when he saw Gabriel's lust filled eyes roaming over his bare torso.

He couldn't help but grin over at the other man who had moaned out just a little at the sight of Sam's muscular chest rippling. Next to go were Sam's shoes and socks, quickly moved out of the way leaving him standing before Gabriel in just his low hung jeans.

"Off...now!" Gabriel instructed, licking his lips at the mesmerising sight before him.

Sam loved the way that it made him feel to have this man almost panting at the sight of him and barking orders. He didn't need to be told twice, without breaking eye contact he undid the buckle of his jeans and popped the buttons. He looked down at his legs then back up at Gabriel effectively causing the other mans gaze to land exactly where he was about to expose himself. With one swift movement he pushed his pants down and quickly off his legs taking his underwear with them.

He stood up straight and felt a ripple of please run though him upon seeing the way that Gabriel was looking at him like he was something to be both cherished and eaten up whole.

"Good boy, now on your knees" Gabriel instructed as he stalked across the room like a lioness after her prey.

Sam felt those words go straight to his already hardening cock; it twitched slightly in anticipation as he dropped to his knees obediently.

"Well done Sam, if you continue being good I may...if I'm feeling generous, I may let you cum" Gabriel promised whilst stroking at Sam's hair lovingly. Sam didn't respond, knowing that it wasn't expected of him until he was asked a direct question.

"Now, I think I would like to see my cock thrusting in between those lovely lips of yours, would you like that big boy, do you want me to fuck your mouth for a bit?" Gabriel asked still stroking Sam hair. This time Sam knew that he had to answer but his mind was blank for a moment trying to comprehend the words that Gabriel had just uttered. He finally managed to choke out;

"Yes please"

"Good undo my pants and take me out, then sit back with you hands clenched behind you with your mouth open and ready for me" Gabriel said his eyes flashing with excitement.

Sam felt like his entire boy was shaking in eagerness, he was loving every second of this and was just so happy to have found someone that knew how to push his buttons, he had been too ashamed to ask anyone to dominate him before but it was defiantly something that he had craved and it had been the subject of many a fantasy.

He did as commanded and sat back waiting, he didn't have to wait long as Gabriel took hold of himself and without warning pushed almost his entire length into Sam's willing mouth.

"Relax your throat for me Sam, I want you to take me all down" Gabriel said as he shifted his hips back and forth slightly. Sam did his best and concentrated on disengaging his gag reflex so that he could please his man.

Gabriel pushed in further each time he pulled back, Sam tightened his lips around him and started to rub his tongue along the underside knowing that it would drive Gabriel wild. Gabriel in return grabbed the back of Sam's head to steady him as he started to pump brutally into his mouth with a grunt and groan.

"Of fuck Sam that feels so good! Bet you love it too hey big boy. Love having me pound into your mouth like a dirty little cock-slut" Gabriel gasped out as he felt the sensations almost overwhelm him.

Suddenly Gabriel stilled himself, knowing that if he went any further he would pass the point of no return.

Sam didn't want him to stop; he had found it an unbelievable turn on having Gabriel abuse his mouth in such a way, so he tried to move his mouth down fully onto Gabriel's length to encourage more. Gabriel moaned out at the unexpected movement and whipped his leaking cock out of Sam's mouth leaving a trail of spit and pre-cum on his lips and chin.

"Oh Sammy, you should not have done that...I instructed you not to move!" Gabriel reprimanded.

Sam just looked down at the floor guiltily and whimpered a little.

"Well now...what am I going to do with you...I know...Get up!" He waited for Sam to do as he said before continuing "Get into the bedroom, on the bed on all fours...Now!"

Sam had been looking down at the floor, but jumped when Gabriel shouted and looked up into his eyes once quickly before turning and sprinting through the door on his left. He pounced onto the bed and got into position with his ass towards the door and his legs spread wide ready. He felt so open and exposed like this, it added to the exhilaration of submitting to Gabriel, his whole body felt alive and tingly, this was definitely the distraction he had craved.

"Now Sam, I will not be gentle, this will not be for your pleasure and you will not cum...unless I allow it, do you understand me" Gabriel said as he wondered slowly into the room. He had almost lost control when he walked in to see Sam, his hunter, ready and waiting for him, fully submitting to him.

"Yes Gabriel I understand" Sam whispered as he continued to keep his eyes down facing the dark silk sheets.

Gabriel climbed up onto the bed behind Sam and ran his hands tortuously down his hard toned buttocks, then along the sensitive flesh on the inside of his quivering thighs. He moved one hand to Sam's dripping cock, rubbing along it slowly, knowing that it would be nowhere near as hard and fast as Sam would want and that it would be driving him insane.

He got Sam to suck on the fingers of his other hand until they were nice and wet then started to circle them around his tight eager hole. He pushed one finger in swiftly causing Sam to cry out, but he increased his speed on Sam's cock so that soon his pain turned back to pleasure and he relaxed around Gabriel intrusive finger. As soon as he relaxed Gabriel did the same thing again earning another cry from Sam. Yet again he increased his speed and pressure on Sam's now pulsating cock to relax him.

When he had three fingers inside and he was able to easily fuck them in and out of Sam's hole he removed them and replaced them without warning with his cock in one quick brutal thrust. Sam's cry was so loud this time that Gabriel stopped, afraid that he may have gone a bit too far, he knew that Sam wasn't fully ready for him but he also knew that Sam got off on the pain and intrusion.

"Please Gabe" Sam begged pushing back slightly on his cock.

Gabriel smiled and stroked down Sam's beautiful back tracing the lines of muscle softly, but he did not move. He leant down and mouthed along the line that his hands had followed all the while holding Sam's hips in place effectively torturing the squirming man below him.

"Gabe please...please move...I need it!" Sam panted into the pillow that he had collapsed onto.

"What Sam...what do you need?" Gabriel replied still stroking and kissing Sam's back teasingly.

"I need you to...fuck me, fuck me hard Gabe please...please!" Sam begged almost crying with need now.

Gabriel decided that he had tortured his hunter enough now so he gripped his hips tightly and pulled almost the entire way out before thrusting right back in.

"Ahhhh! Fuck!" Sam cried out as Gabriel pulled back and thrust in again and again, not quite hitting the spot that Sam needed to send him over the edge.

"Please Gabe please" he begged as his face was fucked into the pillow.

"No! Do not cum until I say! Hold back!" Gabriel commanded as he switched his position slightly knowing that it would mean he would be pounding relentlessly up against that sweet spot inside of Sam.

"ahhh, Gabe...i need...i can't hold back..." Sam was mumbling incoherently over and over.

He could feel the please building to such a point that he was sure it would kill him; he needed release like he needed air now.

"please..." He begged one last time as he felt Gabriel's thrusts becoming frenzied behind him.

Gabriel reached under him and grabbed hold of his massively engorged cock. He pumped once, twice, three times then cried.

"Now Sam, cum for me now!" As he himself emptied his load into Sam's ass.

The burst of pleasure that overtook Sam caused him to temporarily go blind and deaf, his entire boy was one big wave after wave of ecstasy, until he collapsed utterly spent onto the now sodden sheets underneath him, Gabriel lying motionless above him.

Sam's first though when he was able to think again was that he was incredibly lucky to have found Gabriel, someone to explore this side of himself with and he was going to do everything in his power to keep him. He would kill that Vamp that burnt down the library, finish the Dybbuk and protect Gabriel from anything else that may come after him just for associating with a hunter.

* * *

Meanwhile Castiel had come to a decision after wondering around the field for a good 20 minutes thinking things through, Dean could just sit and watch, his heart beating rapidly in his chest with worry.

Castiel stopped his pacing and turned abruptly to face the Impala his blue eyes flashing in the sunshine. He stared in through the window and into Dean's eyes, as if he could see straight into the mans soul. His face was a mask, no emotion at all so Dean couldn't figure out what he had decided or what he was thinking. Then his face changed, just the tiniest of smiles ghosted over his lips, it was then that Dean knew, knew that Castiel would stick with him and his broken mind.

He was unable to stop himself; he swung open the door and jumped out of the Impala, then raced across the field towards Castiel. Castiel was grinning openly now, he eyes shining with love.

Dean didn't even slow his pace; he raced straight up to Castiel and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him in for a frantic passionate kiss, lips and teeth crashing together.

When Dean finally pulled back he looked at Castiel expectantly.

"Cas?" He questioned.

"My life is with you now Dean, I will help you in anyway possible and if we cannot get help then we will deal with that together...I um I am actually quite wealthy all of a sudden, that is what the meeting was about before, so if I can help out in any way financially I will, even if it is to set up a new life for us somewhere. Like I said...my life is with you."

"Oh Cas, I love you so much...even more now your loaded!" Dean replied with a cheeky grin earning a light punch on the arm from Castiel.

"Seriously, I do love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We will sort out my brain, then sort out the creatures that are after us and then be together...just me and you...forever" Dean said firmly, almost like he believed that could be a possibility.

* * *

Bobby nodded in agreement with Missouri;

"That's it then, we have our plan!"

"Yes, I think we can pull this all off" Missouri agreed.

"Our biggest problem I can see, is keeping Dean out of it. You know he won't want to watch me and Sammy go off into battle while he stays at home knitting or something!" Bobby added.

"Yes I do think that will be problematic, but it is a necessity, for if he faces the Dybbuk he will jeopardise the entire plan, also we may lose him forever" Missouri said regretfully

"I'll talk to him; also see if I can get Cas to persuade him...so tomorrow it happens then!"

"Yes tomorrow...what were your plans for the meantime?"

"Um...I don't think I have any plans, we have everything covered with the research and weapons are all prepped, plus both the boys are staying away for the evening so we can't discuss it with them yet" Bobby explained

"Good!" Missouri said standing up and taking Bobby's hand, she then led the blushing man upstairs.

**Authors Note: **

**So next chapter is the big showdown! **

**Please review, I get especially nervous when posting chapters like this so it would be nice to know how I'm doing. **

**P.S. Seriously how lucky is Sam! Gabriel can cook, clean, nurse and dominate like a boss! **


	21. Chapter 21 - Left behind

**So Dom-Gabe is appreciated, that's good to know. **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason! **

**This story will contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. Some mild S&M. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (Feel free to point out any glaring errors though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, please do not throw me into jail for borrowing them. **

Chapter 21 – Left behind

Dean and Castiel didn't go back to Bobby's that night, they booked themselves back into the hotel room that they had stayed in the previous night. This earnt them a wink and a giggle from the hotel receptionist.

They had spent hours and hours exploring, touching and tasting each others body's, mapping out any sensitive areas and finding the hidden little spots that made each other groan out in pleasure. They had decided to take things slow, to learn each other before they made the final step. Plus as neither of them had actually slept with a man before and Castiel hadn't slept with anyone at all, Dean wanted to make sure he was fully comfortable before moving things forward.

They eventually found their release wrapped around each other with Dean stroking both of their hard cocks together, it was unhurried, loving and prefect. Totally spent they fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms with happy little smiles on their faces.

* * *

The next morning everyone met back at Bobby's house at 9am to discuss the plan for dispatching the Dybbuk.

"Can it not wait for like a couple of days? Just let me see a brain specialist first, they may be able to do something!" Dean cried upon being told he would have to sit out the fight that evening.

"Dean come on! Think about it! We can't leave it any longer now that we have a plan. Hunters are being mentally raped out there! We have no way of contacting them all to warn them so god knows how many he has gotten too so far. We have to act now and you know it!" Bobby answered in a no nonsense tone.

"But Bobby...I cannot just sit and do nothing...I can't watch you and Sammy go out into battle...without me there to help out." Dean replied in a whisper

Sam stepped forward at this point to add;

"Dean as much as I would give anything to have you fighting at my side...I'm sorry but you will not be a help to us, we would be worried about you going postal again. You didn't see yourself the other day...it's was like it wasn't even you anymore, your eyes were dead yet so full of rage. We couldn't risk that happening again...deep down you know we can't risk it. We are hunters, we need to get the job done and if that means that Bobby and I have to go and do that without you…then so be it"

Gabriel came over and took Sam's hand as he spoke, giving him the extra support he knew would be needed to say these things to his older brother.

Dean looked broken, just defeated...his head hung low. Castiel stood next to him with his hand resting on his shoulder.

"But if you just...If I could...we don't know that it would..." Dean started but sighed in frustration, he didn't quite have the reasons to fight this anymore. He knew that if he went on the hunt with them that evening he could potentially get them all killed; he had to just be resigned to the fact that he was not a hunter any more.

"Fine..." He sighed again and turned to walk out of the room. Castiel made to follow him but Dean stopped and whispered without even turning to look at him;

"Cas…please just give me a minute"

So Castiel stayed where he was looking worriedly after his devastated man.

"Cas" Sam called "He will need you later when we all head out, just let him have a moment to take everything in"

Castiel nodded in acknowledgment then went to sit on the sofa without looking at anyone.

* * *

Bobby continued to explain the plan; first him and Missouri were going to carry out the ritual to protect all of their minds from Demon possession and from Dybbuk's probing. This was going to be done to everyone accept for Dean because they didn't know what effect it may have on his damaged mind.

Next they were going to gear up and head out to Dybbuk's house, they had already set in to motion a diversion to make it known that a hunter was hiding out nearby, in the hopes of luring the Dybukk and his demon minions away for a short time so they could break in and retrieve all the Dybbuk boxes without hassle.

All the possessed Hunters they'd found were as they spoke being gathered in a safe house near the Dybbuk house. As soon as they had the Dybukk boxes, Missouri with the help of Gabriel and a young hunter called Garth, were going to extract as many demons as possible to weaken the Dybukk.

This is when Bobby and Sam would make their move.

"So I could help Missouri out?" Dean, whom had wondered quietly back in to listen asked.

"Oh well yeah, I guess you both could. It would be good to have as many people helping out as possible" Bobby replied looking over at Missouri for reassurance.

"Yes I could definitely use the extra sets of hands" Missouri confirmed

"At least I can do something…." Dean replied going to sit on the sofa next to Castiel who instantly took hold of his hand.

They discussed the finer points of the plan for some time making sure that everything would be ok. All throughout the discussions Bobby was constantly taking calls from either hunters confirming they were on their way or from the people arranging for the possessed hunters to be transferred to the safe house.

At about midday a couple of other hunters showed up, an old friend of Bobby's called Rufus Turner and a relatively unknown hunter called Isaac. They insisted that they wanted to help take out the Dybbuk because he had possessed a friend of Rufus and possessed Isaacs wife.

Isaac had already made sure his wife was at the safe house; he informed them that there were half a dozen other possessed hunters waiting there ready.

"Right! Let's get this show on the road then, Sam do you want to go first?" Bobby asked.

One by one the hunters, then Gabriel made their way down to the panic room in the basement to have the ritual carried out to protect their mind. Sam finally went down to help carry out the ritual on Bobby, then that part of the plan was complete.

Once they had received the call to state that the Dybbuk was on the move, they all geared up and headed out in either Bobby's truck, Dean's Impala or Rufus's Landover.

* * *

Dean, Castiel, Sam and Gabriel were all travelling in the Impala together.

"Cas…Gabe…neither of you has to do this you know…" Dean stated quietly.

"Pfft! Please Dean, like I would miss this chance to help out…have you not noticed that I like helping out and that I can be quite handy when the occasion calls for it" Gabriel replied rolling his eyes at Dean.

"Oh yeah…you certainly come in very handy!" Sam, who was sitting in the back with Gabe, replied suggestively

"Dude TMI!" Dean cried pretending to cover his ears, then grabbing back onto the wheel before he lost control of the car.

They all chuckled at that, then Castiel said seriously;

"Dean, I think I speak for Gabriel as well when I say that now we know what is out there we cannot just sit back and do nothing"

"Fair enough" Dean replied smiling sweetly over at Castiel and taking hold of his hand.

* * *

After Dean, Castiel, Gabriel and Missouri had been dropped off at the safe house, Bobby, Sam, Rufus and Isaac left in two cars to go and retrieve the Dybukk boxes.

Dean was standing in the doorway to the room where all of the possessed hunters were being looked after by young hunter called Garth. Dean just stood and stared for a moment in horror, he recognised half the people here and was used to seeing them as fit strong hunters, with quick minds and thrill for the hunt. Now they were nothing, shells of their former selves.

He caught glimpses of horror in their eyes and remembered vividly the internal torture that they must be going through. The mental tortured that he himself had once suffered; at least they would be free soon like he was. Although who knew what damage may have been done to their brains, knowing these hunters like he did he knew that some would find it preferable to never snap out of it at all rather than be forced into a normal life because hunting was no longer an option like it wasn't for him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned expecting it to be Castiel. He was shocked to find himself looking into the sympathetic eyes of Missouri.

"Come on Dean, let's do what we can do" She said gently urging him into the room.

They spent the next half an hour getting everything set up ready for the anti-possession ritual and waiting for the others to get back, hopefully without incident from getting the Dybukk boxes.

* * *

Sam, Bobby and Rufus arrived back some time later with all the boxes but with very solemn faces.

"What?...what the hell happened Bobby!" Dean questioned, dropping what he was doing and rushing over.

"It's Isaac…there was a trap" Bobby grunted before storming back to the van for more of the boxes.

Sam elaborated a bit more with his voice full of angry devastation.

"The Dybukk had set a trap obviously expecting us to try for the rest of the boxes. Isaac…he went in first….it triggered a gun that got him straight in the chest…we tried to save him but it was just too late!"

"Oh god no…that's, so he's…he didn't make it?" Gabriel asked coming to pull Sam into a hug.

"No Gabe, unfortunately he didn't make it…." Sam replied letting Gabriel hug him.

"So you all know what Isaac would have wanted…let's take this son of a bitch down!" Rufus stated as he brought in more of the boxes.

"Yes, let's start the rituals, Castiel! Gabriel! Start matching the boxes to the people and get ready. Dean! Garth! Let's strap them down and finish the Demon traps...now people! Move it!" Missouri instructed causing everyone to dart off in different directions.

Once all the boxes were matched to the possessed hunters they began the ritual to remove the Demons one by one. Bobby, Sam and Rufus geared up ready to go and faceoff with a hopefully weakened Dybbuk. From their extensive research they had found out that in a weakened state he could be killed using a consecrated silver blade directly through the heart and by having his head completely removed with a special sacred axe that Rufus had managed to procure on his travels.

Dean watched from the corner as they got ready to leave, every molecule in his body desperate to go with them, to get revenge for what the Dybbuk had done to him, to his Dad, to Castiel and to so many others. But he couldn't dwell on that too much he knew now that it would be a slippery slope if his mind wondered off in that direction so he tried to keep himself occupied helping the others carry out the rituals as he watched his brother, father figure and friend head off into battle.

* * *

"He's coming round!" Gabriel cried

He had been put in charge of taking care of the hunters after they had been released from their possession. He really was a natural when it came to taking care of people.

"How's he doing? Missouri asked from where she was currently helping Garth remove the demon from Isaac's wife.

"He's...no nothing...I'm sorry but he it is too late for him as well" Gabriel choked out.

They had removed the demons from four of the seven hunters and so far all of them had been left in the vegetative state that John was in, they had all been under far too long to be saved.

By this point Castiel was getting very worried about Dean, each time another hunter was declared technically brain-dead his eyes got darker and the deathly silence was getting thicker around him. This last one seemed to snap something in Dean completely.

"Dean? Dean please talk to me, I know this is horrendous but please just say something" Castiel begged going to stand next to Dean, not sure if he should reach out to him or not.

Dean did not reply, he turned and glared at Castiel with such hatred in his eyes, it was then that Castiel knew that Dean had succumbed to the revenge bubbling up inside of him.

"Missouri!" Castiel cried but it was too late, Dean grabbed hold of Castiel and pretty much threw him out of his way, sending the smaller man crashing into a bookshelf and crumpling to the floor. Dean didn't look back; he went stalking out of the house with one thought in his mind. _'I must end this, I must kill the Dybbuk'_

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry I know it was only the start of the big showdown, more to come in the next chapter! There was just too much to say in this one. **

**I love hearing what you think of my story, reviews are like a drug to me, each and everyone makes me just that little bit higher. **


	22. Chapter 22 - Hunters revenge

**Wow over 100 reviews, you guys seriously rock! Thanks for your continued support during this story. It is starting to come to an end now. **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason! **

**This story will contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. Some mild S&M. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (Feel free to point out any glaring errors though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, but if my evil plan comes together perhaps one day I will (Joke!) **

Chapter 22 – Hunters Revenge

Re-cap: _Dean didn't look back; he went stalking out of the house with one thought in his mind. 'I must end this, I must kill the Dybbuk'_

Sam wasn't deluded; he knew that it was going to be tough to end the Dybbuk. The creature had taken down countless hunters including his own father and brother so he knew that it wouldn't be a walk in the park. What he hadn't expected was the sheer power radiating from the creature, even when they were not actually anywhere near it yet. This momentarily threw Sam, made him re-evaluate the whole plan just for a second.

He managed to snap himself out of this doubt almost as quickly as it crossed his mind, his hunter instincts had kicked in and so had his years of almost military precision training from his father.

Sam, Bobby and Rufus were all sheltered together under the shadow of a huge tree watching the Dybbuk storming around inside the property consumed with obvious anger. They knew he must have realised that the boxes had been taken and what they intended to do with them by now.

"Right, we ready for this?" Bobby asked holding onto a detonator.

"Yes sir!" Sam responded in full military mode now

"Hell yeah!" Rufus stated.

"Three...Two...One..." Bobby counted down before pressing down on the detonator which led to the copious amounts of explosives and bags of salt that they had hidden around the perimeter of the house before they left earlier.

The explosion was epic, taking apart the entire house in a flash so bright that it almost blinded the three hunters who were crouching away from it at a hopefully safe enough distance. A mushroom cloud of smoke and flames shot up into the air higher than any of them thought possible, then a shower of debris and glistening salt came raining back down to earth.

* * *

They knew that this would not take out all of the demons inside and would only incapacitate a few of them for as long as it would take for them to find a new meat-suit but at least it evened out the numbers enough to give them half a chance. They also knew that it would not have had any effect on the Dybbuk except to enrage it even further.

"Now!" Bobby cried jumping to his feet brandishing the consecrated blade. Sam and Rufus followed suit rushing after the man in the hopes of taking advantage of the confusion and devastation caused by the explosion.

Their first task was to take down the remaining demons, it had to be done swiftly, taking off their heads completely was the only real way to take them down, at least until they found a new host. So all three rushed through the smoke into the debris of the former house and started swooping the large blades they all carried at any neck that came within distance.

* * *

Dean was driving the Impala at ridiculous speeds, not caring about his safety or the safety of others. His mind was so focused on one thing that he didn't even care when he scraped the side of the Impala against the gate leading into the Dybbuk's property.

He knew that there was going to be an explosion, but even in his rage muddled mind he was slightly awed by the devastation that the explosives had caused.

His likened his current mental state to being trapped in a tunnel, with only one way out. The way out being the complete and utter decimation of the creature Dybbuk. His sub-conscious, the part of him that knew he shouldn't be doing this was constantly scratching at the service like an annoying puppy trying to get in through a door but Dean just pushed that part of him further away. He had a goal and he would achieve this goal without his stupid weak subconscious stopping him.

Dean stalked through the scattered, smouldering debris and made his way towards where he could hear shouting and fighting at the back of what was once a house but was now a mass of twisted metal, timber and scattered bricks.

* * *

Things were not exactly going to plan for Sam, Bobby and Rufus. Rufus was being held by one of the demons that had not been affected by the blast. Bobby was fighting off another one but the older man was bleeding heavily from a gash on his shoulder that had been caused when he'd been thrown into a pile of rubble and was starting to weaken from the blood loss.

Sam was now facing down the Dybbuk alone. He had one of the consecrated blades and was biding his time waiting for an opportunity to take down the goading creature.

He had underestimated the creature's abilities though and was shocked when he disappeared before his eyes, reappearing milliseconds later directly behind Sam. He grabbed the sacred blade out of Sam's hand and threw it out in front of them, then he locked Sam into place facing away from him towards where the others were fighting.

Sam struggled against his grip trying desperately to get away until he realised that it was useless and he would have to come up with another way.

The creature Dybbuk called out to Bobby and Rufus to stop of he would break Sam's neck. Without a seconds hesitation Bobby stood statue still effectively allowing himself to be captured by the creature he was fighting. Rufus glared at every person and demon in the room battling with himself as to whether he should continue fighting or do as the creature had said. He knew that without Sam and Bobby he had zero chance of walking away from this, so decided like the others to hold still, see if they could come up with another way out of this situation.

"Good, now let's see what the hell possessed you to think that you take me on and survive! I know you have my boxes and I know you are trying to weaken me by removing my possessing demons! Well I have news for you, it will not work! You puny little creatures never stood a chance against me, not when I have a whole host of easily manipulated demons just begging to sacrifice themselves for me!" Dybbuk cried. He then moved one of his hands not holding Sam in place to press against his head, obviously about to try and read his mind.

"What?...OK this is unexpected...seems you have been learning some tricks from my little pet librarian...no matter...if I cannot get into your head I will just remove it!" He yelled trying to cover his frustration at not being able to access Sam's mind.

"No!" Bobby cried struggling again against his captor.

Seconds later they were all surprised by the arrival of a massively pissed off looking Dean.

He stormed into the room focused solely on the creature Dybbuk, eyes black with anger and hatred spilling out of every pore. Without a second thought he grabbed up the sacred blade and strode purposefully towards the creature and his brother.

His eyes never leaving the Dybbuk's, not noticing the registering shock and horror on his brothers face as he realised what Dean was about to do.

_'Through the heart...that's the way to kill it...through the heart' _was the mantra running over and over through Dean's head. What hadn't registered in his brain yet was that to go through the Dybbuk's heart he would be going through his little brothers heart as well. He couldn't see that, he didn't even see his brother, so blinded was he to anything but the demise of the Dybbuk in revenge for what he had done to Dean, to his father, to the other hunters...to Castiel.

Castiel...Images of blue eyes flashed into Dean's mind, breaking through the wall of the tunnel just for a second.

Dean glared into the Dybbuk's eyes as he got closer, moving automatically across the room towards him.

Castiel...another image of the man doing his cute confused head tilt broke through then disappeared just as quickly.

Dean pulled back his arm holding the blade ready to thrust it home directly into the Dybbuk's heart.

Castiel...an image of the blue eye man staring up lovingly into his eyes...it broke through and with it a cry of "Dean...!?"

'_Sammy?'_ Dean thought, _'Was that Sammy?'_

"Dean...just do it...kill him!" Sam cried, knowing that he would be sacrificing himself but not allowing himself the luxury of caring about that.

It was this that managed to finally shock Dean out of his mental state; he paused just in time with the blade millimetres away from Sam's chest.

Two things happen at the same time, one was that the Dybbuk pushed Sam forward to meet the blade, the other was the Dean twisted his arm out of the way causing Sam to go flying past him. This shocked the Dybbuk enough that it gave Dean the chance he needed. He twisted his arm back up and with all the force he could muster he drove the blade directly through the Dybbuk's chest plate piercing the blackened, evil heart. He held on to the blade and pushed back effectively pinning the dying Dybbuk against one of the still standing parts of the house.

As they hit the wall Dean pushed the blade in even further and stared deep into the Dybbuk's eyes. He didn't say anything; he didn't need to as everything he wanted to say was shining bright within his emerald eyes. "This is for my father, the hunters, for Castiel and for me..."

The Dybbuk could only look back in shock, he truly never believed that he would ever be defeated, but somehow this man had done just that.

As the Dybbuk's lifeless form sunk to the ground Rufus took the opportunity and broke free from the shocked demon so that he could rush forward, grab his axe and slam it down through the Dybbuk's neck. The second the blade hit the rubble below there was a huge flash from the Dybbuk body and it dissolved into a cloud of smoke. The smoke immediately started to separate and fly off into a hundred different directions. One steady stream of smoke made its way directly to Dean;

"Dean!" Sam cried in horror from his position on the floor in front of the carnage.

It was too late, Dean turned just as the smoke reached him, he involuntary opened his mouth and accepted the smoke inside, then he crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Sam's instinct was to run over to his brother but it was at that moment that half a dozen demons came crashing through the gate towards them. Bobby had managed to take down the demon that was holding him captive and Rufus was making quick work of the other one, but there was no way in hell that they would be able to finish off the rest of them.

Sam, Bobby and Rufus stood guard in front of Dean's lifeless body ready to defend as long as they could. Hoping and praying for some sort of miracle to help them get out of this mess alive.

* * *

The demons were getting closer to them now, all with black eyes shining, reflecting the embers still smouldering around them.

"Wait!" Someone cried from the shadows.

All the demons stopped immediately and looked cautiously to in the direction of the voice.

A small well dressed man stepped out of the shadows and looked questioningly over at the three men standing ready to fight.

"How is it that you three...oh no sorry, four men managed to accomplish what I have been trying to do for centuries?" The man questioned in a very British accent. He then continued without waiting for an answer.

"Actually it doesn't matter how, what does matter is that piece of shit is finally removed from being a thorn in my side and corrupting, then using up my demons! For that reason and that reason alone you shall survive the night!" The man added as he stalked towards them.

"But Mr Crowley..." one of the demons started to protest.

"No, I have made up my mind...go home all of you, there is punishment waiting for you for disobeying me and siding with that creepy old Dybbuk, go now!" Crowley cried snapping his fingers which caused every single demon to immediately rush from their human host in a cloud of black smoke out of the mouth then disappear.

"Gentleman...I hope we shall never meet again!" Crowley added before disappearing as well.

The three men stood and stared for a second before remembering the unconscious man lying behind them.

"Dean? Dean...?" Sam cried as he sunk to the floor and cradled his brother's head.

Bobby too came rushing over; he checked Dean's heartbeat and nodded up at Sam.

"He is fine, just unconscious for now. Get him back to the safe house while Rufus and I take care of this mess" he gestured to the dozen or so people now starting to regain consciousness after their demon kidnappers had departed.

Sam laid Dean out on the back seat of the Impala then walked round the front to the driver's side, he tried not to wince at the damage down that side of that car. This just proving how totally out of it Dean had been when he'd arrived here.

'_I really am very lucky to still be alive_!' Sam realised as he sunk into the driver's seat.

_'I just hope that Dean doesn't feel too bad about what he nearly did when he wakes up...if he wakes up'_ Sam thought as he drove his comatose brother away from the smouldering rubble.

**Authors Note: **

**Ding dong the Dybbuk's dead! But what the hell has he done to Dean this time? **

**Hope you liked the little cameo from Crowley. Please review, we are coming to the end now so if there is anything you would like to see added, speak now or forever hold your peace. **


	23. Chapter 23 - Hunters Guilt

**I know a lot of you didn't like the last ending and for that I am sorry (evil laugh). **

**We are coming to the end now, only a couple of chapters left to go. So I wanted to thank you all again for your unprecedented support with this story. I have enjoyed writing this so much and am looking forward to writing many more fanfics in the future (can anyone say wing-kink!) **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason! **

**This story will contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. Some mild S&M. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (Feel free to point out any glaring errors though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, but if my evil plan comes together perhaps one day I will (Joke!) **

Chapter 23 – Hunters guilt

Re-cap: _'I just hope that Dean doesn't feel too bad about what he nearly did when he wakes up...if he wakes up'_ Sam thought as he drove his comatose brother away from the smouldering rubble.

24 hours later Sam and Castiel were sitting on the bench outside Bobby's house watching the sun slowly going down over the horizon.

Neither of them had spoken a single word for the last half an hour, just sitting, drinking a beer and thinking back over the events of the last few days.

Castiel broke the silence eventually by saying;

"He will talk to you eventually you know" in his deep gruff voice.

"Yeah, I know…don't get me wrong I totally understand why he is pissed at me but it just grates on me a bit as I think he would have done exactly the same thing if put in my position!" Sam replied frustratedly.

"I'm not so sure about that Sam, if he had killed you he would have had to live with that guilt for the rest of his life. If it was the other way round I don't think he would have been able to lumber you with that kind of guilt" Castiel answered as tactfully as possible.

"Yeah I 'spose, guess I didn't think of that in the heat of the moment. Also you may have noticed but it's kind of a Winchester trait to sacrifice ourselves for others" Sam replied with a small hint of humour.

"Well please try not to in future, I really do not have the patience to deal with a grieving Gabriel. He is dramatic enough at the best of times" Castiel replied chuckling slightly

"God can you imagine, he would go the whole hog, full on grieving widow complete with black wedding gown and everything!" Sam replied laughing affectionately.

It said a lot that these two were able to laugh following the events of the past week. It gave them hope that they would actually be OK following everything that had happened.

* * *

"Hey look they are back!" Sam cried looking over to where Bobby's car was pulling into the yard.

Both men jumped up and rushed over to where the car pulled up in front of the main entrance to Bobby's house.

Bobby was the first to get out; he looked at the two men bounding towards the car, rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath about them being over excited idiots.

"Sam, help your Dad out of the car!" He instructed.

"I am perfectly capable of getting myself out of the car Bobby, if you start going all mother-hen on me then I am leaving!" John growled as he opened the passenger door.

He did stumble slightly as he stood up so Sam rushed to his side and walked with him just in case his underused legs gave out on him. It was going to take a while for John to build his strength back up after being in a vegetative state for so long but the man's steely determination meant that he was up and about before anyone thought possible.

Dean got out of the back of Bobby's car and was instantly pulled into an embrace by Castiel.

"I'm so happy for you Dean; I almost cannot believe that the scans showed that you are fully recovered! It is such wonderful news!" Castiel cried as he placed loving kisses over Dean's entire face.

Dean pulled back slightly and peered round Castiel to look at his father who was standing in the hallway of the house jaw-dropped staring at Dean and Castiel's public display of affection.

"Um Cas….I hadn't actually got round to explaining…us…to my father yet" Dean whispered

Castiel immediately jumped back blushing and looking guiltily down at his shoes.

Dean looked back up at John who just rolled his eyes, winked at Dean and wondered off into the house.

"Hey Cas, it's OK, I don't think he minds…and yes it is wonderful news!" Dean stated pulling Castiel back in and capturing his lips within his own.

"When you two Idjits are done with the smooching perhaps you could give me a hand with these bags!" Bobby yelled from where he was gathering up Johns belongings from the trunk.

* * *

Sam was inside trying his best not to fuss over his father, all his life he was used to seeing the man being completely independent and strong. Now he looked worn and weak, but at least he was mentally able again and likely to make a full recovery.

They had thought it a miracle at first when they realised what affect killing the Dybukk had had on all the possessed hunters, Sam especially because when he had seen that smoke entering his brother's body he had immediately thought the worst.

When it turned out that the smoke was actually the missing parts of the hunter's brains being returned to their rightful place, thus completely curing any brain damage that they had suffered because of the possession, well everyone had been shocked but also overjoyed.

Of course there were some sad moments, like having to explain Isaac's demise to his now fully recovered wife. Also when Sam realised just how much he had hurt Dean when he had encouraged him to go through him to kill the Dybbuk. This was the reason that Dean was currently not talking to him.

Dean walked into the study holding one of John's bags; he made a point of not even looking at Sam and asked his father "Where do you want these dad?"

"Well I don't know son, that sort of depends on who is actually staying here and where…" John replied in his usual no nonsense tone

"Um…well me…and Cas have been staying in one of the spare rooms…" Dean replied awkwardly

Sam decided to step in and help take the pressure off of his brother.

"…and I have been staying in the other spare room with my boyfriend Gabriel" Sam explained looking at Dean rather than at his father.

Dean still refused to look at Sam; he just stood patiently watching his father and awaiting his reply.

Sam also chanced a look at his father; he found that John was looking up at him from his position on the sofa in deep thought. Eventually he rolled his eyes and said "Fair enough, I guess I'm on the sofa for a while" effectively ending any further discussion on the topic.

Both boys let out a sigh of relief and Dean brought his father's bags into the room, placing them next to the sofa. He turned to find Castiel standing in the doorway looking extremely nervous.

"Um Dad…this is Castiel, I don't know if you remember him from the hospital at all?" Dean gestured for Castiel to come forward.

"Castiel…you the Novak's kid? I remember something about the Novak's whilst I was out for the count. I am sorry about your parents son, they were good people" John replied standing up to shake Castiel's hand.

He looked pointedly between Castiel and Dean as he held onto Castiel's hand but didn't say anything further.

Castiel replied "It is wonderful to see you up and about Mr Winchester and to finally meet you properly, Dean and Sam have told me so much about you. Oh and yes sorry I am the Novak's son and thank you for your kind words, I believe they were good people, if not a little secretive but regardless I believe they helped hunters out a lot. If when you are feeling up to it perhaps we could discuss them further…" Castiel rambled on.

John just grinned at the smaller man and said;

"Son, call me John and yes I will tell you all I know about your family…perhaps after I have rested a while" John replied suddenly looking weary.

Gabriel chose that moment to come flouncing into the room.

"I hope you are not harassing my patient!" he chastised before shooing Dean and Castiel out of the room.

"Mr Winchester I am Gabriel and I will be looking after you until you are fully recovered, now you look just about ready to drop so get your butt settled onto that sofa while I go and make you some soup!" Gabriel insisted as he walked towards the older man.

John looked over at Sam, surprise written all over his face; Sam just shrugged and tried to keep the smile off of his face. So John glared down at the little man daring to order him about. Gabriel was not backing down and glared back up at John with equal measure, one eyebrow held high as if daring the older man to argue with him.

To Sam's surprise John barked out a laugh and shook his head before saying "Yeah sure, whatever you say kid!" whilst lowering himself obediently onto the sofa.

Sam shook his head in amazement then wondered off out of the room in search of Dean. He found him groping Castiel in the kitchen.

"Um...guys?" He called averting his eyes as Dean started caressing Castiel's ass.

Dean and Castiel jumped apart and looked round at Sam in horror, they had obviously gotten a bit carried away and completely forgotten where they were.

"Yes Sam?" Castiel growled out in his low rough voice knowing that Dean would not answer.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with Dean?" Sam asked giving Dean his best puppy dog eyes.

Dean glanced up at him and rolled his eyes.

"You can stop with the poor me look...I'll listen. Lets grab a beer and head outside" Dean snapped as he went to the fridge to get the beers, he pecked Castiel on the lips and whispered "Later!" as he made his way out of the kitchen.

* * *

"So I'm listening..." Dean snapped after Sam didn't say anything for a full 5 minutes of sitting next to Dean on the bench.

"Dean...it's just that, well I spoke to Cas and he made me realise what a complete selfish douche I am. I should never have suggested to mentally unstable you to go through me to kill Dybbuk. I didn't think about the consequences of that and what the people left behind would feel...especially you. So for that I am sorry..." Sam rushed out without taking a breath.

"Sam...do you have any idea what that would have done to me...if I had...if I'd actually hurt you. As it is, part of the reason I haven't been able to talk to you is that every time I look at you I remember how close I came to pushing that blade right through your chest...I don't even know how to begin to apologise to you for that...you are my little brother and I should take care of you, I failed and it nearly kills me to say that" Dean took a deep shaky breath.

"Dean I know..." Sam started but Dean interrupted him

"Wait Sammy let me finish. So already I struggle to look at you because of the guilt and I didn't even do anything, can you even begin to image how I would be able to live with myself if I had actually done it! Well I wouldn't, it would have taken my life as well...and you encouraged that...you...you asked me to do that! How could you Sammy...how could you kill us both!" Dean cried out in a voice full of hurt and anger this time.

Sam didn't say anything for quite a while, just kept his head down tear after tear dripping down his nose and plopping onto his shoe.

"Dean...I am so sorry...I didn't think and I am sorry. I guess I still have lot to learn from my big brother...please say that you'll stay with me to teach me" Sam whispered his voice breaking with emotion.

"God Sammy! Too right you have a lot to learn!...So it's a good job you still have sane me here to keep an eye on your dumb ass!" Dean responded reaching out and pulling his brother in for a hug.

"Oh Dean...I really am sorry and I don't want you to feel guilty for nearly killing me any more...you stopped. That is the main thing, you managed to stop yourself and for that...thank you" Sam replied pulling Dean in even closer.

"All right..." Dean said slightly uncomfortably now patting Sam on the back

"Yeah yeah I know, no chick flick moments!" Sam chuckled.

"Bitch!" Dean said

"Jerk!" Sam replied and they both sat there grinning at each other, just glad to have cleared the air a bit.

* * *

While Dean and Sam were having their heart to heart Castiel pulled Gabriel away from John and Bobby for a quick chat.

"What's up Cas?" Gabriel asked his voice filled with concern over the obvious distress on the other man's face.

"Um I was hoping you could give me some advice...on a slightly delicate and highly personal matter Gabriel" Castiel whispered quickly

"oh?...OH! Oh! I see!" Gabriel cried realising what it was Castiel needed to discuss. "Well of course buddy...what did you need to know, he didn't hurt you did he!"

"No Gabe of course not, it's just that well I think I am ready to...you know...do that thing and I wanted to know how to...um make it good and to be ready for Dean?" Castiel asked blushing so bright red that Gabriel could almost feel the heat coming off of him.

"Oh Cas, are you telling me this will be your first time?" Gabe asked in a sincere non-judgemental tone.

"Yes Gabriel, Dean will be my first and I want him to be so" Castiel confirmed.

"Ok well my advice then is to talk to Dean, discuss any concerns, any worries with him and to take things slow. Also you kinda need to decide who is going where...if you get what I mean...then just relax and have fun...but definitely relax. Oh! wait there a moment!" the smaller man commanded as he bounded off upstairs. He returned a minute later and handed Castiel a small black wash bag, Castiel peered inside then quickly shut it looking around to check that no one else was nearby.

"Take that and use plenty, use it liberally on whoever you decide is going to be the receiver and don't forget to also use it on the...um giver before they give. Remember preparation is key and talk to each other if you have any worries. Don't worry Cas...you'll do great!" Gabriel added in a 'Go Team' kind of way causing Castiel to blush even more, mutter a thank you and run off upstairs to hide the little black bag in his belongings.

Gabriel chuckled and mutter something alone the lines of "Little Castiel is all grown up..." Before going back to his new favourite past time which was the battle of wills against the Winchester Senior.

* * *

Dean and Castiel were getting ready to head back to the hotel for the night, for some much needed time alone. Before they went Bobby asked them all to gather in the library for a rundown of the current situation.

"So as we know the Dybbuk is dead and that has rectified any mental problems on the hunters that we have managed to un-possess. But we still have a couple of Dybbuk boxes left...I have managed to match the initials to some old hunter contacts that I had, now its just a case of finding them and performing the ritual, hopefully it will restore them good as new like the others" Bobby explained from his usual position behind the desk.

"Who are they Bobby?" John questioned from his position on the sofa whilst attempting to shoo Gabriel away, who was trying to rearrange his pillows.

"An old hunter called Joseph Williams and a new young hunter called Megan Mallory, do you recognise either?" Bobby replied.

"Joseph Williams?" Castiel enquired before John got a chance to respond.

"Yeah son why? Does it mean something to you?" Bobby asked

"Um...well yes I believe it does...that is the name that the insurance company gave me. I was supposed to contact him about the library pay out...but what with everything going on it had completely gone out of my mind" Castiel explained.

"Ah of course!" John cried "Ol' Joe was the one that put me in contact with your parents, he had known them for years...you want answered boy...Joe will have em for you that's for sure!"

"That's if he is ok..." Castiel replied gesturing towards the boxes.

"What contact info d'they you lad?" Bobby questioned.

"Just a name and address...it's a couple of hours away I think" Castiel answered.

"Right Dean, you and Cas head out to find Joe first thing, I'll take Sammy to sort out the young kid and...John can stay with his nurse" Bobby laughed looking over to where Gabriel and John were almost playing tug of war with a blanket that Gabriel was trying to tuck in around him.

Everyone else started to chuckle until John stopped and glared at them so they all scarpered.

"I'll call when we have news!" Dean yelled as him and Castiel ran out the door hand in hand.

Both men looking forward to spending some time alone together without the weight of worry hanging over them for once.

**Authors Note: **

**I think you all may know what is coming next...Dean and Cas in a hotel together...alone...all night! **


	24. Chapter 24 - The hunter and his helper

**The response to this story has been overwhelming. Thank you all so much, it is truly a wonderful feeling each time I see that I have another review or follow. Thank you - you all deserve a pie, whatever flavour you fancy (Disclaimer – Pie will be a virtual pie, not an actual edible pie for logistical reasons and lack of pie cookery skills) **

**So the moment you have all been waiting for…I hope I do this justice for our little librarian and his now fully recovered hunter. **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason! That reason in totally now!**

**This story will contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. Some mild S&M. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (Feel free to point out any glaring errors though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural – if I did it would contain a whole lot more eye-sex! **

Chapter 24 – A Hunter and his hunter's helper

_Recap: Both men looking forward to spending some time alone together without the weight of worry hanging over them for once. _

Dean stopped off at a diner on the way back to the hotel, he picked up a couple of burgers and some pie as take-out, neither of them really wanting to spend much time out in public because they felt they could express their feelings more openly if it was just them hidden away. He then wondered into the Liquor store next door and picked up a bottle of wine, thinking they deserved a bit of a celebration after all that had happened.

* * *

Once safety enclosed behind the door to their hotel room, Castiel just stood by the door watching Dean as he stomped around checking the windows, under the bed and in the wardrobe as was his usual routine upon entering the hotel room.

Once he had obviously deemed the room safe he stopped in the middle and looked back over at Castiel. His expression was a bit surprised but also bemused that Castiel was just standing there grinning at him with a silly loving expression on his face.

Castiel didn't say anything, just grinned even wider before dropping his bag and running over to Dean, he pounced on the hunter capturing his plump soft lips between his own.

First of all Dean stayed statue still from shock, but eventually he started getting more responsive and joining in with the kiss. Castiel continued taking charge by forcing Dean's mouth open so that he could explore the velvety softness inside. As he delved in he grabbed the back of Dean's head effectively trapping him within his grasp, he then slowly started to rotate his hips so on each thrust forward his semi hard cock brushed up against Dean's adding just enough friction to drive them both to distraction.

"Holy fuck Cas, you're killing me here..."Dean gasped as he pulled away to catch his breath. "In a good way dude...definitely in a good way!" He added when Castiel looked horrified for a second.

"Shall we eat, or I have a feeling we are going to get carried away before we get a chance and I'm kinda thinking I'm going to need to build my strength up for tonight!" Dean added before placing a small chaste kiss on the corner of Castiel's mouth.

So they spread the blanket from the end of the bed on the floor and arranged a sort of hotel floor picnic complete with wine poured into the cheap hotel tumblers.

Castiel watched Dean as he devourer his burger, tracing the movement of his tongue as it licked across his bottom lip to catch any burger sauce that had spilled out.

Dean watched Castiel intently as he sucked the excess sugar from the pie off of his fingers one by one; seemingly completely innocent to the effect he was having on Dean.

* * *

Once they had finished their supper Castiel crawled across the blanket and snuggled up against Dean contentedly they just sat for a while sipping the slightly warm wine and enjoying being near each other.

Dean pulled Castiel in closer and started to say something that had been on his mind for while;

"Cas...I wanted to say thank you for sticking with me through all this, I know it's not exactly been an easy time for you…so thank you" he whispered as he nuzzled into Castiel's neck lightly, placing soft kisses along his jaw and nipping lightly at his Adams apple.

"Dean, I won't lie…it certainly hasn't been easy especially as I thought I had lost you! When you snapped and stormed out of that house I never thought I would see you alive again and there was nothing I could do about it. Then when Sam brought you back in unconscious and we didn't know what had happened to you...it...well I never want to feel like that again. It felt like a miracle to have you wake up and be OK" Castiel replied exposing his neck to allow Dean better access for his kisses and exploration.

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked up into Castiel's eyes hesitantly;

"Cas, you know I'm a hunter right, I'm not sure I could ever be anything but a hunter, it scared the living hell out of me when I thought I was going to have to stop because how could I just live a normal life knowing what is out there, knowing that people are in danger…but I have been thinking about it and if you want me to…well then I will stop…for you"

"Dean…" Castiel sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "It means everything to me that you would say that, but I would never ask you to stop doing this. Especially after what we went through with the Dybukk, to think that what you do could stop that from happening to anyone else…well that makes all the worry worth it."

Castiel leaned in and pressed his lips top Deans. Neither of them furthering the kiss, just content to share a moment. Castiel pulled away and looked up at Dean through hooded eyes as he explained in a deep voice;

"I didn't mean that I want you to stop hunting when I said that 'I never want to feel like that again'. I meant that I want to make the most of any time we have together, I don't want to miss another second with you and I want every single moment we are together to count...so I was going to say to you that I am done with the waiting…if you are?" He captured Dean's lips again as if to emphasise his point.

"Cas...are you saying what I think you're saying because I was actually going to ask you about that as well, but I wasn't 100% sure how you would answer and I really didn't want to upset you..." Dean replied blushing cutely

"If it helps I would answer yes..." Castiel replied seriously, not a trace of humour on his face.

"Well yeah...that kinda helps a lot" Dean grinned and giggled nervously, not that he would ever admit to giggling.

"Dean Winchester has anyone ever told you that you are very cute when you are flustered and horny" Was Castiel's only reply before he yet again pounced on Dean, this time using the larger mans surprise to enable him to push him back onto the blanket.

Castiel started kissing him again slowly and teasingly this time, barely touching Dean's lips. Dean let him tease for a little while, but when he had been as patient as he could manage he decided to take charge, so without warning he flipped them so that Castiel was the now held to the blanket.

He grabbed Castiel's hands and pinned them above his head, forcing a knee in between Castiel's thighs so they could both have something to grind against. He stared into those blue eyes, bright with joy and anticipation.

"Never took you for tease Cas..." He almost growled out before closing the distance between them and biting down lightly on Castiel's plump bottom lip. He pulled back and stared again, causing Castiel to whimper with need and try to close the distance between them while thrusting his hips back and forth.

Dean leant back so that Castiel couldn't quite reach him.

"Want something Cas?"

"Want you...in me...now!" Castiel commanded in his deep gravely voice.

"Are you sure Cas?" Dean asked seriously

"Dean I have never been surer of anything in my entire life...except that I love you... I am pretty sure of as well" He smirked playfully up at Dean.

Dean responded by placing his other hand roughly at the back of Castiel's neck and pulling him up so that their mouths met for a deep passionate kiss, thrusting his tongue in without waiting for permission.

They lay like that with tongues caressing and exploring until Castiel was moaning with need underneath Dean. He took a break from kissing for a moment to groan "Too many clothes!" into Dean's mouth.

Dean was definitely inclined to agree, he also suggested that they move things to the slightly more comfortable bed.

So they both undressed quickly neither taking their eyes off the other and continuing to grin like excited school girls, Castiel rushed over to his bag and grabbed the little black wash bag that Gabriel had given him while Dean made himself comfortable on the bed.

Castiel turned and hungrily took in the sight of Dean, toned and tanned spread out on the bed fully naked and waiting for him, his green eyes shining almost emerald with lust.

"Come 'ere Cas" Dean whispered.

Castiel didn't need telling twice, he raced across the room and pounced onto the bed tumbling in a heap onto Dean.

Both were giggling and attempting to untangle their limbs when Dean accidently brushed his hand across Castiel now fully erect cock causing him to moan out "Fuck!"

"Yep man, that's what I was planning to do!" Dean chuckled as he flipped Castiel so he was under him then proceeded to nip and lick at his neck.

Castiel's moans got more and more obscene as Dean worked his way down his body, sucking and tugging lightly at his hardened nipples before travelling further down the lean toned body to the sensitive area of skin on his hip. Dean caused Castiel to shout out more obscenities when he, without warning, sucked hard on Castiel hip leaving a deep read mark behind. After he had finished he grinned up at Castiel, looking very pleased with himself for marking Castiel as his own. Castiel tentatively reached down and ran the fingers on his undamaged hand over the mark before returning Dean's grin.

"I like it, I like that I am all yours!" He stated.

Dean started kissing across Castiel navel as he answered,

"Mine to do what I want with, mine to kiss!" as he placed an open mouth kiss on Castiel skin,

"Mine to touch!" As he rubbed his fingers down Castiel's side,

"Mine to taste!" As he moved down and swallowed Castiel's cock down in one quick movement.

"Uh, yes Dean...yours, all yours...please do what ever you want with me...anything...I am yours!" Castiel mumbled out almost incoherently as Dean hollowed his cheeks and took Castiel down even further.

Dean reached between Castiel's legs and started to lightly run his finger over Castiel's tight puckered entrance. At first Castiel jumped at the touch on his very virgin territory but decided it felt nice enough to have Dean continue, without saying anything he reached for the little black bag and pulled out the lube tossing it down to Dean.

Dean pulled off of Castiel's cock to say "Wow you came prepared, I didn't even think about that! I'm guessing you really are ok for this to progress huh?"

"Like you would not believe! I have been informed that you have you use a lot of that and uh take things very slowly...OK?" Castiel asked

"You have been informed...? Gabriel? You discussed this with Gabriel?" Dean guessed correctly

"Yes, I hope you don't mind" Castiel asked gently

Dean thought about this for a minute "Nah, especially if his advice is going to make this better for you, I'm glad you did" Dean replied sincerely moving briefly back up to kiss Castiel deeply.

He moved away and positioned himself between Castiel's legs marvelling at how beautiful the other man looked naked and spread waiting for him, it was almost too much and Dean felt his own cock jumping at the thought of what was going to happen next.

Of course Dean had had sex many many times before, but this felt totally different, not just because it was with a man but because it was with someone that he actually respected and was totally completely head over hills in love with.

Dean liberally applied the lube to his fingers and moved it around a bit to warm it up, he then lent down and continued slowly sucking Castiel off as he pushed the tip of one of his fingers inside. At first he felt Castiel tense as the intrusion but with what Dean was doing to his cock he soon relaxed. So Dean pushed further and further in until his finger was fully enclosed in the warm tight hole.

He started to slowly move his finger in and out crooking it slightly trying to find a spot that would feel really nice for Castiel, he knew he'd found it when Castiel moaned deeply and thrust his hips up so he continued assaulting that spot for a while until he was sure Castiel was relaxed enough to be stretched wider. He pushed another in gently, looking up at Castiel at the same time to make sure he was ok. The look on Castiel's face was almost comical; he had never seen the usually reserved Librarian look so relaxed and happy.

* * *

When Dean quite easily had three fingers pumping in and out of Castiel's very willing hole he decided that it would probably be ok to try and move things on to the next stage. So he pulled away from Castiel's cock and slowly slid his fingers out causing the man writhing underneath him to whimper at the loss.

"Its ok Cas, I got you, just need to..." Dean placated the whimpering man as he reached for the Condom that Castiel had also placed on the bed; he held it up showing the other man what his intentions were.

Castiel nodded eagerly which caused Dean to chuckle affectionately.

"Please tell me if it is too much or you need me stop, OK Cas..." Dean said as he positioned himself between Castiel's legs and lovingly ran his warm hands up and down the quivering flesh of his thighs.

"Yes Dean, I know you wont hurt me and I am more than ready for you to be in me now" Castiel replied jumping slightly as Dean placed his swollen head at Castiel's entrance. He gripped one of Castiel's legs and hooked it up over his hip as he started to push gently forward never once taking his eyes off of Castiel's face.

As he pushed past the rim of muscles Castiel tensed and gritted his teeth slightly so Dean stopped and waited for him to relax. He noticed that Castiel was losing his erection slightly so took him in his hand and started to pump him up and down, twisting slightly on the down stroke and occasionally rubbing over the slit. Eventually Castiel relaxed enough for Dean to push in further, he went slowly and gently all the while pleasuring Castiel with his hand until he was buried up to the hilt.

Castiel was breathing heavily now, he had his eyes shut which unnerved Dean as he could tell so much by looking into those eyes. He stayed statue still until the deep blue pools were shining upon him again, they were so full of love and lust that Dean could not stop himself from leaning forward and attacking Castiel's already red swollen lips. Castiel responded enthusiastically sucking at Dean's tongue and biting at his lips. He paused to whisper in Dean's ear "Move Dean, I want to feel you moving inside me, I am ready now"

They both felt Dean's dick twitch at those words and groaned into each others mouths. Dean didn't need telling twice, so he gently pulled back a little revelling in the feel of the tight virgin hole gripping him so tight. He knew he had to try and control himself and go slow for Castiel though so when he was almost fully out he started to slowly push back in angling his hips to try and rub up against that sweet spot inside for Castiel.

"Uh Dean, I need...its...I need more...please" Castiel moaned twisting his head from side to side as Dean kissed and sucked his neck.

"You sure Cas?" Dean asked leaning back and stroking his hands down Castiel's side.

"Yes!" Castiel stated staring deep into Deans eyes.

So Dean pulled out again and this time thrust back in a little harder, he could feel that Castiel had fully relaxed around him now so on each thrust he built up the speed and power until Castiel was actually sobbing beneath him with need for release.

Dean knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, he could feel that tell tale coil unfurling in the pit of his stomach, building and building until he was balancing right on the edge of the precipice.

He reached between them and started to pump Castiel's leaking cock in time with his thrusts and before long both men were crying out their release. Dean pulsated into Castiel, his entire body shaking and covered in a sheen of glistening sweat. Castiel was gripping the sheet with his good hand and had his mouth open in a wordless cry as he spurted warm streaks of cum all over his stomach and Dean's hand.

Dean collapsed on top of Castiel, no longer able to hold his body up. He wrapped his arms around the man underneath him making him feel warm and safe and extremely loved.

When he eventually had enough energy he lifted his head and let his bright green eyes meets those deep blue ones. They grinned satedley at each other, eyes filled with happiness and contentment. Castiel lifted his head off the bed closing the distance between them so that he could tenderly run his lips over Deans.

After a little while they got slightly uncomfortable so Dean pulled gently out, taking care to remove and dispose of the condom. He then retrieved a warm damp wash cloth from the bathroom and gently cleaned first Castiel up and then himself before jumping back into bed and snuggling up against the very relaxed and happy man. Castiel rolled over so that him and Dean were entwined together. They didn't say anything for a while just shared the occasional kiss and ran feather light strokes over each others bodies.

Dean chuckled and broke the moment by saying "Dude, I totally just popped your cherry!"

Castiel rolled his eyes but couldn't help giggling a bit;

"Yes Dean, you certainly did that! An I wouldn't have had it any other way. That's was...well it was perfect"

The laughter faded from Dean's face, replaced with love and sincerity.

"Yeah Cas it really was. God I love you so much...I never thought I could feel this much for another person...it's almost overwhelming if you get what I mean"

"Yes...I know exactly what you mean" Castiel replied kissing Dean sweetly until both men fell into a contented slumber.

**Authors Note: **

**Ah I feel all warm and fuzzy after writing that, I hope you do too!**

**Did you like it; did it live up to your expectations? Please please let me know, it fuels my desire to write more. **

**Up next, Dean and Cas take a road trip to find hunter Joe. **


	25. Chapter 25 - Future plans

**This is it, the final chapter of Hunters helper. Good news is that I already have plans for a sequel!**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason! **

**This story will contain graphic Male/Male scenes, graphic violence and strong language. Some mild S&M. If you do not wish to read any of the above then please do not continue with this story. **

**Unbeta'd – mistakes are my own. (Feel free to point out any glaring errors though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural – I do own a SPNFamily PCA award! **

Chapter 25 – Future plans

Dean woke up early and just stared at the gorgeous man snuggled up next to him. He really couldn't understand how he had been lucky enough to find this kind of happiness, a happiness that he had always believed would not be possible for a hunter.

Castiel started to move making adorable little sleepy noises until his bright blue eyes suddenly sprung open and looked straight into Deans. He looked confused for a second and then realisation and happiness took over making his blue eyes shine even brighter and his nose to crinkle just a little as he smiled over at Dean.

"Good morning Dean" Castiel growled out in his even deeper that usual morning voice.

Dean grinned back at him for a moment before leaning in to kiss him good morning.

"As much as I would love to lay with you all day we really do need to get moving Cas" Dean groaned out as Castiel started trailing little kisses down his jaw.

"What is the time?" Castiel enquired, he rolled onto his back so that he could get a look at the clock on the bedside table. As he shifted he winced in pain slightly.

"You a bit sore man?" Dean asked running his hand down Castiel's side soothingly

"A little...but its ok, nothing a nice warm shower wont fix" Castiel answered.

"Well what are we waiting for...?" Dean yelled springing up out of bed and tugging his sleepy librarian with him to the shower.

Once they were both relaxing under the torrent of hot water, Dean grabbed the body wash and started to lovingly smooth it over Castiel's entire body. He was extremely gentle when dipping his hand between Castiel's white buttocks, gently stroking the area clean.

Next Castiel took the body-wash from Dean and set about cleaning up his hunter, when he got round to doing Deans back he pressed his body up against Dean, bit his ear lightly and whispered "I think there is one place I missed, one place that may need extra attention and a lot of rubbing, what do you think Dean"

"mmmmm" Was Deans only coherent response as he lent his head back onto Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel stroked down Deans sides and round to his firm stomach, from there he let his hands follow the sparse trail of hair down to his willing erection. He lightly palmed Dean, slowly teasing the other man until he groaned out "Cas...please" The need in Dean's voice made Castiel instantly hard and in need of his own relief so as he slowly pumped Dean he ground his own cock into the crack of Deans ass, the slippery soft skin feeling amazing against his tender hardness.

It didn't take either of them long, the sensation of damp slippery warm skin rubbing together increasing the pleasure for both of them. Dean came first from Castiel's ministrations, shooting ropes of warm sticky cum over the shower wall and Castiel's hand. The sound of Dean losing control sent Castiel over the edge and he shot his load all over Deans back before pulling his hunter tight in against him and twisting his head so that he could attack his mouth.

"I love you Dean Winchester" He sighed when they took a break from kissing to catch their breath.

"Well that's understandable, I am pretty loveable" Dean retorted before pulling Castiel back in for a kiss.

They managed to finish getting cleaned up without attacking each other again, but only because they knew that they really should be on the road by now.

* * *

They spent the entire road-trip telling each other storied from their past, Castiel explaining what life was like growing up in a library and Dean telling Castiel about some of his hunting exploits.

Their lives were almost complete polar opposites; Castiel's was quiet and safe, not as safe as he had been led to believe because of his parents being hunters helpers, but it was still massively tame compared to Dean's crazy life on the road, learning to hunt with his father and brother.

It amazed Castiel just how compatible him and Dean were against all odds; they just worked so well together and for the first time in a very long time he imagined his future being with someone, not just him festering away alone in a big quiet library.

He had a lot to think about regarding his future, but quite a lot of it was going to be determined following the out-come of this meeting today. Castiel was praying that they could first of all find the man in question and secondly remove the demon that must surely still be possessing him and finally that the man would be ok and willing to talk to Castiel about his family.

The drive lasted about two hours just as Castiel had predicted, they went directly to the address that Castiel had been given.

Dean suggested that perhaps Castiel let him do the talking first of all.

"Good morning, we are looking for a Joseph Williams and were told we may be able to find him at this address?" Dean asked the small elderly women that tentatively answered the door.

"…what business would you have with Joe?" She asked sceptically eyeballing Dean like he was someone untrustworthy.

"He is a friend of my father's and we believe that we may be able to help him out with his current situation…" Dean replied in a forceful but friendly tone.

A brief hopeful expression passed over the woman's face before she quickly masked it and asked; "Who's ya daddy then boy?"

"John Winchester…" Dean replied as if that name should be recognised by everyone.

"Are you little Dean and Sammy?" The women exclaimed, her whole demeanour changing "Haven't you grown, you were knee height to a grasshopper last time I saw you two youngens! Come in…come in!"

"Well I am Dean but this is Castiel Novak, Sammy is helping someone else out. Are you Mrs Williams?" Dean asked vaguely remembering a younger couple that his Dad had taken them to visit many years ago.

"Yes I am son but please call me Julie" Julie stated as she showed them both into the basic but homely lounge. "Oh Dean what a handsome young man you have grown into" She said gesturing for them to sit on the plump floral sofa "and…Castiel it is a please to meet you….wait did you say Novak…?" She exclaimed suddenly turning her attention to Castiel.

"Castiel Novak from Sioux Falls Library?" She questioned further

"Yes Mrs Williams, it is a pleasure to meet you. As Dean said we would like to meet with your husband if at all possible?" Castiel replied skipping right past the small talk in a rush to get answers.

"Well visiting time is not for another hour yet so how's about I get you boys some tea and you can explain to me just what you are doing here and what you think you can do for my Joe?" Julie said a look of pain flashing across her face as she mentioned her husband.

Once they were settled into the sofa sipping sweet warm tea Dean first of all asked about Joe's condition. Julie explained that he had been hospitalised a few months ago after a complete mental breakdown and that his status had not altered since; that is until the day before yesterday when he suddenly started getting very agitated and had to eventually be sedated to stop him causing himself any harm.

Dean went on to explain about the Dybbuk and how they had defeated him, also how they should be able to extract the possessing Demon before he did any further damage.

Julie was overjoyed at this news, "Really, you can give me my Joe back?" She exclaimed as tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes we believe we can, but first we need to get him home. Will that be possible?" Dean asked.

"Hmmm perhaps if I tell them you are family visiting they will be ok with me bringing him home for a day, it's about time we head on in to visit so we can give it a try" She said standing up and getting ready to leave.

Dean and Castiel did the same; Dean offered to drive them all there having seen the old beat up mini that was most likely Julie's car out front.

* * *

A couple of hours later they had Joe tied to a chair in the middle of the basement, the chair was placed strategically in on a painted devils trap just in case anything went wrong.

Dean and Castiel carried out the ritual together while Julie sat on a chair in the corner watching with wide worried eyes. As soon as it was over Joe's head slumped down to his chest and they untied him before carrying him upstairs to rest on the couch for a while.

Dean kept an eye on Joe while Castiel helped Julie in the kitchen preparing some lunch. He had realised that Julie was very nervous and needed to be doing something to take her mind off of what was happening, he also realised her need for company at this time.

While they worked together making sandwiches Julie started to question Castiel,

"So you and Dean...you are together?" she stated more as a fact than a question.

"Well yes we are, are we that obvious?" Castiel asked genuinely interested in the answer.

"Oh my dear boy, you would have to be blind not to see the love flowing between you two. Also when I saw him looking at you earlier it reminded me of how my Joe looks at me" She answered sincerely.

"You have been with Joe for many years, have you not?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, ever since he saved me from a werewolf attack when I was about 20, he was so fearless and strong, well lets just say that I definitely couldn't resist" She giggled softly.

"How did you cope...with him hunting? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Well it wasn't easy; constantly worrying about if he is going to walk back through the door in one piece...if at all. But like they say love conquers all and there is no way I could stay away from him even through some rough times. I just made sure that he was in the best fitness and health that he could be, helped with the research so that he was always fully prepared and made sure that I was there for him to patch him up after a brutal fight or hold him after he had seen something horrific beyond imagination" She smiled reassuringly up at Castiel

"You and Dean...you are just starting out but I can see that you have something special between you. I think you will be ok, you just have to decide if you can live the hunter life with him or if you can stand to stay behind in one place as he travels around saving the world one person at a time"

"Yes you are correct, that is exactly what I need to decide. Thank you Julie, you have been a great help" Castiel leant over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh honey, you are trying to fix my Joe, I am permanently indebted to both of you and you can come to me for help whenever you need it!" Julie replied as she blushed slightly from the sweet kiss she had received from the very attractive man with stunning blue eyes.

"Cas, Julie!" Dean called from the sitting room, causing them both to drop what they were doing and run in.

Julie gasped as soon as she saw Joe because he was sitting up and was fully conscious.

"Joe, oh my Joe" She cried as she ran across the room to him.

"Jules?" Joe croaked "Jules I was so lost...is this real? Am I back now?" he asked.

"Oh god yes Joe you are back! You are OK and it is all thanks to these two" the small women cried as she clung to her husband with all her might.

Joe looked over her shoulder at Dean and Castiel, "Thank you" he whispered.

* * *

Once Joe had rested for a while and was feeling up to talking they all sat together in the sitting room as Dean and Castiel once again explained about the Dybbuk and what had happened. Castiel then introduced himself properly causing a flash of recognition to flash across Joes watery old eyes.

"Novak's boy?" He questioned.

"Yes, I am Castiel Novak. That is how we found you actually, the insurance company gave me your details, they said you would want to talk to me?" Castiel explained.

"But they were only supposed to do that if your parents were no longer around...Oh god Castiel I am so sorry, I have been out of the hunting scene for quite a while after I did my back in, so hadn't been on contact with your parents for many years!" Joe explained remorsefully.

"You didn't know they were gone, but it has been years?" Castiel asked.

"Years...? No, if I did I would have come to see you, I would have arranged for you to be kept safe...? I am so sorry, I really should have checked in, all these years and you had no idea? Its just that after my accident when I did my back in I kind of cut all hunting ties...you cannot imagine what it is like knowing what is out there and not being able to do anything about it...damn near drove me insane, it was only my Jules here that kept me going. Someone should have told me about you though...I should have been there to help" Joe tried to explain.

"Its ok I understand Joe, I do" Castiel replied happy now that he knew his parents hadn't really meant to leave him without the vital knowledge and basically unprotected.

Castiel explained about what had happened to the library and his parents books and how he now had a huge sum of money to rebuild it thanks to Joe and the other hunters that had contributed.

"You do realise that the insurance policy doesn't actually stipulate that you have to rebuild a library? The money was to hopefully replace all the knowledge in all those books if it was needed. Not all hunters' helpers are librarians Castiel, there are many other ways that they can help out. It suited your parents because they were a family and wanted to stay in one place. But maybe something else will work for you..." Joe explained.

"Oh I see..." Castiel replied

Joe was starting to look really tired so Dean and Castiel left shortly after that promising to come and visit again soon. Castiel still had many more questions about his parents but didn't want to overwhelm the poor man so soon. Julie had pulled them both in for a big hug saying how grateful she was to them and how they would always be welcome in her home.

* * *

Castiel felt a little buzz of joy from being able to help out; he wondered if Dean felt the same way so he asked him on the way home.

"Well when we do manage to save someone sure it feels great, but unfortunately it doesn't always work out as well as you'd hope so mainly it is a feeling of relief that we get from saving a life" Dean explained.

"Do you have any idea what an amazing man you are Dean Winchester" Castiel replied looking over at his partner with awe.

"Ha ha, well I think you may be a little bias Cas..." Dean replied chuckling

They didn't talk about what Joe had said regarding the money or what Julie and Castiel had discussed in the Kitchen. Dean didn't want to force any big discussion about the future yet; he was just content to be with Castiel however it worked out.

They arrived at Bobby's just after 8pm to find Sam and Bobby already back from their own mission.

They all gathered together in the study with a beer or a glass of scotch to recap on the days events. Sam and Bobby had managed to find the young female hunter easily and had performed the ritual to extract the Demon without any problems.

"So that's it then, Dybbuk's rein of hell on hunters is officially finished!" Gabriel asked

"Yeah kid, it certainly looks that way..." Bobby stated.

"Great so...now what?" Gabriel questioned causing everyone to look around the room at each other.

"Well..."Bobby started before he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Singers Salvage!" He growled into the handset

"Uh huh...yep...heart missing you say? OK we'll get straight on it!" Bobby said into the phone.

He hung up and looked over to where the two couples were standing together.

"Saddle up boys...looks like we have work to do!"

**Authors Note: The end...for now. **

**Thank you so much for all your support, each and every review, favourite or follow meant the world to me.**


End file.
